Trials and Tribulations
by earlymorninglight12
Summary: Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, Lyra, and Marina have been friends since daycare. They’ve been properly brought up in life and would never think of doing anything their parents said no for. Summary inside. ShinHika, SatoKasu, ShuuHaru, quest, johtofesta, oldrival
1. All For One and One For All

Since not many people have voted on my poll, I'm starting another story that has a lot of morals and stuff. Featuring Dawn (Hikari), Misty (Kasumi), May (Haruka), Leaf, and Marina. Also, as their friends, there's going to be Giselle (Seiyo Yūtō), Brianna (Wakana), Melody (Fleura), Lyra (Kotone), Zoey (Nozomi), and a few other characters.

Vote on my poll, please!

**Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to shortnsweet615 and Twilight Smash.**

If you're familiar with me and my stories, you know I tend to go overboard with Dawn because she's my fave character, but this time I promise to do better with the 'compliments'. So if you're a **contestshipper, oldrivalshipper, Johtofestashipper, shootsdownshipper, ikarishipper, questshipper, and a BrendanxMelody shipper.**

Well, as the summary outside says:

Dawn, Misty, May, Leaf, Lyra, and Marina have been friends since daycare. They've been properly brought up in life, such as:

-Studying hard

-Keeping themselves pure

-Don't curse or bad-talk

-Never be vulgar, idiotic, etc.

-Work hard and don't get distracted

-Don't throw yourselves away, such as don't date when you're not ready

-Dress modestly, don't flatter, act sincere

-No smoking or drinking or drugs, or anything that could damage you

But now those girls have been sent to Diamondé High School. These girls have lived in Vera Town for their whole lives and would be considered 'village girls' compared to the 'sophisticated' girls of Diamondé City. You'll see them go through peer pressure to be 'accepted', to be 'known', to be 'popular', and to guard their hearts against people who want to use it for their own good and such and such. You'll watch them struggle against feelings, against temptations, against peer pressure, and other teenage troubles. Will they make it out the same as before? Or will they be changed completely? Or will they become bad-a**** like almost everyone else?

* * *

A tall, orange-haired girl with jade-green eyes walked past a picture in the hallway. She stopped short and looked curiously at it.

The picture was set in a beach. A dark-haired brunette with emerald-green eyes was grinning as she held a mint ice cream in her right hand and had rabbit ears over a light-haired brunette's head, who was giggling. A light-haired blunette was holding a peace sign in her right hand, displaying a new bracelet she had on her wrist. A dark-haired blunette was laughing as her dark blue eyes twinkled with mirth, chasing an orange-haired girl across the beach. Another brunette with a white and pink hat was in the process of grabbing the mint ice cream from the first brunette. Back when they were young…back when no troubles bothered them. Back when…when everything was simple.

The orange-haired girl's, in the present-time, eyes softened. She remembered the day the picture was taken, when she and her friends were only about seven years old. Now she was sixteen and ready to move on to another high school.

"Misty!" the dark-haired brunette called, crashing into the house. Mistia Waterflower looked up with a smile.

"Leaf," Misty grinned. "What is it?"

"Did you pack yet?" Leaf asked, the sparkle in her green eyes disappearing. Misty's grin faded. They had lived in Vera Town all their life and now they were being sent to Diamondé City for high school.

"Yeah, I did. How about Dawn, Marina, and May?" Misty asked, sighing.

"We're finished with the stupid packing," May said, coming from behind them. Dawn, the dark-haired blunette, and Marina, the light-haired blunette, followed her.

"Maybella Haruka," Misty's mother, Serenity, scolded gently. May shrugged apologetically.

"I still don't see why we have to go, though," Lyra, the last brunette in the picture, said.

"It's a better school than Vera High," Serenity shrugged. "But chin-up, you guys will all be together!" The girls smiled.

"That _is_ good," Marina admitted, her eyes sparkling. "I'd be furious if we still had to go and not be together."

"I am _so_ grateful to Mrs. Maple for that," Dawn said thankfully.

"So, you remember who your room partner is, right?" Serenity inquired.

"Of course!" they said in unison.

"I'm with Misty," Leaf said.

"I'm with Lyra," Marina confirmed.

"And I'm with Dawn!" May cheered. Serenity nodded.

"Good! Okay, I think the ferry is here, you better go to Améthystá Town before you miss it!" Serenity warned.

"Oh no! Let's go, guys!" Lyra exclaimed. She picked up her pale red and white suitcase (same colors as her hat) and dashed for Sandgem.

"Lyra!" Misty yelled, chasing after her.

"Lyra! Misty!" May shouted. Serenity smiled.

"You said all your goodbyes already?" she asked Dawn, May, Marina, and Leaf.

"Uh-huh. I think we better go now, Mrs. Waterflower," Dawn said politely. Serenity smiled and waved as the four girls continued after the two other girls.

* * *

"Now we're here in Diamondé City," Marina mused. Dawn looked around.

"What are we wearing?" Dawn looked frantically at their clothes. "This is a high-tech popular school!" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Dawn. We have to go there and get our schedules."

Dawn sighed but consented. They actually didn't look that bad:

Dawn had on knee-length pink skirt and a black tank top, with black socks and pink boots (like her normal clothes with the skirt longer). A white hat on her head and a pink and white watch was on her left wrist and a purple bracelet with two lighter purple beads was on her right. A dark pink scarf was around her neck and gold clips were in her hair. A beige-colored backpack was on her back, as was a lapis lazuli-colored duffle bag on her shoulder.

Misty had on yellow shorts and a sleeveless short yellow vest with a blue button. Underneath that was a dark red tank-top. On her feet were short white socks and orange sneakers. A red backpack was on her back. Her hair was in a left side ponytail. She also had a side-shoulder pink bag.

Leaf had a knee-length red skirt and blue tank top. On her head was a white and red hat, and on her feet were blue socks and white, red, and black-soled shoes. She had a dark yellow side back with the strap going across her chest and a white and pink small notebook was on her strap. Around her right wrist was a black band about an inch wide, with a red stripe above it. She also had a light green suitcase.

Marina had on black and light blue shorts, and a pink tank-top with a white button less and zipper-less jacket with pink cuffs. On her head was a light blue bandana against her beautiful blue hair that was a shade darker than her Feraligatr's skin. A pink and blue watch was on her left wrist. Lyra had bought her a blue and pink suitcase and backpack since Marina didn't have an everyday bag.

May wore shining dark blue shorts and a red shirt with a red bandana around her light brown hair. On her feet were black socks and red sneakers with yellow, dark blue, and white linings. She had a beige-colored fanny pack around her waist. She had on white and dark blue fingerless gloves. A red suitcase with her initials MHM were outlined in gold stitching that her Dawn had made.

Lyra had on a white and red hat, red shirt with white collar, black tank top underneath, and overall shorts. On her legs were long white socks with black tops. On her feet were red slipper shoes with white soles. She had a beige-colored side bag, on her shoulder, and her pink and white cell phone was strapped onto the strap. She also had the same suitcase as before.

"See, Dawn?" Lyra said calmly. "We look _fine_."

"Hey, check out the new girls!" a boy hissed. Dawn jerked up, shocked. A boy with a white mop of hair and a strip of cloth around his head was staring at them almost hungrily that Dawn shivered; shuddering at his intense and greedy ruby-red eyes.

"He's not one of those…_aggressive_ guys Mrs. Green and Mrs. Maple told us about, right?" Dawn asked quietly. Misty, May, Leaf, Marina, and Lyra looked quickly at the boy who was eating at them with his gaze and Misty glared at him. He immediately took a hike and the girls laughed.

"Let's just go find Daisy, Lily, and Violet," Misty said decidedly, seeing with narrowed jade green eyes that the ruby-eyed boy had attracted attention. Dawn shivered once more, and even May looked uncomfortable. The others looked like they wished they were someplace else.

"Hey!" May yelled. "Clear out! We don't need you to stare at us like we're trophies!" The girls and boys scattered.

"F***," a boy grumbled. "I wanted them." Lyra's eyes widened while the rest gasped.

"This isn't going to be an easy year," Leaf muttered, biting her lip in anxiousness.

"Let's just go find my sisters!" Misty hissed urgently, tugging them. May glared at the boys who took a step after them. "They'll help us around the city." Leaf nodded and pulled the paralyzed Dawn from the scene.

* * *

"Like, welcome, girls!" Daisy, a tall twenty-two year old, welcomed in her typical valley-girl way, giving her sister a hug. Daisy was by far the most affectionate sister out of Misty's three sisters, but her other sisters loved her as much as Daisy did. She had long, wavy dark golden hair. A pink flower was fastened in her hair, right above her right ear. Her eyes were exactly like Misty's jade green eyes, and she was currently wearing a pink jacket, open, with a dark green (the exact shade of her eyes) tank top, and short jean shorts.

"Like, it looks like the little runt is here, awesome," Lily, the youngest of the three Sensationals, grinned. She had pink hair that was about shoulder length. Two tendrils of hair from either side of her hair trailed down to her chest in a smooth triple-wave. Her eyes were a purplish-blue and she was wearing an orange dress that was knee-length with jagged edges. On her chest area was a simple blue bow.

"Misty! You, like, back, it's, like, awesome to have you back!" Violet exclaimed. She had indigo-blue hair that cascaded down to her waist. A red bead barrette held her hair at the right side of her head. Violet was wearing a dark yellow long-sleeved shirt with a flaxen-colored wavy collar. For her bottom she was wearing a dark blue velvet skirt.

"Yeah, we're finally here in Diamondé City," Misty confirmed with an enthusiasm drop in her voice.

"Hey, we're here too!" Marina said cheerfully. "Ignore your guests, why don't ya!" Violet, Lily, and Daisy released their youngest sister and smiled widely at the other girls.

"This house is like, huge, so you all can, like, have your own like room," Lily stated.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered. Daisy, Lily, and Violet helped the girls put away their baggage in their rooms. Marina gave a cheer when she saw hers, and it seemed that the Sensational Sisters had thoughtfully designed each room for each girl.

Misty's room fit her immensely. The walls were a pale yellow, with the baseboards and the ceiling being a powder blue. The floor was made of mahogany and there was a sky-blue heart-shaped fluffy rug on the ground beside her mahogany desk, because Misty was a hopeless romantic. The chair for the desk was a rolling chair with a yellow back and a blue seat. There was a window seat that looked over the backyard (which Misty was thankful for) with a lightning-yellow cushion and powder-blue pillows. A golden beanbag chair sat in a corner and the bed was a four-poster bed; the mattress was a pale blue and the pillows a pale yellow. The blanket was white and the comforter was a soft, homey yellow. A mahogany bookshelf of romance and drama books were at the side next to the mahogany door. Soft yellow curtains hid the garden from sight.

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Daisy, Violet, Lily!" Her sisters flushed with pleasure. Misty loved all of the touches that fit her _perfectly_.

Marina's was perfect too. The walls were a sky-blue with white stars gliding through the scene. The ceiling was a sky-blue as well. The floor underneath was maple and the desk, bookshelf, and bed were made of maple. Marina launched herself on her bed which was a pale pink mattress and dark blue pillows. Dark pink blankets and a lighter pink and blue quilt comforter finished off the four-poster bed. A mini couch sat in a corner beside the tall, almost ceiling-to-floor window that stared out at the rainy and dreary streets in front of them that was busy with cars and other vehicles (A/N: Imagine this to be like a New York or Las Vegas setting or something). The books in the shelf were drama and romance just like Misty. Albums of celebrities were on the desk and mini couch. The door was also maple wood. Pink and blue curtains could hide the rainy scene from Marina's weary eyes if she'd like.

May's room had oak wood for the ceiling, floor, door, bookshelf, desk, chair, and book. Her bed was also a four-poster bed (all of the girls' were). The theme was almost exactly like Marina's, except for the window seating and window, and of course the colors. The color themes in this room were red and blue, the blue where the pink was for Marina and the red where the blue was. Instead of the couch, there was a oak wood rocking chair with a red and blue cushion. Red curtains with blue sashes were hanging from the curtain rod.

Lyra's room was simple. Queen-sized bed, white and red, circle-shaped, white pillows, white sheets, red borders, and the ceiling, desk, bookshelf, chair, and bed frame were dark cherry wood. A soft white carpet covered the ground and it made Lyra gasp with delight. The bookshelf had Pokémon information, history, math books, and mystery/adventure books. White and red (like peppermint) curtains were lacy and had white bows holding them back.

Leaf's room was green and brown. But it was a mahogany brown that was the walls, floors, ceiling, bed frame, desk, bookshelf, and chair. Everything else was green; the mattresses, the soft, fluffy couch, the curtains, the bed clothes and pillows, etc. A blue, red, and green quilt was on the couch beside the two small windows. The books were of mystery, adventure, and thrills.

Dawn's room was blue and pink. The floors were apple wood, as were the ceiling, bed frame, desk, the same as before. The bed was dark blue, as were the carpet. The curtains were light pink and light blue. The bookshelf was apple wood as well, with romance and adventure stories in it. Albums of pictures of her life was on her bed.

There were also closets and bathrooms in each room. The closets were walk-in closets and had a chest made of the same wood as the room, and hangers galore. Dawn and Marina quickly helped everyone with their clothes and accessories after they themselves were done.

* * *

"So, school starts tomorrow, huh?" Leaf mentioned at the dinner table. Everyone groaned (minus the Sensationals).

"Great," Dawn said bitterly, still not over the ruby-eyed boy from before. "Let's hope not all guys and girls are like that."

"That was really creepy," May admitted.

"Wait, what did the person look like?" Violet interjected.

"He had a mop of white hair, hungry ruby-red eyes, and had a strip of cloth around his head," Dawn described.

"His name is Brendan Birch," Lily said. "He's one of the girl-hungry group they're called the Sharks. _His_ type of girl would be…_you,_ May." May gulped.

"Oh no, oh no," she muttered, shuddering at the thought.

"We won't let him have you," Misty declared, pumping her fist in the air and nearly hitting Leaf in the eye. "Oops, sorry."

"Are there more of the 'Sharks' as you call them?" Marina asked worriedly.

"There are," Daisy replied. "There's Lucanus Labrin, Georgio Tsutomu, Kaleb Johns, Cameron Jacobson (not the one from the Summerland Ranger Base), and Alexandré Wilson. They're a dangerous group and will…sort of _prey_ for what and who they want," Violet said. The silence fell on the dinner table, even for May and Leaf, who had taken some bread and macaroni salad.

"Oh Arceus," Dawn muttered, "what now?"

"There's an established group of people in each rank," Daisy offered. "Just like any school, there's a nerd group, a know-it-all smug group, a cool group, and other types of groups."

"I wonder what group we'll be in?" Marina wondered. Misty snorted.

"Maybe the geeky group," she said, referring to their unusual outfits and their quick attitudes and smarts.

"I don't care!" Lyra proclaimed. "We're us, and I think we're awesome!"

"That's a great way to encourage!" May agreed. "Anyways, if the people do tease us, then I'll stand up for you!"

"And we'll stand up for you," Leaf grinned.

"All for one and one for all!" the girls chorused, holding up their cups of soda.

_All for one, and one for all…perfect. Nothing could stop their bonds…or could it?_

* * *

So how do you like it? Now do you know the reason why I named it 'All For One and One For All?

Review please!


	2. Day 1: Getting To Know One Another

Before we keep going on in the story, I know the characters are different ages, but I'm going to tweak it a little; these characters are all the same ages. Not to mention in this school that all students of different ages are in the same class; it's sort of a raffle in this case.

I do not own the Pokémon characters or the songs, but I do own the town Vera Town and the city Diamondé City, and I also own the house that the Waterflowers have! (don't I wish that house was mine…)

**This chapter is dedicated to ****xxheartBreAkiNgxx, and the story is still dedicated to Twilight Smash and shortnsweet615! And also dedicated to RockMistress95 because she became a contestshipper (purely) after a hard won battle!**

(A/N: Author's Message)

_Thinking, writing, songs, etc._

**MESSAGE!!!**

Please don't blame me if this seems to off high school ish...I'm not in high school yet.

Vote on my poll if you haven't yet, please!!!

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

_Boy (boy) meets girl (meets girl)_

_You were my dream, my world (my world)_

_But I (but I) was blind (was blind)_

_You cheated on me behind_

_So on (so on) my own (my own)_

_I feel so all a-_

I turned my alarm clock off before it continued. Sitting up in bed, I stretched my arms and yawned. Looking around, I grinned. My green curtains were across the windows, preventing sunlight from coming into the room and blinding me, _not like there was any anyways, _I reflected with a sigh. _Oh well, maybe later._

Last night, all of us had officially customized our rooms. On my rectangle mahogany desk was a small lamp in the shape of a pine tree and shone with a pale green light. On the bookshelf were my journals, my albums, letters from my family, and some of my favorite books from home. An album of all the leaves I could get my hands on and dried, labeling all of them, were on the fluffy green couch. The chest in the closet, made of ornately carved mahogany, was filled with extra hats, hair ribbons, jewelry, and other accessories. Beside it were my shoes; the shoes I was wearing today, slippers, cowgirl boots, rain boots, sandals, flip-flops, sneakers, strappy high heels, flats, kitten heels, and other dress shoes. Hanging up in the closet were dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, shorts, sweaters, coats, jackets, and tank-tops. In another drawer were my underclothes and socks (A/N: no need for detail :P). I leaped out of bed after looking at the clock. Five thirty. Good. I grinned in satisfaction.

"Ready for a new school day!" I exclaimed, bubbly. Running into the closet, I chose a sky-blue tank-top, similar to the one I wore yesterday, and a long red skirt that flared around my legs. Underneath that I pulled white shorts to be modest like our parents had taught us. Remembering the boy from yesterday, I shuddered. I could only hope those boys were the only ones like that.

"Leaf?" I heard Marina call softly. Marina, Misty and I had a room in the east wing while Dawn, May, and Lyra had the west wing.

"What is it?" I called back, hoisting my bag around my neck so the strap went across my chest. It was the bag I had yesterday, not the suitcase. Inside were science journals, math spirals, notebooks for Social Studies and Language Arts and English if any, and pencils, loose paper, pens, colored pencils, erasers, all of that stuff. Not to mention a journal belonging to me and a small album just in case I got bored. A book called Nights of the Assassins, which was a really good thriller book.

"Can you help me pack the right objects to school?" Marina asked.

"Sure," I replied, making my bed quickly and walking to Marina's room.

She had customized her room too (all of us have). On her desk were magazines of celebrities and other Hollywood stars, all around her room as well. On the bed was an album of Marina's family: her father, who was grinning goofily at the picture with a cake in his mouth (I rolled my eyes); her mother, who was posing at a magazine shoot, and herself, at her tenth birthday. A lamp of a lighthouse was on her desk and a pink CD player with blue headphones was on the mini couch. I looked over to see what song had been recently played and I rolled my eyes; it was _Bad Boy_.

_Typical romance freak,_ I sighed inwardly.

"Leaf? What should I bring in my bag?" Marina asked. As I did, she had her backpack, not her suitcase, for her school bag. I sighed and opened the flap of my bag.

"Just bring what I have." Marina nodded and sprang into action, grabbing everything she needed.

"Thanks, Leaf! Do you think we should wake up Misty now?" Marina asked.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, heading out of the room.

"Misty!" Marina yelled, shaking the orange-haired girl. I looked around her room. Tsunami wave for a desk lamp, romance story called 'Sapphires of the Dawn' on the window seat, pictures of sea creatures on the walls, a yellow and blue iPod beside Misty's pillow. Bending over to look at the song playing, I sighed. It was _If I Never Knew You_ (A/N: That's what I'm listening to now!). Romance freaks.

"What is it?" Misty muttered. Then at that minute the blue alarm clock Misty had rang. It was a sound of crashing waves and Canon in D or whatever it was called.

"Time to wake up," I grinned.

"Misty! Marina! Leaf!" May yelled. "If you don't hurry, I'll eat all of your breakfast!" My eyes widened. I knew May _would_ actually make true her threat and I was getting pretty hungry!

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, rushing downstairs. Misty muttered something that sounded like, _I hate school_ or something, but she got up and changed into her outfit from yesterday (washed, of course).

* * *

**May's POV**

We ran outside after a _really _delicious breakfast but Daisy stopped us.

"Like, girls, wait!" she called. Daisy gave us a pass that would allow us free admittance for any bus, and a wallet. Misty's was yellow, mine was red, Dawn's blue, Marina's pink, Leaf's green, and Lyra's white and red.

"Now go or you'll, like, miss the bus!" Lily scolded.

"Lily, it's gone already," Misty said, sweatdropping. "We'll just walk quickly." Violet, Lily, and Daisy sighed.

"Well, like, then hurry," Violet said. We rolled our eyes and walked out of the neighborhood.

"Hey, what's this neighborhood called anyways?" Dawn asked.

"I think it's…" Misty looked at her blue and white Rant cell phone. "I don't have it…man…"

"Wait, I have it on my phone," Leaf offered. She took out her Chocolate phone that was dark green.

"Let me copy it down," I suggested, pulling out my red Razr cell phone.

"Me too!" Marina exclaimed, handing over her pink Blackberry Dare.

"Same here," Lyra and Dawn said, both taking out their own cell phones. Lyra had a white and red iPhone while Dawn had a pearl blue Sidekick (the 2009 edition).

"This neighborhood is called Lilygold Valleys," Leaf said, typing it into Marina's phone. Misty, I, Dawn, and Lyra typed it down. "Daisy's number is 872-234-2487. Lily's number is 872-351-7878. And Violet's number is 872-681-2394." We all copied it down.

"Wait, Misty, why don't you have that number down?" I asked Misty curiously. They were _her_ sisters, after all. Even _I_ had my brother's cell phone number, and he's in Vera Middle School!

"Um…" Misty grinned sheepishly, "I never asked…" We sweatdropped.

"Well, we have it all down, right?" Leaf asked, "I can put away my phone now?"

"Yep!" we all chorused, sliding our cell phones back into our bags and continuing on to the school. I stopped at the road where tons of cars were racing.

"Um…" Dawn looked nervous. "How do we cross this road without becoming girl road kill?"

"I hate cities," Lyra muttered.

"Do you girls need a ride?" someone called, stopping near us. We looked over to see a _very_ familiar face.

"Solidad!" we exclaimed in relief and delight. Solidad blinked.

"Hey girls, it's been a while," she said in her sweet voice. "So, you want to get to Diamondé High, I expect?" We nodded.

"Thanks so much, Solidad!" I thanked her. She smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"No problem," she replied. "I work there as a teacher anyways." Leaf blinked.

"But aren't you in college?" she asked. Solidad _was_ twenty years old.

"Yes, but it's my side job as you can call it," Solidad shrugged, driving. "I want to be a teacher for my job so I'm just volunteering as a TA. or something."

"Okay, cool. I'm glad to see you!" Dawn said cheerfully. Deep blue eyes sparkling mischievously, she continued, "do you have a boyfriend yet?" Solidad choked and nearly lost her grip on the steering wheel. I clutched at it in alarm before Solidad righted it again. Then a ring surprised us. It was the song 'Like A Rose' by A1.

"Oh, great," Solidad muttered. "May, have you gotten your license yet?" I nodded; we all had, actually. "Great. Can you please drive while I call?" I nodded and we shifted quickly.

"Lucky!" Lyra whispered to me. I grinned.

"Hey, yes?" Solidad picked up the blue Rave. "Drew. What's wrong?" There was a pause as Drew answered. "Why on earth? You're at the _girl's bathroom_?" We looked at each other and burst out laughing. There was a cry of protest from the other side and Solidad relaxed. "Oh. Well, I'll talk to Cynthia about it, but you _have_ to stop your hair-flicking habit. That drives the girls crazy." We still snickered, not over the other comment. Drew said something and then Solidad sighed. "Alright, I said I'd talk to Cynthia. But where's the others? You know you have to stick together or whatever like you guys…_what_?" Solidad gasped into the phone.

"What? What?" Leaf asked eagerly. Dawn and Misty were at the edge of their seat while Marina and Lyra were choking with laughter.

"There _is_ a fan-girl problem," Solidad muttered, more to herself than to Drew.

"There's a fan-girl problem?" Dawn said in shock.

"Now I _really _want to go back to Vera High," Lyra sighed.

"It's okay, Drew, I'll take care of it. But you should find someone to settle down with, go steady, then the girls will disperse." Solidad suggested. Drew protested on the other end with an exclamation of shock. "Drew?" Solidad said. "Drew?"

"I bet the fan-girls got him," Dawn offered. Solidad shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"We're here, girls," Solidad said, stopping the car. She took the keys and nodded.

"Well, let's go grab our schedules," Marina said brightly, but she faltered when she felt a gaze boring into her back.

"The Sharks," Dawn hissed, seeing Brendan.

"Oh no," May groaned. Solidad pushed them to the office ahead of her.

"Gardenia? Gardenia? These girls are new and need their schedules," Solidad said to the honey-brunette woman at the desk. The girls automatically assumed she was the secretary.

"Oh, you must be the new girls," Gardenia said, as if they didn't know that. Misty rolled her eyes while Dawn nodded.

"Can we have our schedules please?" she asked with a pleasant smile. Gardenia nodded, handing each girl a sheet of paper.

"Each homeroom is different, but I don't know about the other classes, dears," Gardenia said cheerfully. "Find your lockers first and then head to class. It's good that you're early, darlings." Even Dawn winced at the honey coloring Gardenia's voice and Gardenia laughed. "Just kidding, girls. Go on your way and don't be late or get detention on your first day."

"Don't worry, we won't," they chorused.

"See you later, girls!" Solidad called as they left.

"Oh man, my locker's 4081," Dawn complained. "Who else is in the 4000's?"

"That's be me," May replied. "You're in luck, Dawn, I have the locker 4074. Man, I got a bottom locker," she muttered.

"Oh! That means the odds have a top locker!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully.

"Be careful," Misty warned her. She surveyed Dawn's appearance. She was wearing a knee-length pale pink skirt and a black tank-top, with boots. "Boys sometimes are real perverts and can look up your skirt."

"Oh, no need to worry," Dawn assured her. "I'm wearing shorts underneath."

"See ya!" Lyra and Marina called, already heading to the 2000's lane.

"Bye guys! See ya in the class we have together or lunch!" Misty and Leaf said, walking toward the 6000's lane.

"Well, let's go, best friend," May said to Dawn, and they walked to their lockers.

"Oh, s***!" someone yelled, running in the hallway. Dawn and May gasped at the word as the boy broke a rule and dashed down the corridor, knocking several people aside. "I'm late for that d*** class!"

"I'm already hating this school," Dawn muttered to May, who nodded in silent agreement. They went to their lockers.

"What's your first class, Dawn?" May asked.

"Um, my homeroom is…oh Arceus, it's math," Dawn muttered.

"Oh well, mine's science. Catch ya later!" May called, grabbing her stuff needed for science and heading to a Wattson's classroom. Dawn grumbled under her breath while grabbing her spiral, calculator, and other mathematical items before going to a Candice's classroom.

* * *

Misty had to go to a Language Arts class with her teacher named Agatha. When a girl in the hallway had heard that, she was instantly sympathetic.

"Agatha has a _very_ short temper," the girl said furiously. "She called me a b**** just because I was late!" Misty was horrified.

_What a horrible teacher!_ Misty fumed.

"Class! Quiet down!" an old woman yelled when Misty opened the door. A girl with auburn hair was sitting quietly beside an empty desk. She had on a white dress with the sleeves nearly to her elbows. An orange bandana/hat was on her head and the hem of the sleeves and dress were a dark orange. She wore dark orange sandals with a blue rhinestone on it and she also had a small bag that was ornately decorated.

"Um…are you Agatha?" Misty asked quietly, already afraid of the crabby old woman. Agatha turned to face Misty.

"Yes, but it's Ms. Kikuko to _you_, dear," Agatha replied snidely. Misty had to control herself not to roll her eyes.

"Okay, Ms. Kikuko," Misty said politely. "Where can I sit?" Agatha seemed placated by Misty's polite tone.

"Beside Musyk," Agatha said, still stonily, pointing the girl Misty had noticed before. Misty nodded politely and walked over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower," Misty introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"My name's Melody Musyk," Melody smiled. "Are you the fourth Sensational Sister?"

"That's right," Misty said cheerfully, happy someone acknowledged her as the _fourth_ Sensational Sister instead of 'hey, are you sisters with the Sensationals?'. They talked throughout class, quietly, so Agatha wouldn't hear them, and they knew they would become good friends.

* * *

Dawn walked through the hallways and walked to Candice's classroom. She was known as Ms. Suzuna currently, but Dawn had heard some gossip about Candice being engaged to someone in the school (a teacher, she assumed hopefully).

"Are you Dawnessa Hikari Berlitz?" Candice asked Dawn kindly as she stepped into the class. Dawn took a shaky breath.

"That's right," Dawn said pleasantly, hiding her nervousness by twisting a lock of her waist-length hair around her fingers.

"Great," Candice smiled. "Just sit there beside Galenia." She gestured to a girl with shining dark brown hair that was slightly wavy and so long that it nearly reached her knees. She was wearing a proper school girl outfit, with a halfway-down-to-her-knees dark green skirt, a white puffed-sleeves shirt and a lighter green that her skirt vest with black buttons. A red ribbon was around her throat for the collar.

"Hey there, Berlitz," the girl said. Dawn smiled hesitantly at her and the girl softened. "My name's Giselle."

"You can just call me Dawn," Dawn suggested. Giselle smiled.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" she said joyously. Dawn grinned.

_Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all!_

* * *

"How was your day so far?" Marina asked Misty. "I had Gym for homeroom today and I made friends with a girl named Yellow Viridian. She's really nice."

"I hated homeroom," Misty replied back honestly. She had brought a turkey sandwich and was biting it vigorously. "My teacher was really mean. But I made a friend named Melody Musyk, and she was really nice as well."

"Hi guys!" Dawn said cheerfully, sitting down beside Marina. She opened her pink lunchbox. "Where's May, Leaf, and Lyra?"

"I'm not sure," Marina answered. She looked at Dawn's strawberries. "I'll trade you half a brownie for a strawberry."

"Deal," Dawn replied; she loved Marina's strawberries.

"Hey girl!" Giselle called. Dawn looked up.

"Oh, hello, Giselle," Dawn said warmly.

"Hey, Giselle," Misty greeted. Giselle smiled at Misty.

"You're in my 2nd period class, aren't you?" Giselle asked.

"That's right. Mr. Blaine was relentless in science," Misty nodded.

May, Leaf, and Lyra slid into the seats left of the table. Giselle sat beside Dawn. Yellow and Melody joined them as well. A girl named Brianna, who May had met, sat beside May. Casey had met Lyra and sat beside her.

"It's the _DREW!_" a girl squealed. May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Lyra, and Marina winced at the high frequency of the girl's voice. They looked to the girl, who had fluffy blond hair and pale, mossy green eyes.

"The Drew?" Dawn asked. Her eyes widened. "Oh, _that_ Drew." She snickered, as did the other girls.

"No one ever snickers at The Drew," Brianna said, surprised.

"Trust me, Bri, we have a _very_ good reason to do so," Marina laughed.

"Drewy! Drewy! Drewy!" girls chanted. Tons of girls raced toward a boy with glossy, thick light green hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a pair of light green/blue pants, a long-sleeved black shirt and a short-sleeved purple jacket. On his feet were green shoes. Drew flicked his hair as the girls squealed. Then even _more_ girls screamed and shrieked when four other boys entered the cafeteria. The guy in the lead was a tall, spiky auburn-haired boy with black eyes and an aura of 'coolness' around him. He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a collar that opened slightly to show off his black necklace with a purple gemstone, and purple jeans. On his feet were black sneakers. Cheerleaders immediately jumped up and started screaming.

"Kill me now," Lyra grumbled, covering her ears.

Second came a boy with nearly shoulder-length jagged plum-colored hair. His eyes were onyx-black and cold, with his face nearly emotionless, except his eyebrows were creased in a permanent frown (A/N: geez, it's been a while since I talked about Paul…). He was wearing gray cargo pants and a coal-gray shirt underneath a dark blue and lighter blue jacket that was open down to the elbow length in the front to show off his shirt. On his feet were dark blue and purple sneakers.

"Oh!" A fan girl fainted when the plum-haired boy took a step forward. Marina rolled her eyes.

Third came a boy with messy black hair. His eyes were dark but friendly. On his head was a red and black baseball cap. He was wearing black fingerless gloves with a light green for the wrists. The boy wore blue jeans, black and red and white-soled sneakers, and a white shirt with a black and yellow vest over it. He grinned at the girls as he saw his companion (Greenie) swamped by the screeches.

"Don't they ever go deaf?" Leaf muttered, feeling as if _she_ would go deaf.

Last of all came a boy with black hair and a yellow and black baseball camp the other way around. A spike of hair came from the front and his eyes were dark purple and friendly. He was wearing a red and white sweatshirt, orange shorts, and white, yellow, and black sneakers.

"Drew, Gary, Paul, Ash, and Jimmy," Melody explained to the new girls. Her eyes had literal stars in her eyes as she surveyed Ash. Giselle seemed infatuated with Gary while Brianna was gazing dreamily at Drew. Yellow seemed to like Jimmy the best while Casey seemed to admire Paul (A/N: not in some rabid fan girl way, just admire).

"Wow," Misty sighed. "I'm sure they're _really_ quite famous in this school but we seriously don't have time for this."

"Yeah, and the greenie boy seems like he belongs in a garden instead of a school," May muttered under her breath.

"Care to repeat what you just said, red?" an arrogant male voice cut into their conversation. Brianna, Giselle, Melody, and Yellow gasped while Casey looked happy that the most coolest boys in the whole school had come to their table. May looked happy for a fight and Dawn was tugging her down.

"Let's finish our lunch now," Marina suggested. May turned to sit back down when Lyra elbowed her and whispered something in her ear. May laughed as did Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Lyra, and Marina.

"Hey, Drew do you like to impress girls so much that you go into the bathroom?" May smirked, facing Drew once again. Drew felt his face grow warm.

"What do you mean?" he asked. _Play it cool, play it cool. There's no way they would know about that!_

"Oh, a fan-girl problem, wasn't it, Drewbie?" May grinned. _This is priceless!_ Dawn, Misty, Marina, Lyra, and Leaf burst out laughing. They laughed so hard they bent over double at Drew's completely shocked face and the disgusted look that the rest of the boys gave Drew.

"Oh, sorry, Drew," Dawn said, seeing as they went too far. Drew relaxed slightly at Dawn's polite and pleasant tone. "I'm Dawn Berlitz. That's May Maple, this is Misty Waterflower, that's Marina Aquamarine, Lyra Nakajima (A/N: her Japanese voice actor's last name), and Leaf Green."

"You should probably know _our_ names," Drew smirked, flicking his hair.

"Nope," Lyra said. "Tell us."

"I'm _the_ Drew Hayden," Drew began, but Jimmy cut him off.

"Let me do it," he said. "I'm Jimmy Golden, that's Ash Ketchum, Paul Ikari, Drew Hayden, and Gary Oak."

"Hey, where's Khoury?" Ash asked.

"He-here!" a boy with dark green hair and glasses covering black eyes came rushing in. He was wearing a chartreuse long-sleeved shirt and a lime-green vest over it, along with jeans and chestnut-brown boots.

"_Finally_," Gary muttered.

"Let's eat!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Drew flicked his head calmly as he took a seat across from May. The other girls (the non-main girls) had left the table after they decided to give the other girls some time alone with the boys. Ash sat across from Misty, Gary sat across from Leaf, Jimmy sat across from Marina, Khoury from Lyra, and Paul from Dawn.

"So, you guys are new here," Jimmy said, opening a friendly conversation.

"That's right," Marina said warily.

"Where'd ya move from?" Gary asked.

"Vera Town," Leaf replied.

"Why did you move here?" Ash asked.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" Misty snapped. "Geez, we're not here for your own amusement; you guys _may_ be deemed the most popular people but _we_ are not impressed."

"I hate this," Dawn muttered under her breath. Then she turned with a questioning look toward Paul. "Don't you say anything?"

"He's cold and emotionless," Ash said densely. Paul crossed his arms.

"I can speak for my self, Ash."

"I see _someone_ likes to talk," Dawn muttered.

"Unlike _you_, who talks all the time," Paul said smartly back, making Dawn hiss.

"So, what do your families do for a living?" Lyra asked everyone.

"My father and I own one of the most productive restaurants in Diamondé City," Khoury offered. "It's called the Ruby Diner."

"Diner? Isn't it that busy one by King Street?" Leaf asked, recalling the impressive and large restaurant they had seen on their way to school.

"Oh, yeah," Khoury replied. "But we kinda got famous and didn't want to change the name, so…"

"His family also own a productive supermarket!" Ash chipped in. "My mom helps out as the head cook at the Ruby Diner."

"Cool!" Misty exclaimed. "Maybe we should check it out sometime, shouldn't we?"

"I'm surprised your sisters didn't introduce us yet, Misty," May said thoughtfully.

"May, we just got here _yesterday_," Dawn said in exasperation.

"Oh, right!"

"Wait, you're Misty _Waterflower_?" Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah," Misty answered. "My sisters are the Sensational Sisters."

"You had to perform once in a while," Marina teased Misty.

"So did you!" Misty fired back.

"But _I_ actually enjoyed it! You were the _lead_ mermaid in that show."

"It was crashed by those idiots," Misty said back. "Good thing the crowd thought it was really part of the show."

"When's the next show?" Jimmy asked.

"My sister really loves those performances," Gary added.

"I'm not sure; my sisters never told me about their schedule," Misty shrugged apologetically.

"Can you tell us your family and we'll tell you ours!" Marina offered.

"Okay, shoot," Drew said.

"You first!" May snapped.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, geez," Drew muttered. "My mom's name is Rosella. My dad's name is Jonathan. Mom and I grow flowers and sell them in a florist shop with other items; so it's more valuable. My dad works in an electric company."

"As I said before, my mom is working at the Ruby Diner," Ash began. "Her name is Delia and my dad…well, I'm not so sure where my dad is. He left before I was born, so I never really knew him."

"Oh, Ash, that's so sad," Misty said sympathetically, wondering how she would fare without _her_ dad.

"He left before I was born, so I never really knew him," Ash repeated.

"I have a dad named Greg (A/N: his English voice actor's first name). He's in charge of the Ruby Diner and the Emerald Supermarket," Khoury said.

"Lots of places are named after jewels," Lyra pointed out.

"After the city, I guess," Gary shrugged. "I have a grandfather, Professor Oak, who's a valuable researcher. He's really famous and I'd like to follow his footsteps. I have a sister named May who-"

"Oh my god, she has the same name as me!" May shrieked. The girls rolled their eyes while the boys covered their ears.

"Y-yeah, whatever," Gary sighed. "She's in college right now, nineteen years old. May's a total fan of the Sensational Sisters and works at this expensive clothing shop that has clothes that are _really_ expensive and good."

"No duh," Misty rolled her eyes.

"My dad's name is Sean (A/N: Jimmy's English voice actor's name) and my mom's name is Sarah (A/N: Made up). Dad works with Drew's dad in the electric company and my mom works at the Emerald Supermarket," Jimmy explained. "I'm an only child."

"How about you?" Dawn asked, propping her elbows on the table and looking with an intense gaze at Paul, the only boy who hadn't spoken.

"If you must know, I have an older brother named Reggie who's in college currently, twenty-two years old," Paul sighed. "My mother and father died when I was three, so I never really got the chance to know them."

"Oh…" Dawn said sadly, but it was clear that Paul didn't want her pity and sympathy in one glare he sent toward her way.

"I'll start," Misty offered. "My mother's name is Serenity, and she's pretty much in charge of Vera Town. My father's name is Daniel. They work together to keep Vera Town good, prospering, and healthy. You know my sisters, who're in the acting and modeling business."

"My mom's back in Vera Town," Lyra began. "Her name is Lysa and my dad's name is Sander. My mom and dad are in charge of the trade route that helps Vera Town continue to be prospering. I'm an only child."

"I'm an only child too. My mother, Destiny, was in the modeling business as well. I've always taken after her, I suppose," Marina grinned.

"My mom's name is Flora," Leaf said. "She's in charge of the restaurant chains in Vera Town and the town beside it. My dad's name is Vane and he's the owner of the electric and water companies in Vera Town and the surrounding towns."

"I have a full family," May started. "My mom's name is Caroline, and my dad's name is Norman. I have a little brother named Max who's in Vera Middle School. My dad works at the electric and water companies as well, while my mom busies herself with the town needs around her."

"I'm an only child," Dawn said quietly. "My mom has to work late because I don't have a dad or any siblings." The way she said it…sorrowfully and down…made everyone stop what they were doing.

"…I'm sorry, Dawn," Ash said after the pause.

"Sorry doesn't change anything," Dawn said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. "No need to worry!" Misty, May, Lyra, Marina, and Leaf sweatdropped.

"And that's when I worry the most," they muttered in unison, causing Dawn to sweatdrop as well.

* * *

Dawn muttered under her breath as she was pushed and pummeled in the busy hallways.

_Oh my god!_ Dawn grumbled in her head. _I know this is a busy school, but does everyone have to go crazy when the bell rings?_

"Hey, Dawn! Are you doing anything after school?" Giselle asked her at Dawn's locker. Most of the people had cleared away by then, for which Dawn was eternally grateful.

"Yeah, I have gymnastics after this," Dawn replied. "Sorry." Giselle shrugged.

"See ya tomorrow, then!" she called cheerfully, heading out with her green bag on her shoulder.

"See you!" Dawn called back, hoisting her backpack on her back and walking in a different direction toward the gym.

It was a tall, square-shaped building. Made of tan stone, it stood out in the field of bright green grass surrounding it. The words '_STONEBREAKER'_ were painted in bright red paint, making Dawn wince at the vibrancy.

_At least it's obvious it's there_, Dawn thought with a hint of amusement. She walked to the maple wood door and pushed it open.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked. A woman with flaxen-colored hair looked up from her work. Her silver nameplate spouted the words '_Stephanie Hansen'_.

"Are you here for the gymnastics class?" Stephanie asked cheerfully. Dawn nodded.

"That's right!" Dawn replied. "Um…what do I do?" Stephanie pressed a button and a young woman with short pink hair, dressed like she was ready to fight, came from a back door.

"Hi," the woman greeted, bowing. Dawn bowed back, slightly confused. "My name is Maylene. I'm the coach for gymnastics."

"Oh!" All of Dawn's confusion wore off. "Alright! My name's Dawn. Where do we get started?"

"How long have you done gymnastics?" Maylene asked Dawn as they walked to the gym room.

"Um, for nearly my whole life, really," Dawn replied. "Ever since I was three, I've always dreamed of doing gymnastics. And since I was six, I've done it. About ten years, now," she concluded. Maylene grinned.

"Well, Dawn, put on your suit and let's get this party started!"

* * *

Dawn emerged from the dressing room. She was wearing a dark blue leotard that shined in the light. A white mini-skirt was at the end.

"I'm ready!" she declared. Maylene nodded.

"Alright, let's see you in action," Maylene commanded. Dawn grinned and immediately sprung up.

At the sidelines, watching, stood a boy with plum-colored hair. His cold, dark eyes surveyed the beautiful movements of the blunette, who had just finished a ballerina-like cartwheel on the balance beam. (A/N: I'm not going to pretend I know gymnastics.) His gaze was thoughtful and _slightly_ admiring as he watched her on the rings and the vaults. To him, it seemed like there was more to the tall, preppy blunette than meets the eye…

* * *

May raced to the gym of the school. _Tennis, tennis, who's my coach again? Oh yeah! It's that Winona woman…Ms. Nagi! Sweet, where's the tennis court? Oh! There it is…oof!_ May crashed into someone and fell back. The person she had slammed into fell on her back as well.

"What the h*** was that for?" the girl shouted, running her fingers through her medium brown hair. Her green eyes flashed with annoyance. May took a moment to look at the girl's attire. She was wearing jeans and a brown tank-top with a white zip-up jacket. On her feet were white tennis shoes.

"I'm sorry!" May apologized, extending a gloved hand to the fallen girl. "I wasn't looking where I was going; I was deep in thought. I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going next time!" the girl snapped, going back toward the tennis court.

_Oh no, she's in tennis too…_May groaned.

"Hey! Are you Maybella Haruka Maple?" the coach asked. She was tall and lithe, looking like she had played tennis all her life and would _never_ give it up.

"Um…Ms. Nagi? And yes, I'm Maybella Maple," May said hesitantly.

"Good to know," Winona grinned. "Change into the good attire for tennis and let's see your skill."

"Yes, ma'am!" May grinned. She rushed to the locker room and emerged with a nearly knee-length white skirt and a white shirt with a black and white sailor collar. In her hand was a silver racket and a tennis ball was in her other hand. Winona positioned herself on the other side of the court. (A/N: I know a _bit_ more of tennis than I know of gymnastics.)

"Start it!" Winona yelled, blowing a whistle. May threw the ball up in the air and swung the racket, hitting the ball. Winona expertly hit it back up high, and May jumped with quick reflexes to hit the ball right back.

"Is that the best you got, you piece of s***?" the girl from before taunted May, who gritted her teeth and hit the ball back with such force that it shot by Winona and she got a score. Winona was shocked.

"Well, May, great job! I've never seen a faster shot," the coach praised May, who flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you," she said sweetly and sincerely. "What's next?" Winona went over to her and steadied her hand.

"Let's see if you can go quicker. It seems that you need to time your shots, because they sometimes go out of bounds, and that counts for points _against_ your team," Winona mused.

In the stands, a boy with light green hair was watching the match with interest in his eyes.

_May's more interesting than she seems to be at first…_were close to the thoughts that that boy seemed to think as he surveyed her jumps and runs as she hit the ball back and forth above the net. _Much more…_

* * *

Misty ran around the track, racing ahead of everyone.

"This is _easy_!" she panted to herself. "I mean, are those guys just working out or something?"

"How about try your skills with the boys?" the coach, Mr. Denzi, called.

"Sure!" Misty said, stopping.

"Ketchum! See if the new girl can beat you at track!" Volkner yelled. Misty's heart raced. _Ketchum!_ _That's Ash!_ Sure enough, it was the black-haired boy with the red and black baseball cap.

"Hey, Myst!" Ash said, unaware of the nickname he had just given her. "Let's race! Those boys are balls! All they do is roll around!" Misty laughed.

"Let's go!" Volkner shouted. "And…_go!_" Ash sprinted off with Misty right at his heels.

"Don't feel too down if you don't succeed," Ash warned her, panting. "I'm the fastest person in the track."

"Oh yeah?" Misty challenged. "I'm fast, and so far I'm doing really well." Ash grinned.

"Who said this is my fastest?" As Misty gasped, Ash quickened his pace and Misty dug in herself deeper until she was exactly at the same pace as Ash. His dark eyes were widening but he sped up until he was exactly a foot in front of Misty. Misty gritted her teeth and sprinted ahead of Ash.

It was like that for a while. Ash got in front of Misty, then Misty got in front of him. It was like...a real competition. The coach and everyone was watching with wide eyes and open jaws as they saw the 'new girl' beating the fastest boy on the team, then losing, then winning, back and forth, back and forth. Lyra was watching with a cheer.

"Go Misty! Go Misty!" Lyra yelled, cheering her friend on. Marina joined her.

"C'mon Mist! You can do it!" Marina shouted.

"And…the winner is…" Volkner was staring in shock. "Th-the winner is…"

* * *

(A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who's the winner?)

Leaf grinned as she kicked the soccer ball high in the air and watched it roll into the goal. The goalie, who was Khoury, skidded and was too late to catch the ball.

"Whoa! Green, you're on the team!" the coach, Chuck Shijima, shouted triumphantly. Leaf smirked. She _loved_ soccer; she had been playing it since she was five years old. It was sort of her passion, in a way.

"Wow, Leaf, you're good!" Khoury said, sitting up and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Gary was on the team too, and handed Khoury his glasses, which had fallen off when Khoury had skidded.

"More than I expected," Gary admitted to Leaf. "But it's nothing equal to an Oak."

"I bet I could beat _you_!" Leaf challenged.

"Yeah, right," Gary snorted.

"I _challenge_ you!" Leaf smirked. "If you don't accept, I'm sure you're not all your cheerleaders expect you to be. I can just imagine it." Her smirk turned into an amused grin. "_Oh! Look! Gary's a coward! Oh my god! I would never have expected that! You know what? I think he's an idiot! He must be!_" Leaf mimicked the cheerleaders in a high voice.

"Shut up," Gary growled. Leaf smiled; she had figured that Gary was a type who _never_ backed down from a challenge.

"So, is that a yes or a cowardly excuse?" Leaf asked, silently cheering in victory.

"You're on, Green," Gary snarled.

"Give it your best shot, Oak," Leaf smirked.

Gary kicked the ball but Leaf blocked it with a high kick. She punted it back and Gary managed to head butt it back, so Leaf did the same.

"Had enough yet?" Leaf smirked.

"Not yet!" Gary shouted, kicking the ball fiercely. Leaf calmly stopped it with her foot.

"Gary, pointer," Leaf said calmly. "Guard your left side." Gary turned to the left but then Leaf kicked it smoothly into the goal by the right. "Oh, and another pointer: guard _both_ sides." Gary growled, but then grinned.

"You got the best of me," he admitted. "But you were lucky this time!" Leaf smiled; she was sure that Gary was going easy on her, but it was fun all the same.

"C'mon, more practice!" Volkner called.

* * *

"Thank you for the lesson!" Dawn chirped, smiling at Maylene.

"You're welcome. I'll see you again tomorrow?" Maylene asked.

"Yep. I can't wait!" Dawn's deep blue eyes were shining and Maylene was shocked by the fire in her eyes.

_She must really like gymnastics a lot…_

Dawn went into the dressing room and came out in her own clothes. She walked outside, deep in thought, when she crashed into a guy and fell sprawling back.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry!" Dawn said. She heard a grunt of annoyance and opened her eyes. "Oh, hi, Paul. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Paul glared at her.

"Keep your eyes open, you troublesome girl," Paul growled, then continued on his way.

"Troublesome?!" Dawn yelled. "What do you mean?!" Paul ignored her and continued walking, his hands in his pockets and his back to her. A ring that sounded like waves crashing and Canon in D interrupted Dawn's angry rage. Dawn picked it up.

"Hi, this is Dawn. What's wrong, Misty?"

"_Hey, Dawn. Where are you? I thought we promised to meet in the Pine Cove!" _Misty was yelling.

"Geez, cool it, Mist! I'm coming! Calm down! I crashed into this jerk and had to pick myself up."

"_Oh, okay."_ Misty softened. "_Just hurry and be careful_."

"No need to worry," Dawn assured her. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

May picked up her Razr cell phone. Flipping it open, she flashed a picture of the sunset.

"Different sunsets here than in Vera Town, huh?" Leaf said, missing Vera.

"That's right," May said. "Hey, Mist, can I borrow your phone for a quick second?"

"What for?" But Misty handed over her phone anyways. I looked through it quickly to find the sunset she had taken a picture of before we left. Comparing it with the picture I just took, I saw that the one in Diamondé City was more darker and clouded.

"Ugh, I miss Vera Town," Lyra sighed.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Dawn called, running in.

"Nothing much," Marina sighed. "Except the sunsets here are darker than the ones in Vera."

"Oh, yeah," Dawn said quietly. They paused for a minute, then Dawn took in the surroundings. The Pine Cove was a small café. The roof was white and the floor, table, chairs, booths, walls, and other wooden items were made of mahogany. It wasn't the brightest place but cool and dark, making it seem home-like.

"This is awesome," Lyra said cheerfully. "This is now my official favorite place."

"Let's order something!" May said.

"Oh, god," Leaf groaned. "Do the boys stalk us or something?" The girls turned at the door to see the boys come in. Ash, Gary, Paul, and Drew.

"Hey, where's Khoury?" Marina asked them.

"Oh, his dad made him stay at the Ruby Diner. It was busy," Gary replied, sliding into the seat beside Leaf, who inched away. Ash sat beside Dawn, and Drew sat across from May. Paul leaned against the booth, beside Dawn.

"How about Jimmy?" Misty asked.

"Jimmy…he has some classes or something or other after school that's longer than normal on Thursdays."

"Hey, what song are you listening to?" Ash asked Dawn, who had pulled out her Sidekick and listened to some songs. In response, Dawn handed him the phone.

"Ooh! What song do you have?" May asked Dawn; she loved hearing Dawn's songs. Dawn paused the song and answered.

"Things Left Unsaid." Then she went back to listening it again.

"I love that song," Ash said cheerfully. "Sort of sad, but really beautiful."

"_If you fly away tonight, I want to tell you that I love you,"_ Misty sang quietly. "_I hope that you can hear me, I have you can feel me."_

"That song is awesome," May grinned. "It's one of our favorites," she added for Gary and Drew's benefit.

"We wrote a story about it too," Lyra put in. Dawn pulled out a notebook and handed it to Drew. Ash asked Dawn if he could listen too, and Dawn nodded.

Gary opened the notebook and began reading aloud.

"'Shadow watched in horror; the girl he had loved for so long was dying. He had just seen her a few days ago! She was fine! She had talked to him about the book he had given her called 'The Beginning of the End'. It was about a girl who's life was melting away, and the boy who loved her never told her he loved her before she died. Now, to his immense terror, Aurora was dying. Leaving him.

"No! Aurora, Aurora, Aurora!" Shadow cried, shaking her gently. "Please, please, wake up." He started sobbing. He wished Aurora would wake up so they could talk for hours like they used to.

_Oh, how'd we talk for hours upon end._

_What I would give to do it again._

"Won't you open your eyes? Please?" _If you die…oh, Aurora, I love you! Please don't leave! Aurora!_ He felt her shuddering underneath him. Shadow gently felt her cheek. "Aurora, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he wept.

"She's leaving us," the doctor told him quietly. Shadow's body shook with shuddering sobs. _No! No! She can't leave me now! Aurora, I love you! Please, please, no…_Aurora gasped once and a tear spilled from her eyes before she became still.

"Aurora…" Shadow cried. "Aurora!"

_Goodbye for now…_

_I'll see you again, some way, somehow_

_When it's my time to leave this world_

_I'll hold you again and melt at your smile._

_Now…you're not part of me anymore. _

_Words of life…that's what you gave me. _

_Aurora, Aurora, Aurora! I love you…you left me, I'm sorry I never told you…'"_

"That's sad…" Ash said quietly.

"But it doesn't have to be just a boyfriend/girlfriend thing," Dawn interjected. "It could be for anything. Like someone watching a child die, or a grandparent, or…or anyone they loved."

* * *

_It could be for anything. Like someone watching a child die, or a grandparent, or…or anyone they loved_.

Dawn's words sunk into Paul deeply. There _was_ a reason he loved that song; it was because it reflected on _him_. He would _never_ show to anyone how devastated he was by his parents' death. Sure, he had lived thirteen years of his life without his parents with only his brother to take care of him, but he still felt like _something_ was missing inside of him. His heart felt like there was a part missing that no one had been able to patch up. Reggie had been concerned, and had suspected, to himself, that Paul was acting cold for a reason and needed someone to love. But what was the chances of that?

_Or…or anyone they loved._ His parents.

_It could be for anything._ Paul groaned and rolled over in his bed. The rain pounded on the roof and lulled him to sleep.

_Is there really someone out that that can mend a broken heart?_

* * *

Ugh…that was _really_ long. More than ten pages, that's for sure. And about 7,700 words!!!

I hoped you liked it!

Just to make things clear:

Gymnastics: Dawn

Tennis: May

Soccer: Leaf, Gary, and Khoury

Track: Lyra, Misty, and Ash

Marina takes choreography and Jimmy takes karate, they're just not mentioned. And Paul…doesn't really take anything…

I hoped you liked it! Review please!


	3. Losing Red Gaining Green

Wondering what shippings will be involved in this? I haven't declared any, have I?

Just a forewarning: I really love songs, so I insert a lot of songs in my long stories such as these. So I have a disclaimer: **I do not own any Pokémon characters or the songs I use in this.** Pay attention to the songs; most of them have a meaning for the story, like the Things Left Unsaid from before.

Again, if you haven't voted yet, vote on my poll! Then tell me what you voted for! And if you don't have an account, just put it down in your review and I'll add it to my tally mark!

* * *

Last chapter, the girls Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Lyra, and Marina went to school for the first day. They met up with Solidad when they were trying to find a way past the racing cars to school. On the way to Diamondé High, Solidad had a caller that went by the name of Drew. The girls overheard an embarrassing secret; one that May would use to embarrass him. At the school, they were nearly confronted by one of the 'Sharks', boys who 'prey' on girls for their own. Solidad hustled them into the school where they received their schedules and found their way to the school. To their horror, the people in the high school had rather coarse language and coarse goings; Misty even had a teacher who had coarse language! The girls each met a girl in their homeroom that they became great friends with.

At lunch, they were introduced to the most popular boys in the school: Drew, Paul, Ash, Gary, Jimmy, and Khoury. Some of their backgrounds were shared and they found out the family members of every person.

After school was over, everyone went their own way. Paul watched Dawn doing gymnastics and Drew watched May play tennis. Khoury and Gary were up against Leaf and lost. Ash and Misty went against each other during track with Marina and Lyra cheering Misty on.

This chapter takes place exactly a week later, the next Thursday, after school. What's going on with Dawn? With Misty? Leaf? Lyra? Marina? May?

* * *

"I hate after-school rushes," Dawn grumbled, brushing her blue skirt and straightening her white t-shirt. The wind blew harshly and Dawn was only too well reminded that it was nearly December. Her white scarf got loose from her neck and flew in the wind.

"Hey!" A blonde boy with a orange hair and a green scarf, white and orange long-sleeved t-shirt, gray jeans, and an orange and white watch exclaimed as the white scarf hit him in the wind.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried, running over to the boy, who was blinded. She swiftly pulled her scarf around her neck again and extended a white-gloved hand to him. "I'm sorry, the wind blew my scarf away…" The boy got up, taking her hand gratefully.

"Thanks," he replied in a cheerful way. The boy picked up his bag and grinned at her. "You're one of those new people that the most popular guys have their eyes on, right?" Dawn blinked in surprise.

"Um…yes, I'm one of the 'new girls'," she replied honestly. Extending her right hand for a handshake, she grinned. "I'm Dawn Berlitz. How about you?"

"I'm Barry Tycooné," Barry responded, shaking her arm vigorously. "So, Dawn, huh? Oh, you're that girl in my science class! Did you know Paul Ikari is in that science class too?" Dawn could only smile at Barry's hyperactive way of talking. Then what he said sunk in.

"Oh, yes," she answered. "I'm quite aware of that." _Only too well,_ she reflected bitterly. Paul had been cold and pretty much a jerk to her all week. Insulting her if she tried to talk to him, ignoring her otherwise, and calling her 'troublesome' everytime he addressed her personally.

"He's amazing!" Barry kept going. "He has straight A's, he's on the Honor Roll, and he's really famous in this place! Sometimes he's even more popular than that Hayden, but don't tell him I said that, or I'll fine you a thousand dollars!" Dawn laughed.

"Sure, sure," Dawn grinned. "Hey, didn't I see you with some other guys that seem as nice as you?" Barry nodded.

"There's Lucas Labrin, and then there's Silver Rocket, um…" Barry thought for a second. Dawn laughed.

"You forgot your own friends' names?" she teased, already liking the hyperactive blonde.

"No!" Barry defended. "I remember now! There's Red Pallet, Joe Rogers (A/N: English voice actor's last name), Johnathon Kales, um…ugh. Forrest Rannells (A/NL English 4Kids dub voice actor's last name), Vincent Jackson, and that's it…I think." Dawn sighed in amusement and exasperation, shaking her head.

"Well, okay," Dawn smirked. Then a name caught in her mind. "Labrin? As in, Lucanus Labrin?" Barry looked confused.

"Uh-huh, Lucanus Labrin. Oh!" Realization dawned on him. "He must be known by being a Shark. Nope, he's an ex-Shark. Now he's a 'Dolphin', is what the Sharks call ex-Sharks. Lucas has been replaced by this creepy weirdo named Conway Regan (English voice actor's last name). He's weirder than Lucas was, and don't worry, Lucas is now really reformed. He's really a gentleman now! And you're in sixteen, aren't you? In tenth grade? I'm your age. Lucas is seventeen, as is Silver." Dawn laughed once more, then looked to her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late for my gymnastics lesson! Catch ya later!" she called, running off. Barry waved.

"See ya later, Dawn!" he yelled, waving crazily. Dawn rolled her eyes but ran to the gym anyways.

* * *

"I can't…pant…believe…pant…that we have to…pant…race again!" Misty complained, running until she felt like her side was on fire. Ash looked back at her and shrugged.

"It makes ya faster," he pointed out, and Misty sighed. But she forced herself to keep running. Lyra was running after them, humming a tune that she had made up earlier.

"When's our next track meet with Ruby High?" Lyra asked, finally catching up to them.

"I think it's next Tuesday," Ash replied. "That's why we have to hurry. There's a few guys from there that I'd like to beat."

"Hey, aren't there a few girls that are good too?" Misty fake-pouted. Ash grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while continuing to run.

"Y-yeah, there a-are…but I think you're faster, M-Myst," he stammered. Lyra grinned and Misty knew that Lyra would mercilessly tease her later.

"Hey, how about you name some of them?" Misty suggested.

"Okay," Ash answered. "There's Rudy Trovita, Duplica Imite, and Macey Williams (A/N: English voice actor's last name). They're pretty fast and are Diamondé High's main rivals."

"How about for soccer and tennis?" Lyra asked, concerned for May and Leaf.

"Um…you're going to have to ask Drew and Gary and Khoury for that," Ash said sheepishly, "I don't keep track of other people's rivals."

"Oh…oh well," Lyra shrugged.

"How about we have a group date?" Ash suggested suddenly. "Us guys with you girls. Maybe out to the park or a movie? Not like a real date, but just a friendly date!"

"Um…" Misty was at a loss for words. "I guess? But we're going to have to make sure with Dawn, Marina, Leaf, and May first," she warned.

"No problem," Ash replied easily. "I'm sure Gary and Khoury will be fine with it. I'm not so sure about Drew and Jimmy, but I think they'll come. Paul's the only one I'm not certain for. Hey," Ash stopped. "Do you think Dawn has been acting…I dunno, _weird_ for a few days?"

"Hm…not really," Lyra thought for a moment.

"Not at all! She's fine." Even as Misty said it, she _knew_ something was up with Dawn. Maybe she was falling for someone when their parents said something about _not_ falling for someone…yet she also knew that Marina was falling for Jimmy even quicker than the unwilling Dawn was.

"Ugh…this lifestyle is so hard!" Lyra groaned.

"What lifestyle?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ash," Misty took over, "We've been raised differently from other people. Our parents laid out rules that we follow everyday, or at least tried too."

"What are some of the rules?" Ash asked with amusement and curiosity.

"Let's see," Misty thought for a minute.

"Don't throw yourself away to other people, other than the one you're married too," Lyra chipped in.

"Don't smoke or drink or do anything hazardous to your body," Misty listed.

"Don't date until you know you're ready, and even then don't throw yourself away," Lyra added.

"Don't curse or gossip about other people," Misty put in.

"Dress modestly, don't flirt, be sincere and polite," Lyra said.

"I get it," Ash laughed. He sped to the finish line.

"I beat ya!" he taunted Misty.

"I was the one who was talking!" Misty exclaimed. "And it was a tie last time!" Ash shrugged.

"Hey, practice is over. How about we go over to the Ruby Diner?" he asked Misty. "You can come too, Lyra," he added to Lyra.

"Sure!" they said cheerfully. Misty took out her blue and white Rant, dialing a few numbers.

"Dawn?" Misty said into the phone. "Are you done?"

"_Yes, apparently now that I'm actually answering the phone_," was Dawn's retort.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked in confusion; Dawn wasn't usually that sarcastic.

"_That stupid jerk Paul! Geez!"_ Dawn fumed. "_It had been a WEEK since I crashed into him by accident and then I nearly bump into him again and he calls me a troublesome annoying girl! What did I ever do to him?"_ Misty sweatdropped; when Dawn ranted, she _ranted_.

"Um, yeah, Dawn, Ash, Lyra, Khoury and I are going to the Ruby Diner. Are you going to come?"

"_Why not?_" Dawn sighed. "_I'll be there if I don't get lost. Stupid traffic…why can't I get a car sometimes….okay, see ya."_

"Bye!" Misty said.

"Hey, I'll pick up Dawn if you like," Ash said.

"Oh, would you?" Lyra exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Hey!" Gary yelled. "We're coming too!"

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "Hey, Gary, you give the girls a lift and I'll go grab Dawn," Ash suggested.

"Okay then, Ashy-boy," Gary replied, and motioned toward a red convertible. "Let's go, girls, and Khoury."

* * *

"Hey, you're May, aren't you?" May whipped around. It was the girl that had bumped into her last time and called her a b****.

"Um, yes," May said warily. The girl smiled, flipping her brown hair.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot last time," the girl continued. "I didn't mean to call you a b****, I was sort of in a bad mood last time."

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell," May said sarcastically. The girl drew back slightly, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, May, really. Is there a way I could make it up to you? Maybe you could join our group!" Her eyes lit up.

"Um, you could start by telling me your name," May said, a bit bemused. _What's her 'group' anyways?_

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl flushed. "My name's Kyra Jones."

"Okay, Jones, who's your group?" May asked.

"Well, let me introduce them to you!" Kyra said, heading over to another part. She was going toward a place of the city that May wasn't quite comfortable with.

"Um, are you sure it's safe over there?" May asked worriedly. Kyra looked back.

"Of course it's safe! It's perfectly fine!" Kyra answered, as if it was merely going to the park. "My friends and I go there all the time!" May shrugged and nodded, following the determined girl. Where to? May wasn't quite sure, but she decided to push away her feelings of doubt and continued toward the more forbidding part of Diamondé City.

Little did she know how much a little visit with some girls could change her life.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I watched amusement as a blunette muttered to herself furiously, walking on the sidewalk. Her hair blew back in the rush of the cars passing on the streets.

"Stupid…" Dawn grumbled under her breath, walking toward the Ruby Diner, or the direction that Khoury had told them the day before. "Where in the world _is_ this place?" I grinned at her grumbling and decided to end her annoyance.

"Hey, Dawn, you want a ride?" I called. Dawn looked up and a smile crossed her face.

"Oh, hey, Ash!" Dawn grinned. She opened the door of my silvery blue Toyota SUV and climbed in. Grinning, Dawn took a deep breath of the air freshener that was blueberries.

"Misty would love this!" she exclaimed. Looking at me curiously, Dawn asked, "Where _are_ they?" I put my hands on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Leaf, Lyra, Khoury, Gary, and Misty went to the Ruby Diner, remember?" I reminded her. "I just volunteered to pick you up and Misty was hungry, so she went with Gary, who had to go there right away because Khoury needed to get there and Gary's Khoury's ride." Dawn nodded in understanding, leaning back and closing her eyes. Her eyes flew open as she realized something.

"Hey, can I choose a station?" she asked, gesturing toward the radio.

"Sure," I said, not taking my eyes off the road. Dawn quickly found a station and smiled at the song.

_Don't walk away,_

_When I'm talking to you_

_This ain't no time for you bad attitude_

_Don't gimme that face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_Cuz my heart's already in it _

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it,_

_Don't walk away._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What? Gary! You forgot to fill up the gas?" Leaf exclaimed, pounding him on the head.

"What?" Misty screeched. Khoury and Gary winced while Lyra and Leaf rolled their eyes. "Where's the nearest gas station?"

"Near the Ruby Diner," Khoury replied. "But it's pretty far from here and I'm not sure if this much gas will last until we get there."

"Oak, if we have to wait longer than an hour I'm going to strangle you," Misty threatened. Gary rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever, Scarlet, but you can try. I think I'm going to have to pull over and call a tow truck," Gary replied. Khoury whispered something to Lyra and Leaf, then they giggled. Gary smirked.

"Oak…" Misty hissed.

"Relax, Waterflower. I have a spare gallon of gas in the back, but we _will_ have to pull over," Gary sighed, driving over to an empty parking lot and turning off the engine.

"Khoury, isn't the Ruby Diner a few miles from here?" Lyra asked, thumbing through her iPhone's GPS.

"Yeah, but this amount of gas isn't going to get us there. And I don't fancy having Misty's fingers around my throat; my life is _very_ precious to me, thank you," Khoury replied, hefting the gallon of gas out of the trunk and handing it to Gary.

"Now we're on the road again, Waterflower. Keep it down and don't distract me or we _will_ wait even longer to get to the Ruby Diner," Gary cautioned, wiping his hands on his pants and swinging himself into the driver's seat.

"Nah, no worries," Misty sighed. "Just hurry up."

"Calm down, Mist. It's not like the food will disappear or anything," Lyra sighed. Misty sighed.

"I guess you're right…but if you _do_ get us there," Misty began, but Leaf cut her off.

"Mistia! We're _here_!" Leaf snapped.

"Mistia?" Gary rose an eyebrow. "That's your full name?"

"Unfortunately," Misty grumbled. "Let's go! I see Ash and Dawn!" Misty leaped out of the car and gave Dawn a hug.

"Whoa, Mist, what did they do to you?" Dawn asked, laughing. Misty grinned.

"I want to see if this is actually as good as everyone had told us," Misty said, smiling at Khoury and Gary, who realized that it was Misty's way of apologizing. They nodded, accepting it.

"Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's eat! I'm starving!" Lyra and Leaf sighed.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you!" Marina yelled. They turned to see her and Jimmy calling through a window.

"Come in! We have a large table!" Jimmy added. They nodded and entered the bustling restaurant. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving out golden and silver light. The floor underfoot was soft, and a tawny color, patterned with brown and red intricate flowers weaving through the tawny-colored skies. The walls were a cream-colored white and the ceiliing was dark oak wood. Each table was an inch-thick piece of clear glass in a circle, standing on an intricate ivory stand. The chairs were ivory and cushioned with tawny-colored cushions. Jimmy was sitting beside a window with Marina beside him.

"Wow," Dawn breathed. "Khoury, this place is amazing!" Khoury grinned.

"It is, isn't it?" he boasted.

"Would you tell introduce your friends to me?" a taller and older looking version Khoury came up to them. He didn't wear any glasses and his skin was slightly darker.

"Oh, hi, Dad!" Khoury greeted. "That's Dawn, that's Misty, Marina, Leaf, and Lyra."

"Wait, where's May and Drew?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"I think they stayed for more tennis practice," Leaf replied.

"Aw, what a pity," Dawn sighed. "This place is amazing."

"Why, thank you," Greg replied. "Is there anything specifically that you would like?"

"I'd just like one of your famous buns!" Leaf exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked. "I read about this place in a magazine in that bookshop that Misty and I go to every so often!" Misty laughed.

"That's right; _that_ was what you were so caught up in. I'll order the same thing, please," Misty added to Greg.

"Okay. How about the rest of you?" Greg asked.

"Same thing, along with that delicious milk!" Ash exclaimed.

"As I expected," Greg smiled. He entered the kitchen and there was a gasp of shock. A woman with dark, reddish orange hair ran out of the kitchen and threw her arms around Ash.

"My little boy! How was school today?" she asked. Misty got to the conclusion that this was Delia, Ash's mother.

"Um, great, Mom," Ash replied uncomfortably.

"You might want to get to the kitchen again, Aunt Delia," Gary suggested. The girls gaped.

"Mrs. Ketchum is your aunt? Ash is your cousin?" Marina gaped.

"Apparently," Jimmy shrugged. "Their dads were brothers."

"Wow…this is wacky," Leaf muttered.

"At least you know us!" Ash gave a goofy grin and everyone sighed, but laughed all the same.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"Huh? May! What did you do?" I heard Dawn scream. Lyra, Leaf, and I looked at each other in confusion. May was here? We raced to where Dawn and May currently were and gasped. May was _completely_ changed. Her hair was pulled back in a two sided, single ponytail at the back of her head, hanging down her back. The signature red bandana wasn't on her, and she was wearing _no_ red clothes at all. A layer of blood-red lipstick was on her lips, and her outfit was atrocious! A pair of short shorts that were pure night-black, a tight shirt that showed off her belly button and her small curves, not to mention sleeveless, completely! On her feet were the thinnest clear-colored flip-flops that wouldn't last a single hike. Not to mention that on her face was a light dusting of powder and thick blush, with red mascara and black eyeliner.

"H-how did you end up like this?" Leaf exclaimed.

"Like what?" May asked. "This is the best pair of clothes ever! I mean, look at what you guys are wearing! D*** clothes. Like, Hailye and Enga are the coolest girls around and they took me into their group, thanks to Kyra Jones! They're pure awesome, and, like, they told me my clothes were a pile of s*** so I put them away and bought a great few pairs of clothing like this. Make-up was also so, like, _in_, so I bought them too! You guys should, like, _so_ get these like _awesome_ clothes!" We stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with our May?" Lyra cried. I could only stare in shock. May was…_swearing_! What happened with our dear May?

"I'm still May Maple," May shrugged indifferently. Dawn's face had gone rigid and Marina was gaping.

"Anyways, I'm leaving. We're going to a fun hanging-out place somewhere," May grinned.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_yOu can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No, I don't need you again._

"Oops! That's Hailye! Gotta go!" May waved and dashed out of the house.

"What happened?" Marina asked. "May just went…off."

"She's now one of the populars," Lyra groaned. "I didn't expect high school to go like this already on us."

"I'm afraid for May," I said quietly. "You know what high-schoolers sometimes do. Have wild parties, swear all the time, slack off, play hookey (A/N: is that right?), skip classes, etc. I don't want that to happen to May."

"I think we're too late," Dawn said. "She's way gone."

"We shouldn't have left her like that!" Leaf cried. "We should have brought her with us."

"Where was Drew?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure," Dawn mused. "Hey, how about someone calls Ash?"

"I don't have their phone numbers," Lyra said.

"Oh, well…I have Ash's," Dawn replied sheepishly. "I'll call." She dialed some numbers and waited.

"_Yo, Ketchum here. What's up?"_ Ash asked.

"Hi, Ash? This is Dawn. I was wondering if you knew where Drew was?"

"_No, Drew left for tennis practice and we never saw him since. Why? Is there something wrong?"_ Ash questioned.

"N-not really," Dawn looked at us for help. We nodded. "Well, May got accepted into the popular group and she's completely changed."

There was a pause on the other end. Then,

"_Oh, s***!"_ Ash cursed. "_That's not good. Um…wanna meet somewhere? I'll contact Drew and see if we can change May back. Let's see…"_

"How about the Pine Cove?" Leaf cut in. "I love that place."

"_Great. I'll get Gary, Jimmy, Khoury, and Paul to come too,"_ Ash said.

"Paul?" Marina gaped. "You can convince him to come?"

"_Well, I can try. He's got nothing better to do at this time anyways,"_ Ash replied, a shrug obvious in his voice.

"That's true. Hey, Ash, can I have your phone number?" I asked.

"_Sure. Dawn, give Myst my cell number. Catch ya later!"_ Ash hung up. I looked to Dawn, who looked at her phone.

"Here, Mist," Dawn said. "872-979-1232. Got it?"

"Um…" I typed it in and repeated it. "872-979-1232?"

"Yeah. That's it. Great, let's go."

* * *

"So, what did you need?" Ash asked. Dawn was currently on the phone so I answered.

"May's completely different now. I think she's completely changed," I said.

"Hey, yes, this is Dawn. Oh!" Dawn's face lit up. "Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. Uh-huh, awesome! Great, I've missed ya too. Talk to ya later!"

"Who was it?" Marina asked, eager to hear. I was as well; it seemed that Dawn had talked to one of our good friends back at Vera.

"It's was Kenny!" Dawn said excitedly. "He finally asked out Zoey and she said yes!" We squealed; Kenny had had a major crush on Zoey since forever and was always scared of asking her.

"That's great if we knew him," Gary cut in, "but moving on. What can we do about May?"

"Honestly, we have no idea. Just wondered if Drew knew anything," Leaf said.

"I saw May walk off with a brunette girl. That's it," Drew replied.

"Oh, that's just great," Marina sighed. "I really wanted to know why May's completely changed. She's swearing, wearing the most ridiculous clothes, and acts so insulting."

"So what? That's how girls in Diamondé High usually act," Paul said bluntly.

"So _what?!_" Dawn shrieked, leaping up at once. We all winced. "This is _May_ we're talking about! She's a sweet, caring girl! Now she's so rude and the Diamondé High definition of 'cool', which is awful!" Paul sighed in annoyance.

"Just let her. She'll change eventually," Drew sugested.

"_Eventually_ isn't good enough," Lyra snapped. "We share a house. We share secrets. We're _friends! _Isn't that enough information for you? You…you don't get it!"

"You're right we don't. Talk to her," Ash said densely, leaving me to hiss in frustration.

"You know, I'm leaving," Leaf growled. "You guys are no use to us. I thought you guys would at least care, but we thought wrong. Goodbye." She stood up and left the restaurant after throwing down a collection of dollars.

"Thanks anyways," Dawn said politely, but her words were reserved and clipped, as if she was fighting her self-control not to burst out in tears. Marina, Lyra, and I knew that Dawn _was_ indeed about to cry.

_If these guys can't help us reclaim May, who will?_

"Wait!" Drew called. We paused and turned toward him. He looked a bit shocked at himself, like he didn't expect to call out to us or help us at all.

_Which is probably what happened, _I reflected bitterly.

"I'll help you talk to May," Drew said. "I don't want to see her go 'cool' just like the other girls. Don't get me wrong," he added hastily. "I just hate to see perfectly good people like you guys and her go completely berserk."

"Well, that's a nice way to put it," Lyra huffed. I grinned slightly.

"Alright!" Dawn cheered. Then she turned to the other guys. "Are you going to help us too or going to act like cowards?" I suppressed a snort; that wasn't exactly the most relevant insult, but it seemed to work. Gary and Paul's jaws tightened while Jimmy, Khoury, and Ash immediately sprung to life.

"We'll help," Jimmy said. I smiled in satisfaction. Then my stomach churned.

_Now, if only May would listen…_I heaved a sigh. _Losing May but gaining Drew. That's what? Losing red, gaining green?_ In spite of myself, I smiled. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all…I mean, what else is there in this city to tempt us?_

* * *

Poor May! I was pretty excited to write this chapter!!! Hm…did you get the title of the chapter?

I'm not sure anymore what to write for this, so I guess I'll just tell you the songs:

_ Don't Walk Away _by Miley Cyrus

And

_Bad Boy_ by Cascada.

Review!!!


	4. The New Red Vulture

If you haven't noticed, I'm telling you now;

I'm focusing mainly on Misty, May, and Dawn, because I'm not so sure how Marina, Leaf, and Lyra act. So in this chapter, it will hopefully be really long, but it'll have some Marina, Leaf, and Lyra parts in this story!

For you, shortnsweet615, there will be more LyraxKhoury interaction!!!

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Have you ever woken up, one morning, thinking about how much more fun the day would be if one of your best friends hadn't left you in the 'dust' for a 'popular' group that wasn't even that great? Or woken up feeling that something bad for your friends would happen?

Nah, I guess not. It seems to only happen to me somehow…lucky you.

I got out of my bed. Looking around, I managed a smile. On my desk lay a couple of textbooks, some notebooks and spirals, and my phone currently charging. The window seat had a book called The Dawn of the Ocean Waves, which my mother had given to me as a sixteenth birthday present before we left. The story was pretty interesting so far, with a main character named Natsumi who led a double life; one of her normal school, family, and fun life, and the other of an Ocean land where she led a life of a noble and courageous warrior. The Ocean land was only known to her, Kohaku (her best friend), and Rai (her other best friend). Soon, they found out that an archenemy of the Ocean land people had defeated the king of the Ocean land and was going to attack the human world; would Natsumi, Kohaku, and Rai manage to defeat the enemy before their world gets overthrown?

Changing into a pale blue skirt and a pearl-pink, long-sleeved t-shirt, and pink boots, I combed my hair until it was smooth and silky down to my waist. Bundling it up into two ponytails and tying it with blue forget-me-not hair ties, I was satisfied enough to go downstairs.

"'Morning, Lyra!" I greeted, sitting myself down at the breakfast table. Looking over at the table, I smiled. Daisy was always such a good cook. Scrambled eggs, toasted and buttered bread, and other delicious foods.

"G'morning, Dane!" Lyra said playfully. I jerked awake.

"Actually, it's _Dawn_," I said.

"Hey, Mist!" Lyra exclaimed cheerfully, totally ignoring me. I sighed. That was Lyra for you.

"Hi, Lyra," Misty greeted, yawning. "I can't believe it's nearly the weekend again. I wonder what we'll do this time?"

"Probably get more bored than ever," Leaf said, coming in and sitting beside me. I wondered how May was doing; she hadn't been down yet while she was usually up quite a while ago.

"I bet she's asleep," Lyra said bitterly, answering my unspoken question. "Like we _expected_ her to."

"I'm down, if that makes you happier," May announced. Marina was walking after her. I suppressed a sigh.

"Great," I said cheerfully, hiding my shock at May's appearance. Nearly the same as the day before, just bronze and dark green.

"Um…hi, May. What are you going to do today?" Leaf asked.

"Hang out and enjoy myself. Unlike you guys ever do," May replied, taking some food and leaving the house. I scowled.

"So much for true friends," I grumbled. Misty was buried in the book Sapphires of Dawn and I looked at it, curious to know what the book with my name on the front was about. "What's the story about, Misty?" Misty looked up.

"Hm? Oh, it's about this girl named Kaori who has to find these legendary sapphires," Misty replied. I nearly cracked up.

"Sapphires? Oh, wow," I sighed. Turning away, I finished the last of my eggs and got up.

"Hey, sapphires are some of the best jewels ever!" Misty defended, looking back at the book.

"I know, they're my second favorite precious metal/jewel, remember?" I said back easily. Sadness covered me when I remembered sapphires were May's favorite jewels too.

"I don't want to be late for school; so let's go," Lyra said perkily. "C'mon, guys."

"Sure," Marina grinned, striking a pose. "How do I look?"

"As you always do, Marina. Let's go," Leaf suggested, picking up her backpack. We all left the house and boarded the school bus for the first time.

"Hey, we made it!" I exclaimed, since we always missed it.

"Way to point out the obvious, Dane," Lyra sighed.

"Well, I'm just glad we got in." Leaf stopped the argument before it went on. Misty and Marina looked around uneasily.

"I'm not," Misty whispered. The people in the bus were shouting and throwing things at each other, pretty much being vulgar. I didn't like this either…

"Hey, girls! Back here!" we heard Gary and Ash call. I was only too eager to get out of the line of fire, or, to be more accurate, in the line of a tossed backpack.

"Hi guys!" I slipped into the seat in front of Ash and turned to smile at them. "Thanks."

"No problem. You guys were going to get bruised anyways," Gary shrugged. I waved Lyra over, and she sat down beside me. Adjusting her hat, she grinned at the two boys.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked.

"As usual," Ash said cheerfully. "Which means: pretty good."

"I am officially sick of Diamondé City," Misty declared, sitting in front of Lyra and I. Leaf and Marina sat beside Misty. "There's only a few reasons for keeping me here, and when I said a _few_, I meant few."

"I just can't wait until after school," I said unhappily. "I just have a feeling that today won't be a great day."

"Relax, Dane! It'll be fine!" Lyra exclaimed, the positive one as usual.

"Hey, what are your full names? I know Misty's Misti_a_, but how about the rest of you?" Gary asked, causing Misty to scowl.

"I'm Dawnessa," I replied. "May's Maybella, Leaf's Leafina, but Marina and Lyra are their full names."

"I'm Ashton, and he's Garrison," Ash said in reply.

"Oh, _Garrison,_ huh?" Leaf teased. Gary turned away, a blush painting his cheeks.

"That's why I prefer Gary," he muttered.

Peals of laughter filled the bus.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"Great," I sighed. "To Agatha's class." Dawn and Leaf looked sympathetically to me.

"How am I going to face May?" Dawn asked. "She's in my third class, you know."

"Ugh, I'm worried how I'll face her in my _second_ class," Marina groaned.

"Good luck, guys!" I called, picking up my notebook from my locker and heading over to Agatha's classroom. I don't know why I called it Language Arts when it was merely history, which I hated.

"Hey, Mist!" Melody called. Today, she was wearing a pale pink tank-top with a v-neck. At the end of the 'V' was a section of black cloth ruffled prettily. Around her neck was a bronze chain with a ruby as the pendant. She was wearing dark blue jean cutoffs with a red belt that had a silver, horizontal orange buckle. On her head was a grayish-green hat and she had gold-rimmed sunglasses. For her bag was a side purse with a flap (imagine Melody's street clothes, real deal!).

"Yo, Mel," I replied, throwing my notebook down and sitting beside her. I was wearing blue shorts and a blue tank-top. On my feet were red and white sneakers with a red shawl around me that had a white circle in the middle of the cotton cloth (think Misty from FireRed and LeafGreen).

"What's wrong?" Melody asked, looking at me. I pulled out my book Sapphires of Dawn and flipped it to my page.

"May turned," I said simply. Melody gasped.

"She's now part of the Vultures?" she questioned shakily. I merely nodded, already upset. Seriously, May looked like a _slut_ the way she was dressed! At least it wasn't as revealing as the rest of the Vultures, but it was only a matter of time until that would happen. I clenched my fist and nearly tore a page of the book out in my fury. I won't let that happen!

"Hey, I'll contact Bri if you like," Melody suggested. "Tell her to spy out. Even though Brianna doesn't seem the type, she's a really good spy." I smiled.

"Sure, thanks," I replied. I checked the classroom clock. Ten minutes before the bell rang for the school to start. Good enough time. Melody took out her light orange and pale purple Rave phone and typed in something to Brianna. Looking over her shoulder, I saw the message.

**flutemel477: hey, Bri, r u on?**

**itsbri!: yeah, wht's up?**

**flutemel477: spy on maysie & th Vultures**

**itsbri!: th Vultures? Oh, I c**

**flutemel477: yep. right so, do tht & tell me wht they do**

**itsbri!: will do. Hold on a sec.**

**flutemel477: well?**

**itsbri!: maysie's a slut.**

**flutemel477: bri!**

**itsbri!: sry! but she is**

**flutemel477: do u c tht stpd hailye or enga?**

**itsbri!: sdly, yup.**

**flutemel477: oh, k. **

"Well, Mist, what do we do now?" Melody asked, looking up.

"I'm not really sure," I sighed. "Maybe how May acts?" Melody nodded.

"Will do."

**flutemel477: how is maysie acting**

**itsbri!: like she blngs**

**flutemel477: no, srsly**

**itsbri!: k, hold on a sec.**

**itsbri!: lk she's dyin 2 go awy!**

**flutemel477: thn y is she thr?**

**itsbri!: dunno**

**itsbri!: hey, Wattson here. g2g.**

**flutemel477: kk, bye.**

"There you have it, she doesn't want to belong in that group," Melody said, shrugging as she pocketed her phone.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This is impossible! Why. Does. She. Want. To. Be. With the Vultures?"

"I'm not sure, Misty, but you gotta hang that attitude up for now because Agatha's here," Melody warned, and I quickly shut up and paid attention to the class. I mentally complained. How could I learn about the early Greeks, India, and China when my best friend was being manipulated by the Vultures?

* * *

**With Dawn…**

"Math, math, oh Arceus, I hate math…" Dawn grumbled. "Ratios, proportions, the Pythagorean Theorem…what in the world is this _used_ for?"

"I know what you mean," Giselle complained. "I lived without this; I think I can live without this."

"Nah, this stuff is useful," Lucas cut in. Dawn looked up to see that Lucas had come over to their table with Silver behind him (A/N: I'm basing this Silver off of the Pokémon Gold and Silver Rival). Silver had maroon-colored hair that had a small spike at the top of his head and bunched out at the neck, reaching slightly lower than the shoulders. His eyes were sometimes red but were mostly black, sometimes even turning blue when he was kinder. He was wearing a purple-gray jacket with red sleeves, red, upper right stripe, and the zipper. He had shoes the same colors as his jacket and his pants were an indigo blue. Lucas (A/N: I'm basing him off the Platinum game currently because it's the winter) wore black jeans, a red, long-sleeved shirt, a white scarf, a red hat, a blue and black jacket, and black and white sneakers. His eyes were a pale gray while his hair was a midnight-blue a couple of shades darker than Dawn's.

"That's for you to say, Labrin," Giselle shot back. She smoothed down her glossy brown hair and turned on her charm. "Anyways, we're tenth graders and we really need some help. Please help me?" She batted her eyelashes and Lucas broke, as usual. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Sure. See, you have to solve this," Lucas bent over Giselle's work while Dawn tuned Lucas's words out. She had seen May with Hailye and Enga that morning. Next to the rest of the Vultures, May looked modestly dressed. Hailye had been wearing a tank top that hardly covered her upper chest while a transparent section of cloth covered the rest of her upper torso. Her shorts were so short they hardly covered her butt and her shoes were so thin that a sharp blade of grass could cut through them. Hailye's dark green hair was cut in a punk style that looked horrible. Not to mention Enga next. Dark blue sweater and red jean shorts. Casual enough until you looked at the status of the clothes. The dark blue sweater had so many jagged tears that the white tank-top underneath was visible, and the red jean shorts was faded. Gold chains hung from Enga's neck. It was obvious that Hailye was the flaunter and Enga was the 'cool' one. Hailye and Enga ruled the Vulture group and everyone else did exactly what they ordered, except Kyra. Kyra had her own dress code, but since she always radiated 'cool', Hailye and Enga kept her in the group.

"Hey, just curious, what do they call the outcasts from the Vultures?" Dawn asked Silver. He looked up at her.

"No one has been an outcast from the Vultures," he replied. "So, we don't know."

"Oh, okay," Dawn said vaguely, lost in thought. _Maybe May will be the first outcast! Since I like dolphins better than sharks, maybe I'll like the name of the outcasts from the Vultures pretty well! Let's see…doves? No, doves are for love…pigeons?_ Dawn wanted to laugh at the absurdity but disguised it with a cough.

"Hey, did you get the math?" Lucas asked her. Dawn jerked up.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," Dawn said. _Hm…what could convince May to leave the Vultures?_

* * *

**May's POV (sorry for all the POV changes!)**

"Hey, Maya, how's it going?" another girl from the Vulture group called to me. I think her name was Sara. She had dark blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. Sara was wearing a blue skirt and a gray tank-top, with lightly-furred boots.

"Um…pretty good," I said back. Enga prodded me.

"That's not a way to answer!" she hissed. I swallowed.

"I mean, it's cool," I corrected myself. Sara nodded and grinned.

"Hey, Sanna, how did that date with Alden go?" Enga asked. Oh…it was Sanna, not Sara.

I tuned out their conversation of Sanna's date with a guy named Alden and kept myself occupied with my own thoughts.

_Maya? That's not my name! Geez…I wonder if I should correct Sanna? No, then they'd kick me out! Then maybe if I stay…I'll get really popular and prove myself._ But a lonely feeling filled me. I missed Dawn's companionship, I really did. I just couldn't be their friends anymore. I want to be _accepted!_ I want to be cool. I want to be popular. With Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Marina, and Lyra, I just couldn't be popular. Anyways, Kyra was a nice girl, as was Hailye and Enga…if you didn't get on their bad side, that is. _And_…I sighed. _There's a million ways to get on their bad sides._

"Maya? What's up?" Hailye asked me, chewing some gum. I tried not to cringe; gum wasn't allowed at school at all.

"N-nothing, I'm cool," I stammered. "Um, how about we get to class?"

"No, no," Enga sighed. "Maya, it's not time yet." I looked at my watch. Not time? It was nearly seven twenty!

"We'll go to class at seven thirty," Hailye explained patiently, seeing me look to my watch. I nodded while suppressing a sigh. This façade was harder than I expected…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Where the h*** are they?" Drew muttered. Lyra checked her watch. Twelve thirty. The Vultures were late by ten minutes.

"I expected them to turn up on time for lunch, at the very least," Lyra remarked.

"D***it," Ash cursed. "May's coming along with the rest of the Vultures now. But…they sure didn't bring along a happy camper."

"Leaf?!" Dawn exclaimed. Jimmy looked up in alarm. Misty gasped. Leaf was cornered by the Vultures, _including May_.

"No one, _no one, you hear,_ insults the Vultures," Hailye hissed.

"Leaf!" Dawn cried. She took a step forward but Misty put an arm on her shoulder, restraining her.

"This isn't going to be a happy fight," Misty warned. Dawn stopped in disbelief.

"What? The Vultures are that low to fight?" Marina shouted in shock and disgust.

"The Vultures are low enough to do anything," Gary shrugged.

"We have to save her," Jimmy said.

"Let's go," Ash nodded to the boys. Even Paul went over with the group of the boys to the Vultures.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Drew demanded Hailye, who had advanced on Leaf.

"She insulted us," Enga stepped in sweetly. Misty gaped in disgust. Did they really think that it was innocent to just go around beating someone up?

"Well, you shouldn't just beat up a girl for that," Gary took over. "She's innocent. Let her go."

"No way," Sanna declared. Ash stepped forward menacingly.

"You girls need to learn some respect," he growled. Enga, Sanna, and Hailye gulped, stepping back. Gary pulled Leaf back towards him and nodded to her.

"That wasn't fun," Leaf said lightly, trying to make a joke of the situation. Misty looked at May, who had her head bowed and her fists clenched. She knew that May was feeling guilty but wouldn't come over.

"Let's just continue our meal in peace, please?" Marina suggested timidly. They sat down at the table and opened their lunches.

"I wonder what May packed?" Dawn wondered.

"She bought lunch," Misty told her, jerking her head in the line direction.

"I see…" Dawn muttered unhappily.

"Let's see, you have to be careful after school," Ash warned. "After school, the Vultures have a free-run and they'll probably tackle you." Leaf gulped.

"How I miss Vera High," she mumbled.

"It's alright, you're a fast runner!" Lyra said.

Even with those encouraging words, Misty wasn't convinced that Leaf had completely let go of her worry…

* * *

Leaf panted, running on the sidewalk. To her horror, the Vultures had gone after her and were pursuing her right now. Keeping a cautious eye behind her and on the speeding vehicles to her right, she forgot to look at the ice on the group. As Leaf felt herself falling, she cursed herself for not remembering to watch out for ice; it was nearly December and it was cold besides.

"Hey, b****! You'll die in that f****** traffic!" Enga yelled, but Leaf wasn't sure if Enga was warning her or laughing at her. Leaf collapsed in the middle of the road where a car was just about to crash into her. She closed her eyes and prayed for a quick death, but then felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to safety. Opening her eyes, she saw a purple shirt and then her eyes trailed to the face.

Gary. Gary had saved her.

"What do you think you were doing, you idiot?" he yelled at her. "Were you _trying_ to f****** die?" Leaf trembled at her near-death experience and nearly started to cry, but Dawn came up to them and put a comforting hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"You're okay," she gasped. "Oh, Leaf, stay with us next time!" Leaf nodded, her green eyes filling with tears. She had nearly died, and Gary had saved her.

"Thank you," Leaf managed to say to Gary, who nodded.

"Be more careful next time!" he exclaimed, embracing her in a sudden hug. "That was so d*** stupid! Pay attention to the ice!" Leaf nodded, surprised at Gary's hug.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ash shouted at the Vultures. Thankfully, Leaf saw that May wasn't among them. Neither was Kyra.

"She skidded herself," Hailye said snidely. "It's not our task to correct other people's d*** mistakes."

"She wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for you!" Gary yelled. The Vultures shot a murderous look at Leaf, who whimpered in the pain when she put down her left ankle.

"Leaf, are you okay?" Lyra asked, rushing over.

"She twisted her ankle," Drew told them. "Leaf, you need to get home."

"Take my car," Ash called, "while we deal with these b******." Leaf grumbled under her breath as she put her weight on her left ankle but Gary picked her up bridal-style to the car.

"Whoa, hey, Gary!" Leaf cried. Misty, Lyra, and Dawn snickered. Marina was laughing.

"Take it easy on her," Drew warned.

"No problem," Gary sighed.

"Hey, I'll go home with you," Misty volunteered. "It's Friday, so I don't have track. Dawn, you still have to go to your gymnastics class, while Marina, you need to go to your dance class. Lyra, c'mon." Lyra nodded.

* * *

"I still can't believe I was sent out to get groceries…_without_ a car!" Lyra complained to herself. "Oh well!" She brightened up considerably. "I'll have fun while doing it!" Lyra began walking once more to the Emerald Supermarket. "Hey, maybe I'll bump into Khoury or Ash? Nah," Lyra shook her head. "I doubt that."

"Hey, Lyra, need a lift?" Lyra looked up to see Khoury in a truck that said '_Emerald Supermarket/Ruby Diner Deliveries'_ on the side.

"Oh, thanks!" Lyra exclaimed, climbing on. "Hey, buck up, man. Why'd you chicken out in the lunchroom?" Khoury started the engine nervously.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"You didn't go help Leaf!" Lyra said cheerfully. She pounded his shoulder playfully. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Not really…" Khoury kept his eyes on the street. He surveyed the street and then drove to the right. Lyra jerked to the left and cried out.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed. "Stay on the road!"

"It's a time you have to think calmly and clearly," Khoury told her. "I needed to find the fastest way to Emerald Supermarket and I found it." Lyra nodded.

"Okay."

Sure enough, they got there quicker than Lyra would have expected.

"Wow…you're right, that was faster," Lyra said in amazement. "Cool how you figured it out!" A blush painted Khoury's cheeks.

"Y-yeah, well, it helps to have a few years of practice," Khoury said sheepishly, then jumped out of the truck. "C'mon, Lyra." Lyra nodded and leaped out of the truck herself. When she looked up at the Emerald Supermarket, she gaped. It was huge…

"This is huge!" Lyra heard herself exclaiming.

"It is, isn't it?" Khoury grinned. "Come on in, Lyra, it's better inside." Lyra couldn't help but wonder how it could be better, but she entered the supermarket anyways.

"Wow…this place is astonishing!" Lyra exclaimed.

"That's true," Khoury said. "Go get what you want and then I'll drive you back." Lyra nodded with a look of excitement.

* * *

_She wants to touch me whoa oh_

_She wants to love me whoa whoa oh_

_She'll never leave me whoa oh_

_Whoa, whoa oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho_

_Don't trust me_

_She wants to touch me whoa oh_

_She wants to love me whoa whoa oh_

_She'll never leave me whoa oh_

_Whoa, whoa oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho_

_Don't trust me_

May's radio was blasting that song throughout the house. Dawn sighed in irritation; she was trying to study.

"May? Do you mind turning that song down a bit?" she called. Dawn was already irritated because she had had a long and weary day during her gymnastics practice and the song May was listening to had a swear word at the beginning.

"It's cool!" May hollered back over the music. Dawn groaned. May had been listening to awful music (A/N: don't get me wrong, I actually _do_ like that song but I listen to the non-swearing version so yeah…) since the day before and it was ticking Dawn off. So what if it was cool? It was infuriating when she was trying to study for a test in science. Dawn closed her book and walked to May's room. May was texting and doodling lightly on a piece of paper. Dawn rolled her dark blue eyes and automatically pulled the plug of the radio out.

"LISTEN TO ME!!!" Dawn shouted. May looked up. "Other people are living in this house, Maple! Show some real respect!" A fire burned in her sapphire eyes and she stomped back out of the room, but not childishly. May faced her blue-haired friend's slender and stiff back; it was obvious that Dawn was completely furious, and even that was an understatement.

_I can't stand it anymore!_ Dawn raged in her mind, throwing herself on her bed and picking up her phone.

It was time for some arrangements to be made.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Suspense!

How did ya like it? More about the Vultures were explained in this chapter along with some of the people in the Vultures.

Songs used in this chapter:

_Don't Trust Me_ by 30H 3 (I think)

Oh yeah, I have to add that Kyra Jones is shortnsweet615's OC.

Review!!! And yay, I did my record of one chapter every two days!


	5. An Easy Saturday

I don't own anything but the plot and the books, which I made up, by the way. But I especially don't own the songs or the movie.

**WARNING: SPOILER FOR VAMPIRE KNIGHT INVOLVED**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"'She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, even when the voice from the sapphire engulfed her until she could barely hear anything apart from it. Kaori tried to throw away the cursed sapphire but it appeared attached to her skin. "Kiyoshi!" Kaori yelled, but it was too late. The boy was gone.'" I closed the book. I was finally done with Sapphires of Dawn!!! It turned out that the sapphires belonged to a _man_ named Altan, which was a Turkish name meaning 'dawn'. He cursed the sapphires because they used to belong to his older sister, Aferdita, which was an Albanian name meaning "dawn; morning". Kaori had found them and because she had revenge in her heart, she had cursed both herself and her best friend Kiyoshi, causing him to disappear into the land of darkness through a portal. Kaori now has to find her best friend in the mysterious land.

"Hey, Mist, done already?" Dawn asked, coming in. It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining for once.

"Yep, I wonder when the sequel will come out?" I wondered aloud.

"Hey, I have this file online," Dawn mused, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. I looked at her, confused. "And it's called The Darker Side of the Dawn. It's also called the Sapphire Sequel. Hm…" Dawn looked teasingly at Misty, who looked at her with eagerness filling her eyes.

"Show me! Show me!" Misty exclaimed. Dawn laughed.

"C'mon, Misty," Dawn said, motioning to her to come to her room. When they entered Dawn's room, Dawn flipped open her pearl pink laptop and typed in some words. The screen flashed up to a white screen with the words The Darker Side of the Dawn. An excerpt of the book was on the screen as well.

"Oh, Dawn! Thank you so much!" Misty exclaimed, rushing onto the seat and scanning it. Dawn laughed and lay back on her own bed. She unplugged the earphones from her phone and Misty smiled at the song.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_(Oh, oh)_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No_

_I don't life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_(So simple and clean)_

_The daily things_

_(Like this and that and what is what)_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at al_

_Nothing's like before_

Then song played on as rather instrumental with some beautiful notes as it ended. Misty had finished reading the excerpt which was tantalizing and suspenseful.

"When's the book coming out?" Misty asked Dawn eagerly. Her shoulders slumped as Dawn sighed.

"It's coming in February," Dawn said calmly, but she knew how devastated Misty would be. It was quite amusing, actually, but when Misty got interested by a book she loved it _immensely_.

"Aw, that's so long," Misty groaned; it was barely December.

"Hey, how about we do something fun today?" Dawn suggested. Marina, Leaf, and Lyra walked in at that minute.

"How about the water park that I saw the other day?" Marina suggested cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, the Lapis Lazuli Water Park!" Leaf chirped.

"In _December_?" Misty said, incredulous.

"It's an indoor water park, but so large it's big enough to imagine it's outside. C'mon, we'll have some fun when we bring along the boys!!!" Marina exclaimed.

"The boys? But okay…" Misty and Dawn allowed themselves to be pulled to their closets and they picked out a swimsuit, a waterproof bag for all their items, and other accessories. Dawn had a dark pink one-piece swimsuit with a short, black-and-white checkered skirt (think her swimsuit is 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life') and platinum sandals; Misty had a one-piece white swimsuit with dark blue stripes for the collar and the hips, a white jacket with blue cuffs and inside was blue as well, and white sandals (think Misty in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver); Leaf wore a light green two-piece and green flip-flops; Marina wore a light blue one-piece with crystal-clear sandals and Lyra wore a red and white one-piece with her normal hat and a pair of red sandals. Over it all, the girls wore dresses. Dawn's was blue, Misty's was white, Leaf's was green, Marina's was pink, and Lyra's was red.

"Oh boy, this will be great!" Marina chirped cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you already called them," Misty rolled her eyes. Leaf, Marina, and Lyra nodded.

"Argh! You guys are impossible!" Dawn exclaimed, but there was relief in her voice as well.

"Let's just go and skip the boring 'you guys rock' routine and just _go_!" Leaf decided. Misty and Dawn rolled their eyes but stepped outside with their bags. To their surprise, they were met with the sight of two cars in front of the house. Gary's red convertible and Ash's silvery blue Toyota.

"It's about time you girls came along," Gary complained, starting the engine. It was decided that Misty, and Dawn would ride with Ash, Drew, and Paul, while Marina, Leaf, and Lyra would ride with Gary, Jimmy, and Khoury, because the girls wanted the open air.

"Does that mean my car's not good enough?" Ash mock-pouted. Everyone laughed but entered the cars anyways.

"Whoopee!!! On our way!" Gary whooped, hitting the gas pedal.

"On our way to the Lapis Lazuli Water Park!!!" Jimmy added on.

"Would you guys stop acting like idiots and continuing the car ride?" Drew asked with a sigh, but his emerald green eyes were amused.

"Of course," Gary said, his black eyes glinting. "It's time for a splash-fight!"

"You're acting more of a child every day," Jimmy complained. "Seriously."

"Whatever, let's go!!!" Ash cheered.

* * *

I've been slacking off; I know.

I haven't been studying. I haven't done anything much academic at all, besides staying out of real trouble, if you would count that academic.

Nope, thank goodness I haven't gotten detention. But…I'm sure I will soon. But I can't let go. I can't stop being part of _them_.

I'll do anything it takes to be _noticed_. I want to be _known_. I want to be…not _me_.

And that can't happen if I'm with my friends. I'm sorry, all of you, truly, I am. But…you wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it. So…again, I'm sorry.

You're having fun while I'm struggling though! It's not, it's not…it's not _fair!_ They're content with everything…everything in life…I want to be like them.

I'm feeling so insecure; I want to go back home. I want to…be back in the comforting embrace of my mother when she soothes me, makes me feel like everything in the world is fine. I need…I need contentment.

What's wrong? What's with me? I don't know what to think anymore…this isn't working out the way it was supposed to.

_This isn't right…_

* * *

**Misty's POV**

We reached the park and changed into our swimming outfits. Paul was wearing gray and dark purple shorts; Gary had on dark blue shorts; Jimmy had yellow shorts; Khoury had light green shorts and Ash had red shorts.

"I can't wait! What do you want to try out first?" Marina asked cheerfully. "I want to try out the slides!"

"The water slides?" Dawn asked in shock. "That's what you want?"

"Yes. What do you want to do?" Marina inquired. Dawn flushed.

"Er-I'm not quite sure. I think it'd just be fun if we're just in the pool, don't you think?" Dawn suggested, grinning at the boys and girls.

"Sure!" Ash and I agreed in unison. He smiled at me warmly and I felt my cheeks grow warm as well. A nudge from Leaf told me that the blush and the look wouldn't go unnoticed. Dawn and Lyra giggled as well.

"Why not?" Gary shrugged. Everyone agreed at once.

"Sweet! Okay, race ya, Khoury!" Lyra yelled, running at once.

"Hey, Lyra, wait!" Khoury called. "I don't want to race!"

"Buck up man, learn from the boys!" Lyra shouted back. Khoury sighed and raced after her.

"Will this be tradition?" Marina asked.

"Maybe," Jimmy winked at her. "Let's go as well." Marina nodded, causing Jimmy to flush. They ran after the two and everyone else followed.

"Yeah!" Dawn cheered, jumping into the sea-green pool. It was shaped in a diamond and was crystal-clear. The water was clean and warm, and the floor inside the pool was smooth and pleasant underfoot, and it was smooth enough not to scratch their skin on. When Dawn jumped in, a fountain of light green water splashed up around her with her in the middle of the splash. The 'sun' was bright and seemed completely natural, striking the fountain of water and creating a green-shaded rainbow in the air.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, running and doing a cannonball in the water and doing the same fountain.

"Splash time!" Leaf agreed, running after me and doing another splash. Soon, everyone was in…let me say that again. _Almost_ everyone was in, except for Drew and Paul, who were sitting at the edge carefully. Dawn dove underwater and immediately pulled Drew into the water, where he emerged headfirst, spluttering and choking. Paul was smarter and jumped away from the edge. Dawn jumped up out of the pool and looked at him.

"Please, please come in?" Dawn begged. I have _never_ met a boy who could stand against Dawn's puppy-dog pout before, not even Drew or Gary. Of course, now I had. And that boy was Paul.

"No," he said simply, crossing his arms and standing with his eyes scanning over the pool. This time it was Gary and Drew who had had enough. They got out and pretty much forced him to get in, so we girls started laughing and splashing the others.

Soon Dawn started splashing Paul, and he glared at her, only provoking her to splash him some more. Soon a smirk began to form on his face and he splashed her back with force and precision. Dawn gasped and then somehow we all got into the splash fight.

I was against Ash, Leaf was against Gary, Dawn was against Paul, Marina was against Jimmy, Lyra was against Khoury. Drew was out of the crossfire, so he just stayed and watched. I noticed Leaf suddenly dive underwater and Dawn motioned for me to stop and duck underwater to watch the 'show'. I nodded and did just that, and watched Leaf dive closer and closer to Gary before slamming into him. We burst out on the surface to watch Gary fall on his back with a tremendous _SPLASH! _He emerged again, spluttering, with his 'magnificent' mane of hair damp and hanging down, not spiky anymore.

"D*** you, Leaf!" Gary growled, tackling her but she evaded the attack.

"Let's get out now," Dawn suggested, sensing the argument brewing between the two. Everyone got out and then Gary sprang at Leaf, picking her up and throwing her back into the pool with a splash that surely rivaled Gary's previous one. Gary leapt after her and Leaf kicked him in the shin. Soon they had a water-fight with physical fighting as well from Leaf.

"They make an great couple," Dawn sighed, trailing her legs in the pool.

"They do, don't they?" Marina agreed, laughing.

"Maybe we should eat soon!" Ash suggested cheerfully. "I'm getting hungry for lunch!"

"What else would you be hungry for; dinner?" Drew shot back.

"Maybe!" Ash continued excitedly. "I'm hungry enough for both!"

"OMG," I exclaimed, slapping him on the head. "Do you ever think about other things than food?"

"Of course I do, Myst," Ash sighed, removing my hands from his head. His hands were warm so I immediately ripped my hands from his. "I have pretty good grades, even though I hate to admit that Paul is better…" His dark eyes narrowed, but then he smiled again. "So I'll just have to beat him at his own game!"

"School life is a game?" Dawn asked.

"Sort of, not exactly," Ash shrugged.

"I want to watch a movie now," Leaf said quickly, stopping the meaningless conversation.

"I thought we were going to eat?" Gary called.

"How about we eat first, and _then_ watch a movie?" Leaf begged.

"I like the plan!" Marina agreed. It was agreed between us that we'd eat first, then go to Drew's house for a movie.

* * *

"What movie?" Lyra asked cheerfully, sitting down beside Khoury with a tray of food.

"What movies do you have, Drew?" Dawn asked. Drew looked up from his tray of food.

"I have a lot of movies. Anyways, we can always just go to the theater or rent a movie to bring home," Drew suggested.

"I want something like…I dunno, Butterfly Antics!" Leaf cried.

"Isn't Butterfly Antics about that ballerina girl?" Ash asked. "That's a chick flick."

"So what? I like those!" Leaf defended.

"Exactly. Let's watch something we'd all enjoy," Khoury said.

"Something gory and bloody!" Gary said. Even Paul winced.

"No way!" we all shouted at him. He waved his hands in the air.

"Geez, calm down, I was just kidding," he grumbled.

"I'm in the mood for a vampire movie," I suggested.

"What?! Not Twilight!" Dawn said.

"No, not Twilight," I agreed.

"How about…well, nothing in that line, right?" Leaf said.

"Nope," Dawn put in.

"I know!" Ash exclaimed. "How about Vampire Knight?" (A/N: I love that anime, BTW)

"Aw, that's so many episodes though," Dawn pouted. "But I like it too."

"Don't tell me we're going to watch all twenty-six episodes?" Paul interjected.

"Well, have we all watched it?" Ash asked. We all nodded. "Then let's start with the 'Guilty' episodes. There's only thirteen of them."

"Thirteen times thirty," I mused, counting the minutes it would approximately take to finish all thirteen episodes. "Three hundred ninety minutes to watch all thirteen."

"To make it easier, you _could_ just say six and a half hours," Paul cut in.

"That too," I shrugged.

"The ending of Vampire Knight is so sad," Dawn said softly, thinking about the end.

"Hah, ya know, Yuki reminds me of you," I said to Dawn.

"How about Kaname?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"No one I can think of in this group fits _exactly_ Kaname," I told her.

"That's true. But…" Dawn broke off into thoughts again.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_Okay, I'm skipping the movie part. I'm sorry, it's too much dialect.)_

* * *

"Was that a good movie? Enough for you?" Gary asked Leaf.

"I loved the last flashback, that was so cute," Leaf said dreamily.

"I still don't understand how Yuki's hair grew so fast after she became a vampire," Dawn said. "But I really did love the ending when Ruka and Hanabusa fight. That's funny."

"And the part when Rima said Takuma's sword didn't suit Senri…that was funny too," I added.

"I'm tired," Marina yawned. "It's nearly ten right now and we did a lot of stuff."

"That's right…" Lyra looked ready to sleep on her feet.

"Let's drive you back home," Ash suggested.

When we reached there, however, I felt the missing presence of May. Dawn felt it too; I could tell.

_When will May come back?_

* * *

Sorry for the two day wait, I've ruined it…sorry. Anyways, I was running dry on this chapter but the next one will be better, I promise.

Geez, shortest chapter ever…

Songs used:

_Simple and Clean_ by Hikaru Utada (from Kingdom Hearts, but I just love the song)

I think that's it! Well, review!

Oh yeah! Next chapter is called A Lion's Perspective!


	6. The Lions' Perspective

I changed the title from _A_ Lion's Perspective to _The_ Lions' Perspectives.

There was this orca who killed this girl during a show and her name was Dawn!!! That's so ironic…and creepy.

After this chapter, I'm putting this on a very short temporary hold to work on Changes and StarNight High until they're both finished. Then I'll start this story once more…with Bleeding Love updates along the way, and also Denying Buried Feelings and Stories of Summer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon characters or the songs in this. I only own the plot and the OC's except for Kyra Jones, who belongs to shortnsweet615.**

* * *

"_Gary Oaaaaaakkk!!!"_ my sister yelled, flinging open the door to my room, flooding the bright yellow light from the hallway into my room. I shielded my eyes as I got up from the bed.

"What is it, dear sister May?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's time to get up, stupid," May grated. "Get up or I'll personally fry you out of your bed." I jerked up at once, trying not to remember _that_ memory. May had been fed up with me when I didn't wake up, so she used a white-hot frying pan on my hair and got me so furious that I tried to get her back (which I don't usually do) but she evaded every trick, making me even more furious than before.

"Ugh, fine, fine." I swung myself out of my bed and staggered over to the bathroom. May sighed. Her hair was long and the exact same shade as my hair, collected down to her waist. She always wore either a robe-like dress or a dress that had a braided-sash waist and was a simple, basic princess-like style. Today was a robe-like dress that was a deep blue color. She held a bag in her hands that was a bright green, reminding me of Leaf's eyes.

"Finally!" May exclaimed, throwing up her hands and exiting the room with a dramatic huff. I rolled my eyes at her drama and continued getting ready for school.

"Gary? How about some breakfast?" Gramps called. I sighed, shaking my head as the burnt smell of oatmeal and over-boiled milk stung the air. I could tell Gramps burned the breakfast. Again. May isn't any better…I launched myself out the door.

"I'll be going over to Ashy-boy's!!!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and going next door.

"Welcome, Gary," Aunt Delia said cheerfully. I nodded at her.

"Did Professor Oak burn the breakfast again?" Ash asked. I nodded.

"Well, sit down, Gary!" Aunt Delia said sympathetically. "Ash, why don't you send some food right along for May and Samuel?" Ash nodded, grabbing the dish of food and heading next door. I eagerly took the stacked waffles with golden syrup and drank the fresh orange juice that I was willing to bet that Aunt Delia made that morning.

"Thank you, Aunt Delia," I managed around the mouthful. She merely nodded. I finished the meal and Ash came back.

"The bus is out there already," he informed me. "Ready to go?" I got up, slinging my bag across my shoulder.

"Let's go, Ashy-boy," I grinned, then walked out the door, saying farewell to Aunt Delia and walking to the bus stop. I waved Leaf over, and Dawn, Misty, Lyra and Marina walked after Leaf.

"Good morning, Oak, Ketchum," Leaf greeted.

"Looking good, Green," I said coolly back. Leaf rolled her eyes and walked into the bus. Misty followed her and I realized once again that May was missing from the group.

"May's still not back with you guys?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Not yet," Dawn snapped. _Touchy_, I immediately thought. Then again, we haven't really been helping.

"I'll talk to her today?" Ash offered. The girls didn't look at him but Misty, who gave him a worn smile.

"Thank you, Ash," she said, then entered the bus along with the rest of the girls. Ash and I followed them and we sat in silence the whole bus ride.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again_

I looked at the board without really seeing the math on the board. Thoughts of _her_ always plagued my mind, even more so when she was in my math class. I cursed her for taking up the space in my mind. _Why is she always on my mind? It's not like I love her or something, right? _But I couldn't focus…I shook my head and I tried to erase thoughts of May away from my mind…without succeeding, of course.

"Alright class, raise your hand if you know what the answer for this problem please," the math teacher said. I rolled my eyes as May immediately raised her hand but almost instantly lowered it again before the teacher could see it. Someone finally got the guts to raise their hands and surprisingly getting the answer right. I could tell the teacher was pleased that someone got the answer right even though it was a completely lucky guess.

The bell rang as the teacher started giving out the homework so we exited the class without getting homework, which I merely shook off and walked out the door. It was our free period for about half an hour. Without realizing it, I followed May and the rest of the Vultures, who noticed at once and started pointing me out and whispering while giggling. May stayed silent but I caught her blue eyes startled at the sight of me following them to…wherever they were going.

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

They walked to the courtyard where they hid behind a cluster of trees, texting, discussing, and laughing. May fit in pretty well, I had to admit, as much as I hated it.

Hah. That reminds me; I had a feeling that the cold, emotionless Paul I had known all my life was starting to crumble. Sure, he said he didn't like any girl, but that's just denying. The girl _I_ personally suspected he was starting to fall for was Dawn Berlitz. Yep, that 'troublesome' (as Paul calls her), annoying (as Paul calls her), cheerful, pretty, and cute girl, Dawnessa. Paul acted like he hated her, but if you think about it…he never showed any emotion at all. And what's the old saying? Right, opposites attract. And there's no more opposite than fire and ice.

Who's the ice? Paul, of course.

Who's the fire? The only other, Dawn.

Paul showed emotion toward her, even though it was negative. It was a hint of a sign that he started to at least be amused whenever she was around. And since Dawn is a much more emotional person, I sensed that she had already started falling for Paul almost the first time she had seen him. And yes, she acted furious toward him too, especially when he either forgot her name (or who she was, actually) or called her 'Troublesome'. Oh yeah, add that onto my mental list of 'Paul's Hints'. He gave her a nickname.

"Yo, Drew, what's up?" Ash called, coming over to me. I looked up from where I was staring obliviously at the ground, going over the hints of Paul.

"Nothing much," I replied. "May's still with the Vultures, though." Ash looked regretfully at her.

"Yeah, not much you can do about that. Hey…" Ash suddenly looked _very_ thoughtful. I mentally gulped. When Ash had a _real_ serious thoughtful look on his face, that meant he was really thinking over something and it was probably true.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have I sensed _you_, the great Andrew Hayden, _falling_ for a girl, now?" he blurted out. I bet you my face turned as red as a cherry.

"H-how did you g-get _that_?" I exclaimed indignantly, even though I knew inside of me that it was true; I was falling for her.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

"Drew's falling for someone? What's the odds of that?" Gary exclaimed, strolling over. Paul followed him, an emotionless look on his face and his hands in his pockets as he strode over to us. Jimmy was beside him as well as Khoury.

"It's like a thousand to zero," Ash said, scratching his head. "But he's falling for Ms. Maybella Maple, that's for sure!" Paul smirked while Gary grinned.

"Hey, she's a pretty girl. Still…I should have known this since the beginning," Gary smirked. "You actually made a conversation _which you enjoyed_ with a girl."

"How about _you_?" I shot back immediately. "You're the one who's caught by Leaf's indifference to your charm. H***, even Misty's fallen for it!" I noticed with a smirk that Ash's fist tightened. "Dawn's not falling though…" I mused, looking briefly at Paul, but no emotion flickered over his face. "Marina and Lyra did at once, along with May…sort of." Jimmy looked over at the girls who were talking in deep debate opposite of the Vultures.

"I'm not caught by Leaf!" Gary protested at once. Then at that moment we heard the girls laughing. I, as the rest of the boys did, looked over at them where they were peering over Dawn's songs and laughing. Misty was doubled over while Dawn was careful not to drop the Sidekick, laughing.

"I wonder what they're laughing about?" Khoury wondered. I looked at them with narrowed eyes and I noticed that the laughter was directed at the phone.

"Looks like it's about the song on the phone," Paul noted. Gary walked over and we followed him.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked. Ash looked over at the song playing on Dawn's phone but Dawn immediately pulled it away.

"It's not that funny," she insisted. I caught sight of it though; it was _Naturally_.

"Let me see," Ash protested. Marina took the phone from Dawn carefully and played the song.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

"What's so funny about that?" Khoury asked. The girls looked at each other.

"I _told_ you it wasn't funny," Dawn said, turning around.

"Then why were you laughing?" Gary demanded.

"We were thinking of Ash," Misty grinned. Ash gaped while the rest of us laughed or smirked (in Paul's case).

"How is that funny?" Ash asked.

"Nah, you're won't get it," Misty dismissed. "What are you guys doing? I saw Drew following May."

"She seems to fit in as much as she could, but she's sort of left out," I said.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Dawn said, picking up and pocketing her phone.

"Hey, are any of you in 2nd and 7th period science?" Misty asked suddenly. "Dawn's in 2nd and I'm in 7th. We're going on a field trip soon to the Antiguo Ruinas, which is Spanish for Ancient Ruins. It's far, so we're taking a plane and staying a week over there, using the weekends. It's mostly free time with lots of notes."

"And an essay at the end, but that's not so bad," Dawn added.

"I have 2nd period science," Paul said.

"Not me," I shook my head.

"I have 2nd," Ash put in.

"I have 7th period science," Gary shrugged.

"Not me," Jimmy and Khoury said.

"Okay, you guys," Leaf looked toward Paul, Ash, and Gary. "You'll be on the field trip too."

"2nd period will be separated from 7th period during the learning time but then it's nearly a free-for-all," Dawn said cheerfully. She added to herself in a much lower tone, "then I don't have to be with jerks all day…"

* * *

**Ash's POV**

So, we're going to the Antiguo Ruinas. That should be fun.

It was nearly lunchtime, so we went to our lockers to grab our lunches and head to the cafeteria. It turned out Gary and Jimmy were buying so they went on ahead.

"I wonder what we'll do at the field trip?" I asked Misty.

"I'm not completely sure; they'll explain it in further detail tomorrow. I can't wait," Misty exclaimed.

"Me neither," I grinned. As she smiled at me, a hot flush covered my body. I automatically turned away, gritting my teeth to suppress the feeling. I supposed…I supposed I-I _liked_ her? What the h*** made me feel this way? What is _this feeling_?

Hm. Maybe I'll just wait around to find out what the feeling is.

"Hey, Ash, are you going to wait around forever?" Dawn called. I looked up to see everyone starting quizzically at me.

"Nope, coming," I replied, coming toward her.

"Alright, get a move on, Ash," Lyra yelled, and we entered the cafeteria.

"Man, I'm hungry!" I exclaimed, throwing my lunchbox on the table and sitting down. "What do you have?"

"Who are you talking to?" Dawn asked, amused, sitting down across from me. I looked at her.

"I guess you," I answered. "Since you're the only person who responded."

"Um, I've got some chicken teriyaki and rice," Dawn said, looking though her bag. "A bottle of water and some chocolate-chip cookies for dessert."

"How many cookies?" I asked eagerly. Dawn laughed, sitting back and pulling the bag of cookies out of my reach.

"These are mine! Don't you dare eat them!" she cried, playfully smacking my hands off of the bag. Everyone (almost) laughed but I thought I saw Misty look discontent, uncomfortable, like she would rather be doing something else than watching me and Dawn talk.

"I've heard there's, like, an _awesome_ dance soon," Hailye came by the table and the girls immediately stiffened. She looked at Drew. "Do you have a date?"

"Not yet," he said. Hailye batted her light green eyes as she flipped her hair.

"Do you think you'd maybe consider _my_ offer?" she purred. I saw May visibly cringe and I didn't blame her; too much honey and cats on a girl didn't fit anyone. (A/N: I'm not making Ash _too_ dense, just slightly.) Drew didn't look so happy either.

"Hey, isn't the tradition for the first dance of the school year the boys ask the girls?" Marina cut in. Hailye glared at Marina.

"I have to ask you," Drew reminded Hailye. "Maybe."

"May, could we possibly hang out after school?" Misty asked hopefully. May averted her eyes.

"Sorry, Misty, I'm busy." Dawn's eyes flashed. I groaned mentally. Dawn had called us and asked if one of us could follow May whenever it was during or after school, since all of us (including the girls) had a class with her. According to her schedule, it was my turn after school.

"I'm not hungry," Dawn said, throwing her dessert at me, which I caught. "Take them." I thanked her and counted up the cookies quickly. Three large ones. Looked good.

"Oh, before you go, May," Drew said, pulling out a rose and throwing it at her. "That's for you." May caught it before it hit the ground and smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Drew," she said before turning away after the Vultures. We noticed she hid the rose from the rest of the group; maybe because Hailye would probably take it.

"You grow roses, then?" Marina asked Drew, who shrugged.

"So much for a conversation," Leaf muttered.

"There's no soccer practice on Mondays, are there?" Gary asked her.

"Not today, at least," she replied.

"What?" Misty exclaimed. "Lucky. I have track practice. So do you, Ash, and Lyra," she added to Lyra and I. I nodded.

"I bet Volkner will make us race each other again," I complained.

"At least you guys tie most of the time," Lyra offered helpfully.

"That reminds me…where have the Sharks been?" Khoury wondered. "They're usually up and about…"

"Don't remind me," Dawn shuddered. "They tried to make a move on us when we first got here and that was scary."

"Just to warn you," Gary began awkwardly, "The Sharks might take their advances outside of the school." The girls' eyes widened as the information sunk in.

"B-but they're only in high school," Lyra whispered.

"Correction: I think they should actually be in college but they're held back at 12th grade for something really bad they did a while back. But they still haven't gone up and they still haven't changed at all," Jimmy explained.

"This is officially the worst day of my life," Dawn whimpered, putting her head in her arms on the table.

Little did Dawn know how worse it could possibly get. (A/N: Not Ash thinking this, just the story.)

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Wait, so are you guys called the 'Lions'?" Misty asked them.

"That's right," Gary replied. Misty looked around at the girls.

"Then we'll be the Tigresses!" she exclaimed, and all the girls agreed.

"Let me guess, some girl groups are fighting for the title of Lionesses?" Leaf asked them.

"You won't believe how painful that is," Drew groaned. "Girls coming left and right begging for the place to be a Lioness."

"Ha," Dawn exclaimed. "That would be amusing to watch!"

"Wait until someone begs to be a Tiger," Ash shot back, causing Dawn to frown and Misty to growl under her breath. "Hey, what's wrong, Myst?" Hearing her nickname, she calmed down slightly before seeing the hurt look on Dawn's face.

"Um, I think I'll go outside since I'm finished," Dawn said. Paul got up and walked outside as well, but he wasn't following Dawn. Ash immediately went after Dawn.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he called to her.

"You could just _say_ you like him," Leaf told Misty.

"No way would I do that!" Misty yelped. "And who said I liked that bumbling dense idiot?"

"You did, Mist," Leaf teased. "Now, let's go tell Dawn the reason you're angry." Misty sighed but nodded.

* * *

"Dawn, hey, what are you listening to?" Misty asked Dawn. They had made up during lunch. Dawn was in the back of Daisy's car with Misty beside her.

"The Good Life," she replied, a distant look in her eyes. Misty guessed she was thinking deeply about the song. Misty accepted the other ear bud and listened.

_All I want is a little of_

_The good life_

_All I need is to have_

_A good time_

_The good life_

To Misty's surprise, it seemed that it reflected what May could be feeling.

_I don't really know_

_Who I am_

_It's time for me_

_To take a stand_

_I need a change_

_And I need it fast_

_I know that any day_

_Could be the last _

"Doesn't it sort of remind you of May?" Dawn asked. "Insecure, not feeling right…" Misty nodded.

_Hold on, hold on,_

_I always wanted it this way_

_I never wanted it this way_

_Hold on, hold on_

_I always wanted it this way_

_We didn't ask for it this way_

_I always wanted it this way_

"Maybe that's what May's feeling!" Misty cried, ripping the earphone out of her ear. "She could be feeling like she wanted to be popular but not that way!" _Amazing what a song could do to you,_ she added in her mind.

"Yikes, little sis, like, watch out!" Daisy exclaimed. Misty sat back in the convertible.

"Sorry!"

_Yes! Now we know why May is so insecure…but how will we get her back?_

* * *

Awesome, I love that song. Okay, as I said before, this will be on a temporary hold but _very_ temporary.

Songs used in this chapter:

_Over and Over_ by Three Days Grace

_Naturally_ by Selena Gomez

_The Good Life_ by Three Days Grace (I love that band)

So now they know how May is feeling, and Gary, Ash, and Drew are starting to fall for the girls! Wonder what will happen next?

Review please!!! You too, shortnsweet615!


	7. Nearly Christmas

I wanna thank all the reviewers and people who helped me with my story! Especially shortnsweet615, because she's always been helping me and motivating me to write this story. Thanks to you to, Twilight Smash and xxheartBreAkiNgxx and shortnsweet615 once more as well for being the first to review and to keep continuing to review.

Also you other reviewers too! Thanks for taking the time to read the story and review!

And vote on my poll! Maybe even read Denying Buried Feelings if you're a contestshipper/ikarishipping or support just one of them, because you can always skip over the ikari/contest parts. They'll interact, but later.

* * *

**Marina's POV**

I got up early for a change. I was surprised at myself for waking up this early, since when I looked over at the clock it was _4:50_ a.m. I sat up in bed and stretched, yawning. Looking out the window, I saw frost covering it and realized it was the first day of the Mid-Winter Break, or December 16th.

"Hey, Marina, how cold is it?" I heard Dawn call. Looking over, I saw her at my door.

"Not that cold, exactly," I answered.

"Okay," Dawn nodded. "I was wondering how you felt since it's snowing outside and I'm not cold, so…"

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" I called to her as she almost left the doorway.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied, "but I couldn't sleep. And it's tradition."

"I just woke up, actually," I grinned. "Wanna go downstairs and do something?" Dawn shrugged, a gentle smile on her face.

"Why not? I'm bored anyways, and it _is_ what we usually do."

"Yeah! How about the Game of Life or something?" I suggested cheerfully.

"Sure! How about the rest of us can play too?" Misty pouted, her tall and thin figure coming out from behind Dawn's tall and slender frame.

"Everyone else is up?" I said in confusion. I had forgotten about that tradition.

"Well, duh!" Lyra exclaimed. "It's the first day of Mid-Winter Break, or, even better, Christmas Break!"

"It's tradition!" Leaf added. "Remember?" I smiled sheepishly.

"How about May?" I asked hopefully. "Is she here?"

"What about me?" May asked, coming out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"How about a game?" Dawn asked cheerfully. "C'mon; we haven't played a game since Vera Town!"

"I guess…" May looked uneasy. "Well, why not?"

"Seriously, c'mon. Let's go!" I said excitedly, bounding downstairs into the living room, which was one of my most favorite places in the large house.

The walls and floor was mahogany that was usually cold to my bare feet. Three couches, two couch chairs, and two ottomans were in the living room as well, and their covering was a light, sandy shade of brown. On the ground was a wheat-colored soft, fluffy, large rug that we sat on. There was a T.V. in there as well along with a crackling fire in the white stone hearth. Misty and Leaf set up the board while May and Lyra got some food that we could snack on.

"Like, morning!" we heard Lily call. We looked up the stairs to see all three sisters walking down and they entered the living room as well.

"Do you, like, mind if we, like, decide to watch some T.V.?" Daisy asked.

"Go ahead," Misty said, after looking at us to confirm her answer. Daisy, Lily, and Violet sat on the couch facing the screen as we sat a little off to the side. They did it to a movie that we all recognized. It was a romance flick so we ignored it as we played.

"I choose 1," I said automatically, taking the blue car. We all had our 'assigned' cars but that never stopped us from teasing each other.

"3," Leaf said, grabbing the green car, even though she had teased Dawn by nearly taking the purple one.

"4," Dawn exclaimed, reaching for the purple car, which Misty handed over.

"8," May immediately interjected when Dawn had received the car. May grasped the red car and drew back to her original position.

"10!" Lyra called, and took the white car. Misty took the yellow car.

"That leaves me with 2," Misty laughed. "Spin the wheel, Marina." I nodded and spun it. The needle pointed at 3.

"Oh yeah! I get to go first!" Leaf cheered. She spun the dial.

"Hey, who's the banker?" Lyra asked. We all turned to May, who looked back at eyes with too-wide eyes.

"Who? Me?" May asked innocently. She was always the banker and it was fun to play words with her this way.

"Yep!" we chorused. She laughed and took the position. Dawn took the cards to her side and I had the stack of LIFE cards beside me.

"I got five spaces," Leaf reported. "That's what I got last time."

"Go on, then," Dawn laughed; she knew what it was.

"_What_!" Leaf cried. Misty leaned over to look at it and grinned.

"Go to Sonne for vacation. Pay 25,000," Misty read aloud, laughing.

"Like, Leaf, that's _such_ an awesome place to go," Violet said from the couch, not looking away from the movie.

"What a waste of money," Leaf grumbled, throwing the money to May, who wagged her finger at Leaf.

"Temper, temper," she scolded teasingly, making us all laugh.

"_Me_ have a temper?" Leaf exclaimed. "Well, _excuse me_, Ms. Red, _you're_ the one who blows up even at the mention of Drew!" May's eyes narrowed playfully.

"At least I don't like an egotistic idiot!" she teased back.

"What? I don't like Gary!" Leaf protested.

"Who said I meant Gary?" May teased. "But yes, he is an egotistic idiot."

"Oh…well, at least I don't like an arrogant jerk," Leaf shot back.

"Guys…" Misty tried to stop the 'argument'.

"Hey, you're the one who likes a dense idiot, so stay out of this," Leaf said to her best friend, irritated.

"What? Ash?" Misty asked. "Yeah…I sort of like him."

"He's the only dense idiot I know of," Dawn laughed.

"That's true," Misty admitted, laughing as well.

"Who do you like, Lyra?" Dawn asked.

"No one at all!" Lyra said cheerfully and truthfully.

"I could buy that. Good friends with Khoury though, right?" Leaf asked.

"That's right," Lyra said, nodding her head, a grin on her face.

"How about you, Marina?" Lyra asked me. I jerked back.

"Hm? Oh…no one really," I said quietly, hoping a blush wasn't on my face.

"I bet you it's Jimmy!" Lyra sang out. I smiled softly, but thankfully no one saw.

"Isn't it weird that we seem to like the Lions?" Leaf asked.

"I don't!" Dawn said quickly; too quickly. I grinned at her.

"Right," Misty raised her eyebrow skeptically. "You don't."

"Seriously!" Dawn insisted, averting her eyes and making her hair fall in front of her face to cover it. May laughed and gently pushed the hair out of Dawn's eyes. A faint pink blush was covering her cheeks.

"_Right_," I teased, glad the attention was off of me.

"What? Why would I like that cold, emotionless _jerk_?" she shrieked. Geez. If Dawn was calling someone a jerk, then that person was really a jerk; at least to her.

* * *

**Paul's POV (here ya go, xxheartBreAkiNgxx)**

"Has it ever occurred to you that you two might get annoying?" I snapped at Gary and Ash, who were talking ad arguing incessantly like bees.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might like a girl completely different than you?" Drew asked.

"Now _that_ was irrelevant," Gary remarked.

"Totally," Ash agreed.

"It seemed a good time to ask," Drew shrugged.

"No," I answered bluntly. I had a feeling that Drew was talking about Dawn, though. What's there to like about her anyways?

_All she is, is an annoying, too-cheerful girl who has a bouncy spring in her step (that makes me cringe just _thinking_ this) and nothing else! She's loud, annoying, troublesome, cute, infuriating…wait, did I just say cute? Argh! Forget I said anything!_

I regained my composure on time and glared at them.

"Are you sure? You seem to be bothered by _something_," Drew persisted.

"You," I grumbled, turning away. We were in Drew's house currently and in his room. I was looking out the window at the snow.

"Hm. Well, I've thought about it for a while," Drew said.

"How many times?" Ash asked.

"Under ten," Drew said.

I relaxed.

"Thousand," he finished. I stiffened once more.

"Stalker much?" Gary asked.

"Of course not. Anyways, I'm sure it's all established that Jimmy likes Marina, you like Leaf (to Gary), Ash likes Misty, and Paul likes Dawn. Khoury _may_ like Lyra but it's mostly a friend thing for now."

"It's established that _you_ like that bandana-girl," I growled.

"Sure, whatever," Drew sighed.

"Hm…I wonder if the girls like us back?" Ash wondered.

* * *

"Thanks for playing with us May!" Dawn said cheerfully, cleaning up the board. Misty had won with Marina close behind, Leaf and May failing miserably and Lyra and Dawn in the middle.

"Don't be so formal," May laughed. "I'm not a waitress at a restaurant."

"Right!" Dawn said cheerfully. "What do you want to do now? It's hardly nine o'clock yet."

"I know!" Lyra decided. "It's thick, fresh snow in the backyard!"

"Surprisingly," Daisy called from the kitchen. "This is the city, so it's been a while since then. Enjoy yourself while you can.:"

"Oh, we will!" Lyra said cheerfully. They grabbed their coats and scarves and ran outside.

"Wow, this is amazing," Leaf exclaimed, breathing in the cold, crisp air.

"I love this! But remember in Vera Town?" Marina asked wistfully. "There was the sharp scent of pine trees as well…"

"Oh yeah, that was great," Dawn sighed.

"Hey, girls!" Ash yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Misty demanded, annoyed.

"Your sisters let us in," Gary replied, packing the snow into a ball and throwing it artfully at Leaf, who caught it perfectly and launched it back.

"Snowball fight?" Lyra suggested.

"You're on!" Jimmy told Marina, who giggled.

"Boys against the girls!" May exclaimed. The boys looked at her, surprised, but a glare from Misty and Dawn warned them not to say a word.

"No problem," Drew smirked. "Boys will _so_ beat you."

"Yeah right!" May challenged.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Dawn asked, shivering. "I'm cold already." The girls looked at Dawn, shocked. "Please?" she begged. "I mean, can I just go inside?"

"I don't want to play either," Paul interjected. Dawn's eyes brightened.

"Then come inside with me! Have fun, you guys!" Dawn exclaimed, pulling Paul after her, who stumbled and glared at the cheerful blunette. Drew opened his mouth to speak but received a mouthful of snow. He glared at May.

"I see you've gotten your aim back," he smirked.

"Like, _duh_!" May exclaimed, grabbing another snowball and throwing it at his hair, causing Drew to instantly duck. For payback, he threw one at her, catching her in her exposed neck. She spluttered.

"Ha!" he taunted her. May growled, but then Leaf knocked her over and spun away as both Drew and Gary threw snowballs at them. Misty and Ash had gone out of the line of fire and was watching them with amusement.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Misty gushed; she was a sucker for romance.

"Sure they are, sort of…" Ash was confused.

"Never mind, Ash," Misty grinned. "So hey, you're going to the field trip, right?"

"Yep, I'm in the same class as Dawn and Paul." Ash suddenly frowned. "Paul and Dawn argue nearly everyday. It's pretty annoying." Misty laughed.

"Same with Gary and Leaf! They argue about the most stupidest things! It usually ends up Gary trying to look as dignified as possible while Leaf kicks him harshly in the knee." Ash laughed as well.

"Hey, when's the sequel to the book you're reading coming out?" Ash asked suddenly. Misty looked puzzled, then realized what she said.

"Oh, that. Um…" Misty thought for a minute. "In February."

"Oh, that long?" Ash said sympathetically. But an excited gleam was in his eyes; luckily for him Misty didn't see it.

_Perfect._

* * *

"The field trip; I can't wait until the field trip!" Dawn was cheering excitedly the next week.

"I know! I can't wait either. It's next year," Leaf exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "Hey, it is. It's after New Year's Break." Everyone shrugged.

"That's true," Misty pointed out.

"Terrific!" May cheered. "I hope you guys have fun."

"Yeah, you're with your significant other," Marina teased.

"Did you know you guys are going to be paired up with a boy?" Lyra asked them. They stared at her.

"No way…" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yep, you are," Lyra laughed. "The teacher told us! I went after school to talk to her, and she let me have your three!"

"Who is it? Who is it?" Leaf was jumping up and down, trying to find it.

"Wait." Lyra stopped them. "In each small group, it's either girl, girl, and boy, or boy, boy, and girl."

"Why?" Misty wailed.

"They want to go for variety, apparently," Lyra shrugged. "Anyways, just buck up. I'll tell ya if you guys want."

"Of course!" they exclaimed furiously.

"So, Misty, you get Ash and Melody." Misty cheered.

"Leaf, you get Gary and Giselle…"

"Sweet!"

"And uh…Dawn, you get Barry and Paul." Dawn stared at Lyra. (A/N: Call me whatever you like, but I just thought that since Dawn was the most girl-like it's more funnier this way)

"Oh my god!" Dawn screamed. "Why me? Why do you guys get a _girl_ in your group?!"

"I'm sure you're not the only one…" Leaf attempted.

"Nope…she is the only one."

"Curse it…" Dawn muttered, stomping upstairs.

"Geez…of all the people it had to be Dawn."

* * *

**So Sudden…**

"Christmas is in a few days!" May chirped excitedly. "It's the 23rd today!"

"I can't wait until Christmas," Dawn sighed in contentment.

"Why? Hoping for a gift from a boy?" May teased. Dawn jerked up.

"Of course not," Dawn protested. "I just wish we got to go home."

"Me too…" May agreed.

"I can't wait until it though! Even though I'm going to stay upstairs the whole night," Dawn declared.

"Dawn! Check the mail, will you?" Daisy yelled.

"Sure!" Dawn turned to May. "Come with me?" May nodded.

"Of course."

They walked down to the mailbox and saw gifts.

There was one from Drew to May. It was a ruby rose with a jade stem and jade leaves on a yellow gold bracelet. It was a charm bracelet, actually, with all the same sparkling rubies and shining jade.

There was a gift from Ash to Misty. It was a bound book. The two girls didn't want to ruin the gift so they didn't open it, but they both had a pretty good idea of what it was.

From Gary to Leaf was a white gold necklace with emerald leaves and a diamond soccer ball. It was a thin, fine chain and it had glittering emeralds and a sparkling diamond.

From Khoury to Lyra was a peppermint striped scarf that was made of soft, fine material. It was like creamy silk to the touch and the two friends were sure that Lyra would enjoy it immensely.

From Jimmy to Marina was a stack of celebrity magazines and a pair of silver earrings shaped in hearts. There was a note saying that _The hearts aren't romantic, just because I know you like hearts._

And from Paul to Dawn was a rose gold chained necklace with a pendant of a rose gold circle. In the middle, held by four rose gold prongs, was a perfectly round pink sapphire, and it was encrusted with diamonds.

"Let's put them under the tree," Dawn said. "I sort of feel bad for looking at it already."

"Me too," May admitted.

"Well, let's keep it a secret from the others," Dawn suggested. May grinned.

"Right with me!" May replied. Dawn laughed, happy to have her friend back once again.

Now only if she would stay this way.

* * *

Hehe…slightly different than what I planned it but I'm too bored to rewrite it. Maybe later, but it's not a really bad chapter. Oh well.

Vote on my poll if you haven't! Oh yeah, and (this is posted on 3/7/10) Love Overcomes Everything is going to win for sure…I think.

Review please!


	8. Christmas Bash Part 1

Merry late Christmas everyone! I just wanted them to enjoy a Christmas together because it's a great bonding time, ya know?

So I hope you enjoy this longer chapter! More shipping developments, I can tell ya.

Also, I just realized that Misty is really like me and Ash is like…well, I'll keep that to myself. But I can put in more pokeshipping moments now, all you pokeshippers! But no need to worry, I have oldrival, ikari, and contest along with johtofesta and quest.

* * *

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time._

Dawn yawned as she got up. Then it hit her.

"It's _CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"_ she shrieked, jumping out of her bed with a bound. Unable to keep still, she ran and jumped around as she pulled on a royal blue linen robe that covered her pearl pink nightgown.

"Dawn? Dawn? Geez, it's barely seven o'clock in the morning!" May laughed, appearing at her door wearing a light blue robe over her red nightgown. Dawn giggled as well, realizing how childish and excited she seemed.

"I see someone's happy for Christmas!" Misty came from behind May as well with a grin on her cheerful and pretty face. Her pajamas were blue shorts and a yellow long-sleeved t-shirt underneath a white robe. "C'mon, you didn't forget that we were going shopping once more, did you?"

"How could I forget?" Dawn and May exclaimed at the same time.

"It's _shopping!"_ May added on her own, exchanging an excited glance with her best friend. Misty and Dawn smiled, happy to have the real and original May back.

"Let's stick to the shops near us, okay?" Misty suggested. "Marina's feeling dizzy for some reason…"

"She was running after Jimmy yesterday after he smacked her with a huge snowball down her back," May interjected for Dawn, who wasn't there yesterday.

"Haha," was Dawn's response.

"Lyra's helping Khoury out at the Emerald Supermarket. She was shocked at the immense structure so she wanted to explore it about more," Misty explained, "and Leaf's taking care of Marina. I think poor Marina also has a cold…"

"Oh well, let's get going!" Dawn cried.

"What? Right now? Can't we just _relax_ for at least an hour? The shops don't open until nine at the very least, because it's _Christmas Eve_, silly!" Misty reprimanded, cheerfully smacking her friend's shoulder. Dawn smiled.

"Come in here then," she invited.

**(A/N: This part was brainstormed by me and my friend Shadow Liu, as is the idea that Dawn is about to suggest to May. ;D I love this part! You may not, but I do! It all came about me asking Shadow what gift May should give Drew! Then the next day we brainstormed this scene.)**

Misty and May sat on the end of the bed while Dawn was at the head, hugging a pillow.

"I want to get a gift for Ash," Misty said hesitantly. "But I'm not so such what."

"You like fishing, don't ya?" Dawn suggested. "And so does he. Give him one of the famous Misty lures or something!"

"How did you know that?" Misty asked accusingly.

"He told me one time," Dawn shrugged, looking distantly out of the window.

"Hey, I can't believe this but I'm going to have to; what am I going to give Drew?"

Misty and Dawn stared at May with disbelief etched onto their faces as May asked that question. May sweatdropped. "Um…I want to repay the favor?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Maybella Haruka Maple?" Dawn demanded playfully.

"Oh boy, May! I thought you said he was….?" Misty asked, trailing off.

"An arrogant, egotistic, prideful, jerk! Yes!"

"Beef jerky?" Dawn suggested. The two girls stared at her with disbelief on their faces but not enough as before. "What? Beef jerky for a jerk like Drew? Get it?"

May and Misty started laughing. Dawn giggled as well.

"I love beef jerky!" May declared. "I wouldn't waste it on that arrogance. Not to mention…a _beefy_ Drew sounds disgusting!"

"Gross!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Good point. Now what do you want to give him, seriously?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," May shrugged. "Something for tennis?"

"Oh yeah! Don't you think it's weird that they seem to be in the same sports we are?" Misty asked. The girls turned to Dawn, who flushed.

"What? Paul doesn't take gymnastics! Geez…like he would!" Dawn scoffed, trying to hide her laughter. She wasn't aware that whenever she went to gymnastics practice, he had been watching her with an emotion reflected in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, that'd be creepy," May agreed. "Not to mention sort of stalkerish…"

"No kidding. Anyways, Lyra and Khoury aren't in the same sport either; Lyra takes track with me and Ash while Khoury takes soccer with Leaf and Gary."

"I'm bored…" Dawn yawned, leaning back against the headboard.

"Some music while we talk about Vera Town?" May suggested. "I wanna reminisce."

"Great idea." Dawn grabbed her laptop and sifted through the songs she had. "What song?"

"Um…"

"How about Catch Me?" Misty automatically jumped in. "I love that song!"

"Reminds me of you and Ash," Dawn mumbled, typing 'Catch Me' in the search engine and starting the song. It was peaceful and gentle, while filled with emotion.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye._

"Remember the apple trees that the Solesons grew in their backyard?" May asked wistfully.

"I loved those! I picked at least twenty every single time I went over and it was in bloom!" Dawn said cheerfully, remembering with amusement when she was younger and good friends with Kenny and Zoey, climbing a tree in her pink dress and picking the apples. "And in the spring, I would pick apple blossoms and beg Kenny to be a prince while Zoey was my lady-in-waiting and I was the princess!"

"And I remember how you forced me to become the dragon one time!" Misty exclaimed. "I was chasing you guys around! And May, Lyra, and Leaf _had_ to have climbed to the top of the tree leaving me 'slaughtered' by Kenny!"

"That was funny!" May protested. "Then I remember at that time that Marina had come right when you were 'slaughtered' and screamed at Kenny for 'slaughtering' you!"

"Right when Sid walked through!" Misty shot back.

"How is that even relevant?!"

"Hey, you guys are re-talking about Vera Town? Why didn't you tell me?" Leaf accused, coming into the room and jumping onto the bed. She had on a white dress and a green robe.

"Sorry, Leafy, but I thought you were taking care of sick Marina?" Dawn asked.

"She's asleep again. I seriously feel like ripping Jimmy's entrails out for getting her sick _on Christmas Eve_, but I'll refrain. So…you were talking about Sid? Oh yeah, May, he has a huge crush on ya," Leaf told her.

"I realized like ten years ago," May replied sourly.

"He's way too clingy," Misty agreed.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Dawn cut in.

_My insides all turn to ash…so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight._

_And all he darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used my own protection, but not now._

_'Cause my path has lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away from sight._

_And held the darkness over day, that night._

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a Valentine's day_

_On a Valentine's day_

_On a Valentine's day_

_On a Valentine's day_

_On Valentine's Day_

_I used to be my own protection_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_But not now_

_'Cause my mind has lost direction_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_Somehow…_

"Aw…so sad. Isn't that just a person who's alone on a Valentine's Day?" Leaf asked.

"Who's love has died, yes," May said.

"Why do you like it, Dawn?" Misty asked accusingly.

"It's meaningful and I simply love it," Dawn shrugged. Then she looked over to the clock. "Hey, it's eight. Let's go?"

"Sure. But we can't go outside wearing out nightclothes," Misty pointed out. "Dress warmly, girls, this is a winter outing."

"Not a problem, Teacher!" May giggled.

Dawn put on blue leggings and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Around her neck was her white scarf and her cherry-red coat was on as well, along with her white boots.

Misty wore blue jeans and a yellow, long-sleeved t-shirt. A blue scarf was around her neck and her hair was put up in a side ponytail as usual. Her coat was a fluffy pink jacket and on her feet were blue sneakers.

May had on dark blue pants, a dark red t-shirt, and a white coat. On her feet were her normal red and yellow sneakers with a red scarf around her neck.

Leaf didn't go because she wanted to stay behind. The three girls didn't know what Leaf wanted to do, but left her at home anyways.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh wow…that necklace looks so pretty!" Dawn gushed, looking with adoration at a silver and blue diamond necklace in a jewelry shop window.

"Dawn, you've got tons of jewelry!" Misty said impatiently. "Let's go find something for my sisters!"

"Like what? I can't think of anything they'd like!" May exclaimed in a whiny voice.

"Me neither," Dawn shrugged.

"Well, they like water shows, right? I was thinking we could get them a globe with scenes of some underwater things!" Misty said triumphantly.

"Sweet! No need to worry! Oh my gosh!" Dawn swerved away through the crowd. May and Misty shot each other a confused look as they ran after Dawn.

"Hey! What a stroke of luck meeting you guys here!" they heard a voice exclaim. They whirled around and saw a familiar girl.

"Brianna?" May spoke.

"That's right!" Brianna laughed. "I'm having a party tomorrow! I've invited friends so we can all hang out." Dark eyes dancing, she looked at them hopefully. "Would you like to come?"

"Of course!" Misty cheered. "That would be awesome!"

"And could you possibly do me a small favor?" Brianna pleaded.

"What is it?" May asked.

"Could you get those boys to attend as well? It would be just great if you could get the Lions to come!"

"Um…we could try," Misty shrugged. "I'm not quite sure if we could, but…"

"Of course you guys could!" Brianna chirped. "You could influence them to do nearly anything and they'd do it!"

"Well, maybe," May said hesitantly.

"Alright, thanks! And glad to see you back, May," Brianna waved before walking away. May and Misty laughed.

"Well, that sure was sudden. But do you think we should?" Misty asked May, who shrugged.

"Sure we can, ya know. They'll probably say yes, but I'm not sure about Paul and Drew."

"Oh yeah, what are we going to get them?" Misty asked thoughtfully. "They gave us gifts. I wasn't expecting them to, but it was really thoughtful of them."

"That's true. Hey, where did Dawn go again?" May looked around for their friend. "Oh, there she is."

They saw Dawn talking animatedly with a blond-haired boy a little bit taller than her.

"Hey, Dawn," Misty came up to them.

"Hey, Mist! This is Barry!" Dawn introduced her friend.

"Hi, so you must be Misty! The Waterflower sister that attends our school! Glad to meet you! You girls are getting really famous now because the Lions are paying so much attention to you, you know!" Misty looked confused; Barry talked so fast! Then her mind caught up.

"Oh, really? I didn't think that'd be much," Misty said.

"It is!" Barry answered. He turned to Dawn. "Hey, are you going to Brianna's Christmas party bash?"

"What?" Dawn looked bewildered. May stepped in.

"Yeah, we are. So you are too?" May asked, shooting Dawn a look that said _this is true_.

"That's right! Brianna invited me and the rest of my friends. So she invited you and the other five girls?"

"Just now," Misty told him. Looking at Dawn, she continued uncomfortably, "and Brianna wants us to try to invite the Lions." Dawn's eyes widened.

"Let me guess…May has to try to convince Drew, you can convince Ash, leaving me with _Paul_?" Dawn shrieked.

"Huh? There's Gary, Khoury, and Jimmy too you know," May said, puzzled. Dawn's eyes were widening by the second and Misty pulled May around. Facing them were Ash, Drew, and Paul.

"Oh…" May muttered, wishing she hadn't said a word.

"There's a party coming? At Brianna's house?" Ash asked cheerfully, nodding at them. "Hi, Barry."

"Hey, Ash, Drew, Paul!" Barry greeted.

"Why didn't she just ask us?" Paul muttered irritably. "All those girls are the same."

"Whatever. So you are told to ask us if we'd go?" Drew asked.

"Sadly," May muttered.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Misty cut in.

"Who are you talking to?" May asked, annoyed.

"You," Misty replied.

"It's not that bad," Dawn tried to pacify her friend.

"And Brianna thought that this troublesome girl could even convince me?" Paul scoffed at Dawn. Dawn gasped and then glared at him.

"What's your problem?" Dawn cried, outraged. "You…you _jerk_!"

"That's the best insult you've gotten?" Paul scoffed. "Pathetic."

"_You_ sound pathetic!" Dawn retorted.

"Do you even know the meaning _of_ pathetic, troublesome?" Paul responded.

"Ugh!" Dawn spat. Barry was watching uncomfortably while the girls were sighing and the boys were rolling their eyes.

"So are you coming?" May asked them.

"Might as well," Drew shrugged.

"Sure!" Ash grinned.

"…" Paul didn't say anything but shrugged as well. Misty took that as a yes.

"Alright then!" she cheered.

"See ya around," Ash called.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way," Paul growled to Dawn. Dawn gasped in hurt as he strode away.

"Um…what was that all about?" Barry asked confusedly.

"Dawn and Paul hated each other at first sight," May answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, want to have lunch or something?" Barry asked.

"It's lunchtime already? Oh, no thanks, I promised Lily to come back before lunch! Sorry, see ya later!" Dawn called, pulling May and Misty away.

* * *

"I love taking care of animals," Khoury told Lyra. "But my stethoscope and the rest of my other doctrinal instruments are broken." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Most likely because I use them a bit too much…" Lyra laughed.

"That sounds like you, Khoury!" she grinned. "Buck up, it's great to hear that you like taking care of animals!" Khoury smiled slightly.

"Anyways, that goes there," he told her, pointing over to a shelf and then indicating to the cans Lyra held in her hands.

"I won't drop them!" Lyra promised buoyantly. Khoury flushed.

"I never said you would…." He muttered uncomfortably. As Lyra walked over, she placed the cans in the shelf.

_I have a good idea what Christmas gift I could give Khoury!_ She laughed to herself. _Whew, he sure made it easy! That Khoury…needs to 'buck up, man'…_

* * *

"Like, early Merry Christmas!" Daisy cheered. The house was filled with candlelight and songs were playing. Soon the girls would go the Christmas party that Brianna had invited them too and it was still Christmas Eve.

_It's the carol of the bells _

_Ooh yeahh_

_It's the carol of the bells ya'll_

_Hark of the bells sweet silver bells_

_All seems to say throw cares away_

_Christmas is here_

_Bringing good cheer to the meek and bold_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

"I love Christmas time," Lyra exclaimed. "There's so much fun!"

"And tonight Brianna said we could walk around the town center and watch the parade and lights! I can't wait until that happens!" Misty added.

"There's going to be a concert in the Town Square as well!" Dawn informed them, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "They're going to be playing 'The Christmas Song', or at least that's what Giselle told me when she texted me!"

"You sure are excited," May laughed. "But then again, so am I!"

"Sure! It may be morning but we're going to get there earlier, just like the Lions," Leaf told them.

"We're going to walk there," Marina groaned.

"What? Our clothing will get messy…" Dawn grumbled.

"Oh, deal with it, Dawn!" Leaf said crossly. Dawn sighed but nodded as she went upstairs.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll pick out your clothes!" she called, now running.

"Um…nothing crazy!" Misty yelled.

"No need to worry!" Dawn yelled back.

"Um…okay?" May said, bewildered. "Hey, Dawn, it's not too fancy, okay?"

"I'm quite aware of that," Dawn shouted. "Now let me pick your clothes and stop bothering me." They shrugged.

A few minutes later, Dawn yelled, "Get dressed!" They ran upstairs to their respective rooms.

Leaf had been given what Dawn called an 'Emerald Green Dupioni Silk Dress'. It was past Leaf's knees and slightly tighter around the waist. The skirt was simple and smooth, with just a smooth pattern of flowers entwined. The straps were about an inch wide and it came with strappy silver heels. Dawn had promised all of them that she'd style their hair, fix their clothing, and choose their jewelry that Dawn had.

Misty had a flowing yellow gown. It was strapless and covered her chest completely. The waistline was identified by the way it curved in and dress reached Misty's ankles. The skirt was more defined and fancier than Leaf's, and it had a vine-like pattern with black thread. For the hem and the top of the dress, there were two black lines. Her shoe wear was blue flats that were a dark blue and had a flower at the end made of the same material and color.

May's dress was a dark rose pink and it reached her knees. A ruffled and tightened skirt and a slightly looser bodice made up the dress and there was a fake red rose made of stiff cloth at her shoulder. There were collar sleeves made of a lighter pink and the shoes were silver and heels with spiral straps to her ankles.

Marina was dressed in a blue and pink dress. The waistband, collar sleeves, hem, and flowery pattern were dark blue while the satin of the dress were a light pink. The skirt was flowing and shaped stiffly like a bell. There was a layer underneath that was soft and made of cotton. The sleeves were a little bit shorter than her elbow and loose so it was comfortable. Her shoes were light blue flats with a blue rhinestone heart at the toe end.

Lyra pretty much refused to be overdressed, so Dawn chose a knee-length jean skirt and a red and white shirt. The shirt was like a red long-sleeved jacket and a white tank top. On her feet were red and white flats (Dawn wouldn't allow her to just wear sneakers or boots). Her hat stayed on her head because Lyra was stubborn.

Dawn was wearing a blue dress that was to the floor. The straps were in a petal-tip design upward and the waist was tightened in a flowing pattern. The color of the material was a dark blue. There was a shawl that was the same material and it flowed over her neck and down in a waterfall. On her feet were silver high heels with rhinestones at the toe.

"Dawn! Can you style my hair?" Marina called. Dawn grumbled under her breath.

"I'll be last in this case," she muttered, but grabbed her case of items anyways. "Coming, Marina."

Dawn soaked Marina's hair and scented it with the smell of jasmine. Dawn then used the end of her long brush to wave up Marina's long hair from underneath her head cloth. Soon it became jasmine-scented, light blue, and wavy nearly waist-length hair. Around her neck Dawn lay a gold-chained garnet necklace and it contrasted nicely against the flowing light blue hair. Gold and garnet earrings hung from her ears and on her left wrist hung a gold bangle. Dawn then fixed the dress and told Marina she was done.

Then Leaf called for Dawn. Dawn put a string of emeralds on a fine silver chain through her hair, twisting and weaving it through the light brown hair that Dawn had expertly curled. Then a necklace with an opal and black sapphire 2-D soccer pendant went around her neck. Green sapphires were around her wrist. Dawn rubbed the scent of pine into Leaf's hair and said she was done.

It was Misty's turn. Misty petitioned Dawn to make sure her elbow-length hair _stayed straight_ so Dawn complied, instead putting the scent of fresh water lilies in her hair.

"I love this look, Dawn," Misty praised, looking at herself in the mirror. Misty's long orange hair was still straight but Dawn hair curled it into a braid and then a bun with the braid at the back of her head. A white cloth water lily was put into her hair.

"Seriously though; you guys act like this is a wedding or something," Leaf complained, sitting up.

"It's good to make an impression," Dawn shrugged, fastening a gold necklace around Misty's neck. "There, Misty. Everyone else? Oh, right…May and me. Who am I missing? Marina's done, Misty's done, Lyra's done…Leaf's done…I'm done. Okay, just me and May."

When it was May's turn, Dawn calmly told her best friend that she couldn't wear her red bandana. Of course, May exploded.

"What? You're nuts, Dawn!" May spat. Dawn merely giggled and thrust out a new bandana, this time a beautiful lapis lazuli blue with a pattern of white rhinestones in a heart.

"Merry Christmas, May!" Dawn smiled, tying it gently around May's softened hair. "I hope you like it." May looked at herself in the mirror. Along with the red dress, against the light brown hair, and matching her eyes, May looked gorgeous.

"I love it! Sorry for getting angry," May apologized. "This is amazing."

"I _knew_ you would like it!" Dawn grinned. "Okay, done?"

"Yep. How about you?"

"Oh…" Dawn had forgotten. "Right!"

* * *

"Like, girls, get, like, a _move on!"_ Lily yelled. "Your ride is outside!"

"Our ride?" Misty asked in confusion, pulling on her hood over her hair, feeling self-conscious.

"Like, _duh!"_ Violet called. "The boys you call, like, the Lions?"

"We never called them though!" May said, confused.

"Well, they're here. So don't make them wait!" Daisy scolded.

"Oh, okay," Dawn said cheerfully. Sending a warning look at her friends, she added, "Let's go."

The girls walked outside. They saw the Lions in Gary's red convertible and Drew's silver one.

"Hey, surprised?" Gary drawled. Leaf growled under her breath, but suppressed her anger by shaking her be-jeweled wrist agitatedly. Gary caught the dim sparkle of the emeralds in the sunset.

"You could say that," Marina admitted. Her gaze caught Jimmy's and they both blushed.

"So, who's riding with me and who's riding with Drew?" Gary asked. Lyra looked who was sitting where.

"I'm sitting in the red convertible!" she exclaimed, and ran into Gary's car, sitting beside Khoury. Misty's hands immediately went up to her cheeks to hide her blush as Ash grinned at her.

"I'll be in Drew's car," she said shyly, and Dawn and May shot her a confused look. Ash grinned slightly at her and Misty buried her face into her hands as she sat beside him.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked her. "Tired? Cold?" Misty looked back up, her green eyes bright again but a flash of nervousness went across her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ash…" she murmured. Dawn and May swung themselves in with Misty, Ash, Drew, and Paul while the remaining girls entered Gary's car.

"So, what are we going to do? Do you know?" Dawn asked the boys excitedly.

"You'll find out when we get to Brianna's," Drew replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sweet! I can't wait!" May chirped cheerfully. "I can't wait for the party, I mean!"

"No duh, May," Misty responded. "We're not going swimming and _then_ to the party, you know."

"Whatever, Mist."

* * *

There's more to come! Promise! But I'm posting it now!

And review, at least just say you read it and what you liked/disliked about it! Yep, so, just tell me your favorite parts please!

Songs:

_One Step At A Time _by Jordin Sparks

_Catch Me_ by Demi Lovato

_Valentine's Day _by Linkin' Park

_Carol of the Bells_ by Family Force 5


	9. Christmas Bash Part 2

My love for ContestShipping has officially been boosted and revived. I hate the b*****y May!

And also, my immense love for pokéshipping as well! It just comes naturally to me now because…*chuckles nervously* well, one of you readers know why. So, don't blame me if there's a _lot_ of PokéShipping in this chapter!

I'm not sure if I said this before, but Vera Town is just like a larger and more industrious version of Twinleaf Town while Diamondé City is like New York City or Las Vegas or something. Just to get that into your mind.

Again, Merry Late Christmas. I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while…but my computer wouldn't let me post stories! Ugh…

* * *

"Please don't tell me we forgot the gifts!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed in horror.

"I brought them," May rolled her eyes.

"Okay, phew," Dawn grinned, throwing her hair back. "I can't wait!"

"For what?" Misty teased. "Opening the gifts?"

"Of course! But not just that!" Dawn protested.

"Oh yeah?" May challenged, "how about a few years ago, when you tore every present for you open without even looking at _us_?"

"That was _such _a long time ago! You did something equally stupid!" Misty defended Dawn.

"I did not!" May shot back. "That was _you_ who took all of the cookies from Mrs. Green's jar!"

"What? That was so Marina!" Misty gasped.

The boys listened in amusement at the girls arguing back and forth. It was clear that they were all great friends and it wasn't surprising either.

"What type of cookies were they?" Ash interjected.

"They were white chocolate chip cookies," Dawn replied warmly, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter as she recalled the incident. "Was I ever glad I wasn't there."

"Yeah, you were playing with Leona at the lake!" Misty accused.

"While we were being yelled at by Mrs. Green!" May added. Dawn laughed.

"It wasn't my fault you guys decided to help Marina with her thievery," she protested, giggling.

"There's a lake near your town?" Paul cut in, looking over to Dawn. She nodded.

"Our town is a green town with the paths all level ground and grass and flowers growing everywhere. There's Lake Tranquility nearby and it's a blue lake that's perfect. I spend most of my time there."

"Leaf spends her time in Harmony Forest, lying in her favorite tree where she used the overgrown roots to form a den. When we were younger, we used it as a fort against the boys," Misty continued. A smile graced her face. "I really miss Vera Town."

"No kidding. I want to go back," May agreed wistfully. Drew's eyes automatically narrowedand the lightheartedness from them evaporated.

"Enjoy what you can here," he spit out, jerking the steering wheel to the side and jerking them to the side.

"Drew!" Dawn cried, lunging forward and pulling it right again. Drew blinked as if he hadn't recognized what he had done but shrugged.

"Idiot," Misty hissed under her breath.

"We're here!" Dawn chirped, swinging herself out of the car. Drew swiftly ignored May and walked over to the door, where Dawn was already talking excitedly to Giselle. A shocked look crossed her face as Drew spoke to her, but she smiled nevertheless and nodded. Paul walked over to them as well and Dawn looked over with him with an excited look. "C'mon!" May heard her say and she dragged Paul and Drew in. Brianna, Giselle, and Melody waved to the rest. She seethed, feeling furious at her best friend for a minute without even knowing why.

"C'mon in!" Brianna called.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

May blinked as she entered the house. It was pretty empty but soon it was filled with Barry's group, the Lions, and the Tigresses.

"Hi, you must be the 'Tigresses'," a woman looking like an older version of Brianna said cheerfully. "I'm Brianna's mother, Tatiana. Come in out of the cold!" May grinned, her thoughts of Drew diminishing and excitement and enjoyment replacing them.

_See the blazing Yule before us_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

"Sweet! May, let's play a game!" Brianna suggested, tugging them all in.

"Like what?" Barry asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Melody said immediately, a glint in her eyes.

"You're on!" Misty said at once, rising to the challenge.

"I'm not playing," Dawn stated. She stepped back out of the circle.

"C'mon, Dawn," May pleaded, widening her eyes for effect.

"No way am I playing," Dawn repeated, this time with a pink blush staining her cheeks. "If I'm correct, all you guys will do is ask who the other likes."

"And you have something to hide, right?" Leaf teased.

"No! I just don't want to play with a large group!" Dawn protested.

"Oh, just leave her be," Ash laughed, coming forward. "I'll play in place of her." Dawn shot him a look of gratefulness that he returned with a smile. Paul refused to play as well so he just leaned against the cream-colored wall and Dawn sat down beside him, avoiding his eyes.

Drew decided to play as well, and soon everyone besides Paul and Dawn were playing.

"I call starting!" Marina called. Everyone arranged themselves and soon Marina had the choice of either Jimmy or Leaf to pick for a truth or a dare. "How about you, Leaf?" Marina grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Um…dare," Leaf decided.

"Hey, wait!" Giselle said. "We have to make rules first!"

"Oh yeah," Melody acknowledged. "Well…nothing perverted, nothing like stripping, no name calling or bashing, and…no asking who the other likes!" There was a chorus of groans.

"Change that rule!" Lyra exclaimed. "It's no fun otherwise!"

"Yeah, in this case it's okay!" Brianna defended Lyra.

"But what if the other is here?" Leaf asked. Eyes turned toward Leaf, who flushed. "I meant for other people, just in case!"

"Right…" Dawn called from the couch, where she had moved and was watching them with her head resting on her arms on the back of the white couch. Leaf turned a darker shade.

"Just shut up!" Leaf growled, glaring at her friend, "Says the girl who won't play the game, for a fear of the secret of her crush leaking out!" It was Dawn's turn to flush and she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Okay, Leaf, truth or dare?" Marina asked impatiently.

"Dare!" Leaf said automatically.

"Alright…" Marina thought for a minute. She never was good with dares. "Hm…"

"I know!" Misty cut in. "Give as many hints as you can about the guy you like and we have to guess!" Marina's blue eyes lit up.

"Yeah! What Misty said!" Marina agreed.

"Ugh…" Leaf grumbled, shooting Misty a '_I'm going to kill you later'_ look. "Fine…he has brown hair and dark eyes…he's sort of an idiot…and he might or might not be in this town!" Leaf glared defiantly at her friends, who laughed.

"Okay, I'm sure we know who it is," Lyra grinned. "Go on, Leaf! Ask May the next question!" Leaf grinned devilishly.

"Hey, I didn't threaten you!" May protested. Leaf shrugged.

"Truth or dare, May."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Leaf demanded.

"Uh…" May started stuttering, "Um…"

"Looks like May lost her tongue!" Misty teased. "Let her be and skip."

"What?" Leaf said furiously. "That's no fair!"

* * *

"Wow…the concert's outdoors?" May breathed, looking at the round, circular stage that had purple, blue, green, pink, and yellow lights flashing across it.

"You know…I'm sort of regretting this," Yellow admitted. "They're not singing just Christmas songs. They're singing everything, from Christmas to miscellaneous."

"But it's Christmas time!" Leaf protested. Yellow shrugged.

"Tell that to them," she muttered, looking at the stage.

"Let me guess," Lucas grumbled. "They're going to be singing love songs for Christmas."

"What, you don't have a love?" Dawn teased. Lucas glared at her but half-grinned nevertheless.

"Aw, you don't remember me?" he said. Dawn blinked.

"Remember you?" she repeated, letting the information process through her mind.

"Oh, you were that three-day student, right?" Misty cut in. "In the elementary school?"

"That's right. See, I _told_ you," Lucas taunted Dawn, who stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"Sorry to interrupt the memory-fest, but the music is going to start and we better find good seats," Gary interrupted.

"Whatever," Leaf grumbled, walking over to find a seat.

"I hope they don't play something too loud," Lyra said, looking around. Khoury followed her and sat beside her, looking around as if someone would spring on him. "Hey, buck up, man. You're safe." Khoury grinned sheepishly.

"We should watch a movie sometime," Ash said brightly. "Then we could eat _and_ watch!"

"Do you ever think of anything but your stomach?" Misty groaned.

"Of course I do, Myst!" Ash exclaimed. "There's school, and then there's mealtimes, then there's…" He rambled on and on as everyone else sweatdropped.

"At least he thinks of other things than his stomach," Melody mentioned, causing them to laugh.

They were arranged like this: From left to right was Silver, Lyra, Khoury, Giselle, Gary, Leaf, Lucas, Dawn, Paul, Drew, May, Brianna, Misty, Ash, Yellow, Vincent, Casey, Jimmy, Marina, Melody, and everyone else was laid out.

"Welcome, everybody, to the Eve Night Concert!" a person boomed from the stage.

"Hey, what are those people called?" Dawn asked Lucas under her breath. He shrugged in response.

"Songs will be played all night by three different, yet similar, groups, and they aren't just Christmas songs either!" the person continued. He brushed his dark yellow hair out of his face, making his light green eyes stand out. "So, to start, comes the first band!" He stepped out of view and the band walked forward.

"Welcome to the Concert!" the leader shouted. "The first song we're going to sing is 'The Christmas Song', just to start out the Christmas songs!"

"At least he follows the rules," Dawn muttered.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

"Geez…this wind is freezing," Misty complained in a low tone. She reached up her hands to her head to shield herself from the wind. To her surprise, someone's larger hands removed her hands from her head and a soft cloth was laid on top of it. _Huh? Is that…Ash's hat?_ Misty looked over to the black-haired boy who grinned gently back at her, and she blushed. "Thank you," she whispered. Ash nodded.

Soon everyone was mesmerized by the beautiful songs playing from the stage until Brianna motioned for them to leave.

"Wait, why are we leaving so early?" Barry asked.

"We're going to eat now at a restaurant," Giselle replied. Dawn yawned, stretching her arms up in the air. "Before everyone falls asleep," Giselle added, and Dawn broke from her yawn to shoot a mock-glare at her friend, causing them to giggle. Misty laughed as well and walked ahead, side by side with Ash.

"So, what do you think you want to eat?" Misty asked Ash quizzically.

"I don't know. Where are we even going?" he inquired. Misty looked over to Brianna.

"Bri, where are we eating?" Misty called. Brianna looked back.

"Um…it's this great restaurant that has all kinds of food. I think it's also an All-You-Can-Eat place," she added. Misty face-palmed immediately and the girls shot her a confused look.

"Yeah! A buffet!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, before Misty slapped his shoulder and he winced slightly but laughed. "Hey, calm down, Myst." Misty grumbled under her breath but didn't move away from Ash's shoulder, although she did drop her hand.

"Hey, if you're mad at him why don't you move away?" Gary asked her. Misty looked up, her eyes glinting.

"I'm not mad," she protested quickly, waving her hands frantically in front of her face. "Just frustrated." Gary shot her a look and Misty glared defiantly back. He let it go with a shrug and walked next to Leaf once more. Misty looked over at Ash, who nodded and he went over to Drew and Paul, leaving Misty free to walk with the girls again.

"If I wasn't so sure, I'd say you like him, Misty," Melody teased. "Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Misty looked over and a faint hint of a blush covered her cheeks but it was hardly noticeable.

"No, I don't," Misty spoke with certainty. "We're just friends."

"_Really_ good friends," Dawn muttered.

"Hey!" Misty protested, "Says the girl who likes a cold jerk!" Dawn blushed more easily than Misty did.

"Fine!" Dawn said, "I admit it. I like Paul. But at least _I_ admitted it while a carrot-top didn't."

"Maybe because if I did it would be _lying_?" Misty retorted.

"She has a point," May shrugged. Misty and Dawn turned to their friend instantly.

"And _you_ like that arrogant egotistic green-haired boy!" they said simultaneously, pointing their fingers at May, causing the other girls to laugh merrily.

"Yeah right!" May spat, but her face was completely red.

"May? You girls okay?" Barry looked over from where he was talking with Lucas.

"Y-yeah! We're perfectly fine," May assured them, turning away from Drew.

"I still think it's cute that Drew gives you roses!" Brianna chirped cheerfully, "Red ones at that."

"Ugh…" May grumbled. Misty and Dawn shot each other triumphant looks; they had won that battle.

* * *

Misty slipped into the booth beside Ash. Each booth seated four people and Misty and Ash were with Leaf and Gary. May and Drew were with Dawn and Paul while the other girls were with the other guys. Lyra and Khoury were seated with Jimmy and Marina.

Gary shot Misty a confused look when she sat beside Ash and she looked back at him as if she was daring him to say anything. Gary had a right to be confused, since everyone else (A/N: Ikari couple, Johtofesta couple, Quest couple, and Contest couple) were sitting boys across from girls. But he shrugged and sat beside Leaf. He had no problem with that.

"So…ready to grab some food?" Leaf suggested finally. Ash jumped up and Misty swerved out of the booth.

"You bet!" he exclaimed. From the booth behind them, Gary saw Dawn and May chuckle as they nodded at each other and made a dash for the chicken and pasta. Drew and Paul followed more calmly to the other side of the buffet. Gary laughed as he saw Leaf follow May and Dawn excitedly. He walked over and grabbed a plate, then went over to the roast beef area.

"Man, that smells good!" Lyra said cheerfully, coming with Khoury to stand in line for the beef. Khoury held some soup in his hands while Lyra merely had an empty plate.

"It does, doesn't it?" Marina laughed, coming back from the front of the line. Gary assumed she had gone straight to the roast beef stand when they had found their seats.

Soon Gary came back with a soda and his plate filled with delicious food. He sat down beside Leaf and eyed her heaped plate.

"Are you going to get seconds or is that all you're going to eat?" Gary asked. Leaf stared at him.

"Depends," she answered, and started eating. Misty and Ash came back too and Misty let Ash go first before sitting down herself.

"Hm…remember those rules you talked to me about?" Ash asked Misty, who looked over to him, her cup of ice water held nearly to her lips.

"Yes?" she replied; setting the cup down and laying her hand on her arm propped up on the table, averting her full attention to him.

"Does that mean you can't have a crush on a guy?" Ash asked, showing no hint of emotion except for a serious glint in his eyes. Misty's heart raced.

_Is he…is he saying that because he likes me?_ her heart wondered.

"I…don't really know…" Misty said honestly. "Leaf?"

"I don't think so," Leaf replied, a hint of sadness in her eyes showing Misty that she was afraid they couldn't.

_But that's not fair!_ Misty raged. _If I like someone, I like someone! And that someone is Ash!_ Then her heart stopped. _Did I just say…_

* * *

Dawn looked at the Christmas presents underneath the large tree.

"Wonder which ones are for who?" she murmured. A shadow covered her face and she looked up, half-hoping it was Paul. But no, it was just Barry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," Dawn replied truthfully. "Just…homesick, I guess." Barry nodded sympathetically.

"Hey, it's time for the gifts!" Casey called. Dawn perked up immediately.

"Yes!" she cheered. Then she got up and went over to the little Vera band.

"I can't wait!" Misty laughed. "Not!"

"I'm just tired," Leaf complained, yawning.

"Soon it will be the field trip," May remarked. "And we go back to school."

"I'm not looking forward to the stupid field trip," Dawn said. "It's useless and pointless."

"You've got a point there," Drew agreed, sitting beside Dawn. May shot him a look but he ignored it. A look of hurt crossed her face and Dawn shifted uncomfortably from being in between the two.

Gift-opening was a pain, in Dawn's opinion. The routine was open gift, throw the wrapper in a pile, and take the gift. It wasn't enjoyable and the Vera group was glad when it was over.

"We'll drive you girls home," the boys insisted. The girls nodded, too tired to protest.

They drove home in silence. Dawn had fallen asleep so Misty gently shook her shoulder.

"Dawn, we're home," Misty whispered softly in the dark-lighted road. Dawn grumbled and got up.

"Good night," she said, waved once, then entered the house. They all went to bed at once…thinking about the ones they secretly liked…

Dawn jerked up with a jolt of shock. She had forgotten they were only there for _one school year_…and then they were going back to Vera Town.

* * *

Again, I apologize for not being active on here like usual. But anyways; here's the chapter.

So how did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! Tell me your favorite parts too, please!

Don't worry if you don't like pearlshipping; that'll disappear soon since I am a COMPLETE Pokeshipper! *coughs* If you knew me then you'd know why...

Songs:

_Deck the Halls_

_The Christmas Song_


	10. The Day of Christmas

Hallo once again! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me even though this isn't the _most_ successful story I've written it's still pretty popular and I thank you for every reader! _Including_ the ones who don't review…please do if you don't and if you're not allowed to I just hope you enjoy it!

I also want to remind everyone that this story is dedicated to **shortnsweet615** and **Twilight Smash**! Not to mention prior chapter dedications to **xxheartBreAkiNgxx**who is now **Heart's Melody**, if I am correct, and to RockMistress95 for now being a ContestShipper! Hold onto that ship and don't let it sail out of your reach, RockMistress95!

* * *

"Good morning, Dawn!" May sang, throwing open the curtains. Dawn grumbled under her breath and stretched.

"Get up, sleepy head!" Lyra exclaimed, throwing the clovers of the still slumbering girl.

""I want to stay asleep," the youngest girl grumbled.

"Well, too bad, Dawn," Misty responded tartly. "It's Christmas Day and Leaf and Marina had just invited all the boys over."

"_What_?" Dawn screeched, jumping out of bed at once to glare at Misty.

"Don't glare at me, glare at them." Misty pointed over at the door, where Leaf and Marina were standing.

"Why'd you invite the guys over?" Dawn demanded, whirling around to face the two girls.

"Well…maybe because we had forgotten to give the gifts to the boys?" Leaf suggested sarcastically.

"Oh…right…" Dawn muttered, turning away toward the bathroom. "I was sort of hoping to avoid that…"

"You're giving a gift to every guy?" Marina asked Leaf.

"No!" Leaf protested. "Not everyone. I have no idea what to give some of them."

"Oh well, just give what you want to whoever you want," Misty ordered wearily. "Hurry and dress up; they'll be here any minute now."

"What?" May jumped up from the bed at once from where she had been sitting. "Okay, see you guys later!" Then she raced into her room.

"Good thing my sisters are out," Misty yawned, strolling indifferently and calmly to her own room.

"Yeah, good thing," Lyra agreed. She put on her hat and arranged it perfectly. Then she looked over to Leaf, Marina, and Dawn. "Buck up! They'll be here any minute!"

"Oh…what?" Dawn raced to the bathroom. Leaf and Marina just stared blankly at Lyra.

"We're ready," was what they said.

"Oh, whatever," Lyra shrugged, walking down the steps. Then the bell rang. "Blow! Buck up, you guys!" she shouted, running to the door and pulling it open.

Khoury, Ash, Drew, and Paul stood outside. Gary and Jimmy were right behind them. Lyra smiled at them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" she asked cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!" The boys nodded, but only Jimmy spoke.

"Merry Christmas," he echoed, and then looked inside, catching sight of Marina and Leaf.

"Where are the others?" Ash asked, stepping inside and shaking his head to clear off the snow, causing a lot of snow to fall down onto the blue-patterned carpet.

"Hey, you're getting the carpet wet!" Misty exclaimed, sweeping down the stairs and running over to the now-soaked rug. "That's Violet's favorite!"

"Oh…sorry," Ash apologized, helping her by grabbing a dishrag from the kitchen and using it to soak up the snow. Misty bent down as well and their hands accidentally brushed. Ash and Misty jumped away as if a bee had stung them and the boys and the girls – who had finally come down – stared at them like they each had grown two heads.

"Sorry," Misty muttered, grasping the rug. "I'll um…dry this…later." She rolled it up swiftly and fled the room, the boys staring after her in surprise and Ash turning away while lowering his cap. May caught a faint pink staining his cheeks and grinned. _So Ash was falling for Misty, was he? About time!_

"Misty?" Leaf called. "Where are you going?" There was no response.

Gary coughed awkwardly. "Um…" he began. "Well…why'd ya ask us to come over?" he asked Leaf.

"Oh, that!" Leaf grinned. "Well, we didn't give you guys your gifts yet."

"Don't tell me we're going to receive six gifts?" Drew groaned. "I've already received at least a hundred gifts from the fan-girls of Diamondé High."

"Of course you have," May grumbled under her breath.

"You'll see," Marina laughed. "We just have gifts and then we'll hand them to you. Grab only whatever's yours and don't be surprised if you only get one."

"Not at all," Paul muttered. "I'd prefer _none_."

"Too bad," Dawn retorted. "_I_ got you something and you'll take it if that's the end of it."

"It _will_ be the end of it if I take it out," Paul pointed out. Dawn chose to ignore his statement and raced up the steps.

"Mist! Get down here already!" she yelled.

"I'm getting the 'gifts'!" Misty yelled back, her voice muffled. Then she walked down the steps holding a large amount of gifts.

"Whoa…" Jimmy was at a loss for words while Khoury was looking at them with a hint of surprise on his face. Lyra punched his shoulder affectionately.

"Hey, buck up, man," Lyra laughed. "It's not like it's the first time you've been given a Christmas gift, right?"

"No, of course not," Khoury answered, but nevertheless didn't lose the surprised expression on his face. Paul noted with satisfaction that he only seemed to have one gift – as he didn't want _any_ gift at all from the girls.

"Sweet! Gifts!" Ash exclaimed, recovered from the incident with Misty before. "How many are ours?"

"Hey, Ash, you do like candy, right?" Misty asked suddenly, dropping the gifts carefully onto a couch.

"Huh?" Ash looked bewildered with the out-of-the-blue question. "Um – yes. Why?"

"No reason," Misty replied matter-of-factly, organizing the gifts into piles. Apparently Drew, Gary, and Ash got the most gifts and Jimmy and Khoury got three, along with Paul merely getting one from Dawn, to his relief.

"So have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" May asked, tactfully ignoring Drew. Drew ignored her as well and had a conversation with Dawn, who was confused at the frosty greeting they had said at the beginning.

"Not yet," Gary answered.

"And I'm hungry!" Ash added on quickly. "We were planning on going to a breakfast place after this."

"Who knew how long you'd be here?" Misty pointed out scornfully. "You could be here until lunchtime for all you know."

"Of course, you'd like us to stay for that long," Gary grinned, winking at Leaf, who glared at him.

"Just as a precaution," May cut in before an argument between Gary and Leaf occurred. "Would you guys like to eat here?"

Drew shot her a surprised look but no one noticed it before he hid it behind his regular face.

"Of course," Drew rolled his eyes to cover it up.

"Yeah Drew, keep dreaming," May shot back, walking into the kitchen with her head held high.

"Great Drew, you got her angry," Dawn sighed, jumping off the arm of the couch and going after her friend. Leaf and Misty were the only ones left in the room as Marina and Lyra went into the kitchen.

"Well…what happened to make you change?" Leaf asked Drew. "Your attitude, I mean. You're so mean to May now."

"There's no reason," Drew growled, being completely out of character. 

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Drew sighed and went over to the kitchen as well when the other girls went out but May still remained. He clenched a fist in frustration as he entered the kitchen.

His friends and May's friends shot worried looks at each other, wondering what Drew could do to possibly tone down May's own anger when he himself was furious.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you_

I sighed as I walked silently into the kitchen. Why was May just so d**n hard to get along with? She's easy to tick off, she's just plain irritating and easy to anger, and foolish, and clueless, and pretty, and…

Hang on a minute. I didn't say that. Push the rewind button.

But anyways, I entered the kitchen and looked at May, who was furiously grabbing eggs and salt and pepper from the cabinets and the fridge. In her anger, she nearly dropped the eggs and I skillfully caught it.

"You're a klutz too," I muttered, handing her the carton.

_Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

She looked up at me and for a minute she was frozen. I sighed mentally.

"Look, I know I'm like the best guy to ever fall in love with," I said, breaking the silence, "but it doesn't mean you can go all lovesick at me." Her liquid, turquoise eyes turned furious.

"I'm not lovesick!" she spat. "In fact, I don't even know _how_ on _earth_ those fan-girls of yours just love you!"

"Of course you don't," I stated smugly, just _loving_ the angry look on her face building up like steam about to explode from the kettle. "You're one of them yourself."

"I am not!" May shouted, her face going red and the aura of fire spreading around. I wasn't affected at all, as usual.

_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you_

I was just _loving_ that look on her face! None of any of the dopey fan-girls ever stood up to me, afraid of losing their 'status' with me – not that they had any in the first place. I enjoyed a challenge and although the other of the Tigresses were just like May, not exactly falling for me either, May was the challenge that rose above them all. After all, she was literally mine.

"I'm sure you aren't, May," I said coolly, humoring her, and May knew it. She threw her arms up in the air frustrated. "Watch out, May," I said, turning to look at the eggs she had placed carefully on the granite counter. "You might turn into a tomato." May flushed even darker, if that was possible, and I chuckled.

(A/N: have you noticed how ikarishipping and contestshipping are pretty equal in shipping moments? Except Paul is colder and Dawn is more bubbly of course.)

"I'm not going to turn into a tomato," May said, exhaling and turning away, trying to keep her temper from exploding. But I didn't want that.

_Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

"Or maybe an apple. Something else red," I coaxed. That was the last straw.

"ARE YOU PICKING ON ME BECAUSE MY FAVORITE COLOR'S RED?" May screamed, whirling around to face me, panting heavily.

"What a drama queen," I sighed sadly. "Of course not, May. It's because your face is blushing apple-red, that's why."

May's hands instantly covered her face.

"Am I that red?" she asked quietly, turning around away from me, as abrupt as someone had thrown a switch. I felt a pang of compassion hit me for a minute as I noticed that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked casually.

"Our parents told us…we couldn't throw ourselves away by dating when we're not ready yet…" May said in a low voice. Her eyes turned liquid and darker than Dawn's dark sapphire eyes. "And I don't think I'm ready."

Before I could say a word, Misty came in, with Ash behind her.

"Hurry up! You guys have been in here for ten minutes!" Misty snapped, seeing that May was upset. I mentally groaned in frustration; May had nearly told something _very_ important to me and those two just _had_ to butt in!

"Were you guys arguing? I could hear May yelling," Ash said hesitantly. May smiled slowly.

"No, Ash, I'm fine!" she laughed – unconvincingly, I noticed.

"Hey, May, can I have a word with ya?" Misty asked her friend quietly. Her dark green eyes were worried.

"Oh. Um, sure, Misty," May said uncertainly. I eyed them suspiciously, wondering what they were up to.

If I had known, I would have stopped them, prideful reputation or no reputation. End of story.

* * *

Misty motioned to the rest of the girls while she held the dazed and blushing May firmly by the arm.

"Oh. Um…sorry guys, we'll be out soon," Leaf said cautiously.

"No, it's fine. Marina and Lyra, you can stay behind and make the breakfast," Misty interrupted. "This doesn't concern you two."

Marina and Lyra exchanged puzzled glances but entered the kitchen nevertheless as Drew exited. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the four girls walk upstairs to Misty's room.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I wonder when the food will be ready," Ash wondered. They groaned and Paul slammed Ash's head.

"The food will come out in time," Drew muttered absently, still musing over what the girls could be discussing.

Paul and Gary had faced the stairs as well, and Drew knew they, although they'd die before admitting it, were anxious as well to find out what the girls were up to.

* * *

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" May was crying, tears streaming down her face and her face panicky. "I can't be! I mean I can't! I just _can't_!"

"Whoa, hold on there, May," Leaf said, soothingly patting her friend on the back as May collapsed onto Misty's bed where Leaf was sitting.

Misty had fallen back onto her beanbag chair in exasperation, burying her head in her hands. Dawn was sitting on Misty's desk chair.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Dawn asked.

"I don't get this" was all Misty could say before her throat was choked with tears.

"I think we can't deal with the guys anymore," May tried to convince herself. To her surprise, Leaf agreed.

"We'll ignore them." She sounded defiant.

"No way," Misty protested. "I can't!"

"At school?" she asked.

"Nope," Misty sounded certain. "We have to think of something else…"

* * *

Below, Drew heard May scream and Ash heard Misty's sobs. Paul could hear Dawn's panicking voice as she tried to calm them down and Gary heard Leaf's gentle one soothing their panic.

"What do you think is happening?" Jimmy asked, bewildered.

They shook their heads. They just couldn't imagine what would happen to make level-headed Misty and usually cheerful May cry and scream like that.

"Are you guys hungry?" Marina opened the kitchen door.

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, but he didn't have the usual vigor as he usually did. After hearing Misty crying, he was shaken.

"Go ahead and eat up." Misty's calm voice took them by surprise and Ash turned around.

"Myst," He spoke uncertainly. Her jade green eyes were rimmed with red and her face tear streaked. "Are you okay? What's wrong? I heard you crying…"

"Oh," Misty looked surprised. "Um, nothing's wrong, Ash," she answered after a pause. "Go and eat. Marina's cooking is really good." Her voice had forced cheeriness in it but the boys nodded and walked into the dining room.

Dawn and Leaf came down with May between them. They were silent but Dawn's gaze was calculating nothing in general.

"We could call home," she suggested to Misty. "It could help."

"You're right," Leaf agreed. "They're our parents and they'll help."

"I will," Misty promised. But then she looked at the boys again. "But not today. It's Christmas."

"All the more better to call home!" Lyra chirped cheerfully, laying down the dishes.

"Oh! Sausages!" May exclaimed excitedly. "Hand me some, Lyra!"

"You bet!" Lyra grinned. "Buck up, Marina, and pass the plate!"

"Alright!" Marina laughed, sliding it carefully across the large table to May, who had sat down carefully beside Drew.

"Hey! Wait, I want some too!" Jimmy protested, catching the rim of the plate before it reached May's reaching range.

"What? Ladies first!" Marina scolded playfully.

"First come, first serve," Jimmy countered teasingly, grabbing some of the sausages and then pushing it to May.

"Now I'm hungrier…" May grumbled, putting six on her plate and then giving it to Dawn.

"Whoa, May, _six_ sausages?" Gary asked in disbelief.

"Maybella Maple! I only made twenty!" Marina cried. "There's less than ten left now!"

"Make some more," May shrugged, biting into the delicious sausage.

"We're out," Leaf said bluntly. May shrugged again.

"Oh well. We'll wait," she answered, grabbing for the syrup to put on her pancakes. Drew grabbed it first and waved it teasingly out of her reach. May tried to grasp the tantalizing syrup in Drew's hands but he was holding it away. "Give it to me, Drew!"

"Nuh-uh. Not until you give me three of your sausages," Drew countered. May looked at him in horror, as if he had just ordered her to chop off three of her fingers.

"No fair," she complained. "Please, Drewy? With a cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries," Drew smirked.

"What! You don't like cherries?" May gasped. Then she recomposed herself. "Please Drew! Just give it to me!"

"Nope. Sorry, _Mistress_," he mocked her.

"Too bad, _Master_," she retorted.

They were interrupted by a cough. "_Married_," Leaf choked under her breath. The two shot glares at her.

"Married?" May echoed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing much," Gary said, covering for Leaf. "Except, of course, that usually the _Master_ and the _Mistress_ are married."

Dawn started laughing while Misty looked uneasily at Leaf and Gary to May and Drew.

"Um…can that be overlooked?" Marina ventured, not wanting the meal to be spoiled. She unconsciously sneaked a look at Jimmy, who nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys," he said, grinning. "We're all friends and we all know that May and Drew are meant for each other as is Leaf and Gary." It was Gary's turn to blush and Leaf turned red.

"Just ask each other out already," Lyra cheerily remarked.

"No way," Leaf said in disgust, "would I like to go out with Mr. Pervert here." Gary's eyes widened innocently.

"Hey, I haven't _done_ anything, right?" Gary exclaimed.

"I wasn't _implying_ that you were," Leaf flashed back. "But you sure act like it!"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Misty interrupted. "Leaf, let's give Mr. Egotistic a chance here."

"Do you have nicknames for all of us?" Gary asked with more curiosity than anger.

"Of course," Dawn replied. "Let's see…"

"Name them!" Ash exclaimed eagerly. Dawn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Misty.

"No way, Ketchum," Misty said hurriedly, shooting a look at Dawn. "Are you guys done? I know it's Christmas but hey we have to talk to our family back _home_." She emphasized the word 'home' and made the boys feel awkward when they remembered.

"Oh, yeah, we're done," Jimmy said, standing up. "Need any help in the kitchen?"

There was an awkward pause before the girls started cracking up.

"A boy just offered to wash the dishes?" Marina giggled. "If you were in Vera, Jimmy, you'd know that that would be _very_ offensive to a boy if their mothers, sisters, brothers, fathers, etc., told them to do anything in the kitchen."

"Well, we're in Diamondé now and I'd like to help," Jimmy persisted. Khoury and Ash offered to stay as well and after some nudging Gary nodded as well. Paul and Drew declined and left the house.

At Misty's gesture, the girls nodded to the guys and then walked to the back to the videophone. They called May's house, where the friends would usually have a party.

"Mom! Man have I missed you!" Dawn shrieked excitedly when Johanna was shown on screen. Johanna's eyes widened.

"Dawn! Misty! Lyra! Leaf, May, Marina!" she exclaimed joyfully. The rest of the family and friends came up to the screen and it was soon crowded.

"Whoa there!" Lyra laughed. "Hang on and we'll talk to all of ya!"

"Glad to see you again," Norman said, taking charge as usual. May's smile was wide across her face.

"Daddy! Don't be formal!" she cried. "I miss you all so much I could hug you right now!"

"Don't try it, May," her brother, Max, joked. May normally would have gotten angry, but she was so happy that she didn't.

"Honey! We've sent all of you gifts," Caroline, her mother, said in a tender voice, smiling kindly at the girls.

"Oh, thank you so much, Aunt Caroline!" Leaf grinned. "It's a pity we don't have anything for you."

"Not a problem," Serenity replied cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you girls are happy and healthy!" Misty grew quiet.

"Oh, that's part of the reason we called," Marina said. "Um…"

"You know how you said that we, well, we couldn't exactly 'throw ourselves away', such as date when we're not ready?" Misty interjected.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Daniel, Misty's father, asked anxiously. Misty bit her lip.

"They like someone," she said finally, looking back up, and gesturing to her friends.

"What?" Dawn demanded. "You like someone too!"

"I do not!" Misty flashed back. "He's just a good friend!"

"A _really_ good friend!" May shot back, "Such a good friend that you like him!"

"I do not!" Misty repeated forcibly.

"Girls?" Vane, Leaf's father, interrupted. "Get to the point, please."

"So we like these guys," Leaf continued, shooting a heated glare at Misty. "_All_ of us."

"And?" Flora raised an eyebrow. "Continue, Leaf."

"So we don't know what to do."

"Um…how would we help?" Johanna asked finally.

"By offering parental advice?" Marina suggested timidly.

"Good point," Lysa sighed. Sander looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"How much do you like them?" he questioned the girls.

"A lot," Leaf admitted first.

"Oh! Leaf likes Gary!" Dawn squealed excitedly. Leaf shot her a nasty glare.

"You already knew that!" she exclaimed.

"Not from your own mouth," Dawn defended herself. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Apparently a lot," Misty said, looking over at the rest.

"What do you want us to do?" Flora asked.

"Tell us what to do!" May exclaimed.

"Oh, well…do you think you're ready?" Destiny asked.

"For dating?" Misty inquired. "No."

"Then why bother?" Destiny sighed, exasperated.

"Just follow what your heart thinks is right," Sander suggested. "That's our parental advice."

"Okay," the girls said reluctantly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the parents replied in unison. "We love you, girls."

"We love ya too," the girls sighed. As the screen flashed black, the girls slumped into the surrounding chairs.

"So much for that idea," Dawn grumbled. "Now I really don't know what to do."

"Easy," Marina said suddenly. "We'll just pretend _nothing_ happened and continue with our lives!"

"That's where our heart is?" May asked, confused. Then her phone rang and she picked it up. "May Maple."

"_May?"_ a familiar voice came from the phone and girls froze.

"I thought this was over!" Dawn cried, getting up and running from the room, her eyes shut in effort to hold back her tears. May ignored Dawn and spoke back.

"Hey. When do you want me over?"

_Once again the rule has been broken…_

* * *

So I finally updated!!! And the guys had gotten their Christmas presents – it's not revealed yet what they are. The gifts will be revealed in later chapters.

There's a chapter dedication if anyone can guess who May's talking too! Hopefully you guys get the _obvious_ hint and I'll be dedicating the eleventh chapter to a lot of you readers!

Tell me your favorite parts please in your reviews!!!

Songs used in this chapter:

_Over and Over_ by Three Days Grace. It's an ongoing ContestShipping song in this story, because it reflects how Drew feels about May.

And it's now official that Drew is falling for May! And that Leaf likes Gary…but are their feelings returned? And how about the others?


	11. Thorns Aren't Always Sharp

All who guessed were correct!!! It _was_ the Vultures, and here are the people who guessed: SurferGirl14, Ikarishipping4ever, Jellyfur, Inuyasha-and-Pokémon Girl, and imsunprincess54.

But none of you guessed the right ones! My beta-reader and friend, shortnsweet615, guessed it correctly! It was a hard one too, and Jellyfur and imsunprincess54, it wasn't either Hailye or Enga, but Kyra! Remember? The one who introduced the May to the Vultures? Great job, shortnsweet615!But all of you guys, great job!

So this chapter is dedicated to SurferGirl14, Ikarishipping4ever, Jellyfur, Inuyasha-and-Pokémon Girl, and imsunprincess54.

Also, forgive my French! I may be wrong! Just bear with me and correct me if you know, and if you don't know then don't be taking my 'French' words for granted because I might not be accurate.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I watched Misty twirl her blue mechanical pencil in between her slender fingers idly. Sighing, I turned away and looked out the window.

_Gosh! Can't school _ever_ end?_ It was the last period of the day and I was itching to just _get out of there!_ Not to mention I was pretty steamed about May going back to the Vultures. It was all Kyra's fault – that's who had been calling her.

"Class is dismissed," my teacher said with finality and frustration when the bell rang. All the students immediately shot up and raced out the door, and I hid a smile.

Misty walked alongside me as we walked to our lockers. "I still can't believe the field trip was canceled,"Misty grumbled, shoving through the anxious crowd.

"Me too," I agreed. At the beginning of class, our teacher had announced they had canceled the field trip. There was a chorus of disappointment but our teacher had stood firm and wouldn't tell us the reason.

"They did?" one of the girls in our class who came late, Jenna, I believe, asked with disappointment.

"Yeah, that's right," Misty muttered. "Great, great, great."

"At least Dawn doesn't have to be so freaked out at the prospect of being with two guys," I piped up helpfully, and Misty nodded.

"Good for her and not for me," Misty added dismally. "I was looking forward to it." I rolled my eyes. Typical Misty: always ready for a school thing.

"Hey, Leaf!" Gary shouted from the other end of the hall. I looked up, surprised he was that far already. Then I shrugged; the students had no respect and ran throughout the corridors like they were at track. "What?" I called, irritated.

"Don't forget soccer practice! The game is tomorrow!"

"Oh, darn it!" I complained. "Stupid, _stupid_ soccer…"

"I thought you liked soccer?" Jenna asked with surprise while gazing dreamily after Gary. Oh yeah, I forgot to add that she's a fan girl of Gary…

"Yeah, I do, but I lightly twisted my ankle yesterday," I explained. Jenna nodded.

"Misty! Leaf!" Marina yelled, running towards us.

"What?" Misty questioned.

"I'll be late at home today," she answered, breathless from running from the other side of the school, where she had been.

"Why? What's wrong?" I inquired. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a longer dance practice," she said.

"Oh, alright," Misty nodded. "See ya!"

"'Bye," Marina lifted her bag onto her shoulder and raced down the hallway again.

"I have to race Ash again…" Misty grumbled.

* * *

**With Marina**

Marina walked out of the school after slowing down to a leisurely stroll. She couldn't wait! Dancing was her thing, and she was ready to go perform! Her teacher, Ms. Melissa, agreed that she had a natural talent for dancing.

"Marina!" She looked up and saw Jimmy waving to her. A smile crossed her face as she walked over to him.

"Hi, Jimmy," she greeted. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying hi," Jimmy said. Marina smiled, but didn't say anything. Jimmy grew awkward and he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to be late for dance class," Marina said worriedly, looking at her watch. "If I walk…I'm going to be late…" Jimmy was broken out of his trance.

"Oh. Um, I could take you there," he offered. Marina looked up, her aqua eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"Would you? Thanks!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug before realizing what she had just done. Jimmy returned the hug carefully and led her over to his car.

"Ohmygosh!" a girl screamed. Marina sighed.

"Does Jimmy have a girlfriend?" another cried.

"Are you seriously _that_ popular?" Marina asked. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Jimmy replied, pulling the car out of the parking lot and driving onto the street. "Where to?"

"_Fantina's Danseurs_," Marina answered. "Translated from French to English: _Fantina's Dancers_."

"It's sounds better in French," Jimmy commented. Marina nodded with a laugh.

"I agree."

"…"

"…"

"So…where exactly is it?"

"Not too far from school…in fact it's right there!" Marina gestured wildly to a tall, painted white building in front of them.

"Hey, are you taking French?" Jimmy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Marina said, surprised.

"No reason. Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Melissa, my dance teacher. She's from France." Marina pushed the car door open and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay and watch?" Jimmy inquired. "I've got nothing to do today: it's my teacher's day off."

"Sure. If Ms. FantinaMelissadoesn't mind," Marina replied.

**A/N: Okay, so now the French words come in. The translations will be like [this], okay?**

"Marina!" a heavy French-accented voice called from the doorway. They looked up to see a tall, slender woman with purple hair in four buns**. **She had on a purple, puffed up dress with sparkling fabric and a yellow cross on one side. "_Bonjour!"_

"_Bonjour_," Marina replied. "It means 'good afternoon', in this case," she added for Jimmy's benefit. He nodded.

"Is this your _ami? [boyfriend?]"_ the woman asked. Marina flushed.

"Oh no! No, he's not!" Marina cried rapidly. "He's just a friend." The woman smiled knowingly and Jimmy got the feeling he knew what the woman was talking about even though he didn't understand French. A heated flush spread across his face as well. "This is Ms. Melissa."

Ms. Melissa walked forward and shook hands cheerfully with Jimmy. "Good to meet you," she smiled in her accent. "Come to watch?"

"Um, yes…"

"_Parfait! [Perfect!]"_ Ms. Melissa gushed, casting a smug look at Marina, who bit her lip. "Come to the back, yes?"

"Okay…" Jimmy allowed himself to be propelled to the room where he could sit on the bench and watch. _Is Marina doing ballet or what?_

"Marina, go and change, then dance," Ms. Melissa commanded. Marina nodded, walking to the back and emerging a few minutes later in a blue outfit of a skirt, shirt, and tights with slipper-like shoes.

"So, how do you dance?" Jimmy queried.

"I just dance," was Marina's response.

"Twirl and duck and twirl again!" Ms. Melissa called out, and Marina obeyed. Ms. Melissa called out some more commands and turned on music that Marina responded to. Jimmy didn't take his eyes off of her while she twirled and swayed to the music, a fixed pleasant look on her face as she continued.

_She's amazing…_Jimmy couldn't help but think.

_He's nice…_Marina was saying to herself. _I don't want them to like us though, because it's due for heartbreak when we leave…back to Vera Town._

* * *

**With Dawn**

**Dawn's POV**

"Stupid teacher, stupid class, stupid school, stupid _everything!"_ I raged, running over to the gym. I was so focused on my indignant anger that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and I smacked into something – or someone, but that was unlikely – stone-hard. I landed on my back. "Ow…"

"Watch where you're f*****ggoing, troublesome girl." A cold voice growled. _Déjà vu. Is this going to be a regular occurrence?_

"Um, hi, Paul," I greeted meekly, looking up. To my surprise, he was wearing the violet jacket I had given him for Christmas! "You're wearing my gift!"

Paul looked at his jacket. It was similar to his regular one except it was just more purple instead of blue and navy. It wasn't a pure purple like a girly kind, but a more neutral and boyish shade.

"So what?" he asked finally.

"I didn't expect you to wear it," I answered honestly. _Ugh, he looks so…No, Dawn, you do _not_ go thinking these thoughts!_

"D**n troublesome girl…" Paul grumbled, walking away from me. I realized that I was still on the ground and he hadn't offered to help me up. I also realized that he had just swore. _TWICE!_

"Jerk!" I proclaimed loudly and angrily, getting up and slipping on the wet grass. "Ugh!"

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Barry's concerned face. He offered me a hand and I took it, getting up. I dusted myself off and smiled, adjusting my hat on my head.

"I'm fine, Barry," I replied. "Today's just not my day." That was true. I had gotten a C+ on my math test, stumbled through science with the lab substance getting on the floor, misread a history passage and gotten a B- on the questions, and didn't understand the concept we were learning in Language Arts. Not to mention the run-in with Paul earlier.

"So you're fine?"

"I'm fine." I blinked at him, smiling gratefully. "I just have to go to gymnastics now and hopefully I'll do fine on _that_."

"Good luck," he agreed, giving me a smile.

"See ya!" I called as I walked into the gym.

Maylene met me with a smile. "You're right on time."

I would usually come a bit earlier.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I got held up." Maylene nodded.

"It's fine," she replied. "Let's go."

"Okay then…" I raced into the changing room. I didn't want to be late!

* * *

"We are _so_ ready to play the soccer game!" Leaf declared, pumping her fist in the air. She pulled off her jersey and throwing it on the ground. Her turquoise tank top that was underneath was sticking to her back because of her perspiration, and she was thankful for the cool breeze that blew her hair back and cooled her bare shoulders and flushed face.

"We're playing Citrine High," Khoury told her. He was rolling a soccer ball back and forth with his foot with anxiety. "And I've heard they're really good."

"C'mon, buck up, man!" Lyra called, running over to them from the track. She wasn't wearing her uniform so Leaf assumed that the track people had finished about ten minutes ago. "You've practiced for so long it would be a shame if you weren't confident!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Khoury still looked uncertain. Gary sighed.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Khoury," he grumbled, twirling the ball on his finger. _Show-off_, Leaf thought with amusement. "Hey, Leaf, nice moves you got there," Gary added. "It was great when you kicked the ball."

"Thank you, Oak," Leaf responded coolly. Gary walked towards her but she immediately stepped away and knocked the still whirling soccer ball from Gary's hand – to slam against his face.

"Ow! Leaf!" Gary shouted, holding his face. "What the _h**l_ was that for?!" Leaf stiffened at the swear word in his sentence but responded coolly as before.

"You were being a jerk," she stated coolly, and Gary sensed that Leaf had changed. He also realized that he had just _sworn_ in front of her and he remembered – too late – that Leaf and the rest of the Tigresses _did not_ like swearing in any form.

"Leaf, let's go before you kick his butt," Misty suggested, coming up and nodding to Lyra, who took Leaf's other arm.

Ash stayed behind with Gary. "Looks like she nearly kicked you're a*s," Ash chuckled.

"Shut up, Ashy-boy," Gary muttered.

* * *

May hissed as she slammed the tennis ball back at her opponent.

"That's it, Maple, keep hitting!" her teacher encouraged.

May sighed and hit it back, scoring her final point. "Hah!" she taunted her opponent, a short, freckled girl with a red mess of hair. The girl stuck her tongue out at May and walked to the side.

"Who's next?" she challenged. So far she was undefeated and she was planning on staying that way.

"Hayden! You're up next!" Winona called. May looked with shock at the boy walking towards his side of the court with a racket in his hands. He looked back at her coolly and flicked his hair.

"Drew! Drew! Drew!" his fan girls cried. May rolled her eyes.

"Serve," she invited. Drew's green eyes narrowed and May's heart fluttered.

"Focus, Maya!" a sharp voice commanded. May looked up and saw Hailye's smoldering eyes glaring at her with a look that seemed to say _Drew's my guy!_ May sighed and readied herself for the match.

Drew's emerald green eyes were blazing with emotion, and May wondered idly what emotion it was. He was too far away for her to distinguish his features except for a set jaw and clenched teeth.

"Ready or _not_, Maple," he called.

"I'm ready!" May shot back. Drew shrugged and served. May hit it back beautifully and Drew gave more power to the return.

Winona and the rest of the tennis players watched in awe as the two continued in a furious match. Drew had his anger fueled by an emotion that was steady and continuous while May's fury was short-lived and exhausting. Winona could tell which one would win the match.

As usual, the tennis teacher's prediction was right. May was so weary that she missed Drew's return, and it hit the court perfectly – resulting in Drew winning the match.

"Game, set, match!" Winona announced. "Andrew Hayden wins the match against Maybella Maple. Maple, please go into the right court while Hayden, you can stay in the center court."

May stuck out her tongue at Drew, and he half-smirked.

"What's wrong, Maple? Three years old at a loss?" he called smugly. May instantly glared at him.

"No!" she declared. "I was just tired from the other matches that I _won_."

"Of course, May, of course," Drew said calmly, "Use your excuses." May fired up.

"Those are _not_ excuses!" she raged. "You think you're so great, and–"

"Maybella Maple." Winona interrupted their fast-growing argument. "I asked you to move to the right." May walked over to the right court sullenly while giving Drew another nasty look. He just smirked at her, but his eyes were distant.

May swung angrily at everyone who was her opponent. One of them was Brendan, and he swung at her, causing the ball to go high over her head. Determined not to let it go, she leaped off the ground in a bent and wrong position, and swung at the ball with all her might. The ball rocketed off of the floor, leaped into the air, and fell back on the ground, resulting in May winning.

But May had jumped in a bent position, and she fell, landing awkwardly on her left leg. There was a sickening crunch and May cried out in obvious pain. She fell forward, holding her leg with her hands**.**

Drew looked back at the field and saw May on the ground, her left leg bent irregularly in a position that made him shudder. Realization hit him and he took one fierce swing at the ball before running over to May.

"May!" Misty screamed, and Leaf was crying out the same thing.

"I'll bring her to Nurse Joy," Drew said, looking over to them. They nodded fearfully and Misty whipped out her phone, calling Ash and telling them to hurry, while Leaf phoned Dawn and then Marina.

Drew lifted May up gently, and decided to hold her bridal-style since it was the easiest. He looked anxiously at what he was afraid was her sprained leg, and he raced immediately to the nurse's office, ignoring the funny looks his schoolmates gave him when they saw one of the Lions running through the halls with a cute and unconscious girl in his arms.

"Nurse Joy," he panted at the secretary.

"Why?" the secretary asked, peering at him with blurred eyes. Drew groaned. Apparently Ms. Natane had been replaced by a half-blind substitute woman.

"I have an unconscious girl with an injured leg in my arms," Drew seethed through his teeth. "I would like to have Nurse Joy check over her."

"Oh my!" the secretary exclaimed. "I'm sorry, sir, but Nurse Joy is out running errands." Drew groaned.

"Drew? What's wrong? Why is May unconscious?" a familiar voice cut through and Drew sighed in relief as he recognized the voice.

"Solidad, thank God you're here. May hurt her leg during tennis," Drew explained, looking down at May with worry on his face.

"Well, has anyone called the doctor?" Solidad asked, sounding calm.

"Misty has," Drew replied, going out of the office and nearly running into Misty.

"Finally!" she burst out. "I've called the doctor and he's here, outside the school. Hurry."

Drew nodded in response and they took off down the halls, Solidad following.

"Oh dear," the doctor muttered, looking at May, who had been gently laid down onto the soft grass. He had introduced himself prior to the current time as Dr. Matthews.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked, fearing the worst.

"Her leg is broken," the doctor reported. "In two places. Very badly."

"No!" Misty cried. "But she…"

"Ms. Maple has a 30% chance of not being able to walk properly again," Dr. Matthews continued in a low voice, not wanting to upset the others. "She may continue to walk at a limp for the rest of her life."

"What can we do to prevent that?" Gary questioned anxiously, afraid Leaf was going to cry. Leaf seemed to be on the brink of doing just that; she was worried immensely for her friend.

"I recommend she goes to a hospital," Dr. Matthews replied. "It lessens the percentage of her walking with a limp and who knows? Maybe they'll be able to fix up her leg completely."

"But I don't get how she could have broken her leg, twice, and very badly, on a tennis court with only a leap," Ash said, puzzled.

"She landed quite awkwardly and harshly," the doctor explained patiently. "Her leg had buckled from under her and her complete weight was balanced on that one leg. If it hadn't, then I'm sure the damage would be less. Also, a stress of something, or anger, might have caused her to fall harder than usual." Drew's fist tightened.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Khoury offered.

"That would be better than a car ride," Dr. Matthews agreed. "Do so, please." Khoury nodded and dialed his phone.

"Please send an ambulance to Diamondé High," Khoury said. "We have a student, May Maple, here, who is unconscious and has a badly broken leg. We have a recommendation to a hospital by a learned doctor…yes, it was sudden. Thank you." He hung up and pocketed the phone. "Two minutes," he stated.

"Thank you," Lyra said to Khoury, unusually serious.

"There's nothing to do but wait," Dr. Matthews reminded them. "We can try to straighten her leg – it might help." Drew nodded.

"Would a ruler work?" Ash asked. "I know it's not much but…"

"It would work," Dr. Matthews said, trying to hide a smile. "It's straight, so at least Ms. Maple's leg wouldn't be in an angle." Ash pulled out a long ruler and handed it to the doctor, who set May's leg straight and then tied it around her leg with Leaf's scarf.

"Ms. Maple?" a man asked, coming from the ambulance.

"That's Ms. Maple," Drew confirmed, gesturing towards May. The man (who's name tag said _Sam_) signaled to his companion, and they lifted May gently onto the bed in the ambulance.

"We have room for three people in the ambulance," Sam said. "Who's coming?"

"I am," Drew said, and glared at the rest as if daring them to defy. No one did, but Misty stepped forward.

"I'm coming too," she declared, but her voice was trembling and her eyes were filling with tears.

"So am I," Ash said, sensing Misty needed comfort.

"Alright, kids," Sam agreed. "Hop in."

* * *

At the hospital, Ash and Misty filled in the right forms for everything and got the information on where to locate May later if wanted.

Meanwhile, Drew stayed with May in her room, Room 23. He looked at her, wondering how on earth May could have joined the Vultures. Sighing, he leaned forward towards her cheek and he didn't pull away.

"Sir? I'd ask you to leave now," a nurse said. Drew jumped up, cursing in his mind.

"Okay then," Drew agreed. He left a rose (without the thorns) beside her bedside.

_Thorns aren't always sharp…_

* * *

Done with the chapter! I hope you liked it! CS a bit…though I think I failed….*hangs head sadly* Oh well! I'll do better!

Next chapter (12th chapter): **Miss Independent**.

The Tigresses – except for May, of course – volunteer to help Salvation Cross. Misty is the determined leader and goes around asking people for donations and doesn't care when they reject her. Ash sees the youngest Waterflower sister in a different light. POKÉSHIPPING.

In the B-story (thank you for explaining this, SurferGirl14), May gets two visitors: one when she's awake and begs her to reconsider, and the other when she's asleep. When she wakes, she finds a letter with a fresh and lovely bouquet of red roses, addressed to her, by her side.

What could be in the letter? Who is it from (I bet that's easy)? And what on earth is Salvation Cross?

Next, next chapter (13th chapter): **Harsh to Gentle**.

Yes, the number 13 is significant! Geez.

Anyways: May is now recovered and can walk perfectly fine as before. She ignores Drew for the fear of Hailye's anger turned on her and tries to avoid Gary at all costs for the fear of _Enga_'s fury. Her friends are worried for her because they never get to see May at all. But her friends decide to stop their … well, _nothingness_ and they forbid May to go to the _second_ party Enga and Hailye have invited her to.

In the B-story, Dawn is getting more and more insecure about her friends. May is completely changed, and reverts to snapping and even _hurting_ her friends physically. One night, she goes outside, not knowing where she'll end up. And she finds out she made a _huge_ mistake.

Also, she finds out that _someone_ (hint: not Paul) has been crushing on her and it breaks her heart to tell him she doesn't return his feelings.

Okay, one more thing!

Next, next, _next_ chapter (14th chapter): **The Robins Established**.

I'm not going to tell you what this is about! I will later, though. Review please!!!


	12. In Some Ways: Miss Independent

I've decided: I'm changing this story a LITTLE bit…as in making it more ContestShipping than the others, but only a little.

* * *

"Hey, Misty!" Dawn called, her eyes sparkling. Misty looked back at the door from the mirror where she was brushing out her hair that night.

"What is it, Dawn?" Misty asked, coming out from the bathroom.

"I've heard from Drew that May's leg is going to be fine," Dawn replied, her eyes bright. Misty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she sighed. "I was so worried."

"Same here," Dawn agreed somberly. "I wonder if May will return to her Vulture state or become a Tigress again?"

"Who knows?" Misty asked rhetorically and tiredly, sitting on her bed. Leaf and Marina crept in.

"Where's Lyra?" Marina asked. Misty and Dawn exchanged confused glances.

"Isn't she with you?" they questioned in unison.

"No…" Marina muttered.

"What?" Dawn got up. "Check her room. There's probably a note somewhere."

"Oh yeah." Leaf face-palmed. "Of course." Dawn had rushed down to Lyra's room and came back with a note that had a peppermint border.

_Hey, guys,_ Lyra wrote,

_I'm going to be at the Emerald Supermarket. Khoury told me about the gala they'd be doing for the celebration of the renovation of Ruby Diner, and I offered to help. Since it's only February right now, and the gala's in March, I thought that you guys could help too. _

_Later. ~Lyra_

"Wow. I can't wait until the gala!" Dawn squealed.

"Me too!" Marina agreed excitedly.

"You guys." Misty rolled her eyes. Then she smiled. "But hey, who am I to blame? I can't wait either."

"Same here!" Leaf exclaimed. Then her brow furrowed. "Ya know, I think we should ignore May at the moment." The three girls turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, concerned. "But she's like our sister. _And_ she's hurt."

"Well, it was her choice to be part of the Vultures," Leaf pointed out.

"That's not exactly news(umm...not exactly new news or something?)," Dawn said.

"Hear me out," Leaf persisted. "And if she wasn't part of the Vultures, she would be fine and be cheerful. Not in the hospital with a broken leg that might, when it heals, not be straight. May is swearing, cursing, flaunting herself…that is NOT the May we want to be friends with!"

"Your point?" Misty snapped.

"Ignore May. When something really bad happens, _then_ we could take action," Leaf finished with triumph.

"I agree." Marina voiced her opinion almost instantly.

"But guys…" Misty pleaded.

"No, Leaf really does have a point." Dawn's eyes were serious. "Whenever we try to stop her, it just gets _worse_ instead of better."

"This is the stupidest conversation we've had for a long time," Misty flashed. "We should try to help her! Not just leave her _alone_!"

"Look where it's gotten us," Leaf pointed out. "_Not far_."

"But…" Misty protested, knowing her argument was getting weaker. Then she gave up. "Fine. But what do we do instead, to keep us occupied?"

"I," Leaf said cheerfully, "have an idea."

* * *

**Misty's POV**

When Leaf explained her idea to us, even _I_ was willing—more than willing—to go along with it.

"Okay, so," she began, "I was walking in the hallways the other day and a poster caught my eye."

"Let me guess!" Lyra burst out. "The Salvation Cross!" Leaf looked delighted.

"That's right!" she cried. "Don't you think it's a fabulous idea if we sign up for it?"

"Hang on," Dawn interrupted. "Before Misty, Marina, and I agree to your 'fabulous' idea, could you and Lyra explain it, please?"

"Of course," Leaf agreed, calming down. "The Salvation Cross is an organization that is for the good of helpless people, such as orphans of all kinds, animal shelters, and homeless people. They raise money and also collect items to send in packages to other organizations who specialize in those places."

"Wow, really?" I bet you my eyes glowed. "I'd like to help! We can still sign up, right?"

"You bet!" Lyra confirmed cheerily. "It's at school, and since it's only a Tuesday, we can still sign up."

"I've heard of this before from Brianna," Dawn said, frowning in effort of remembering. "She told me that no one ever signed up for it and the school was despairing of(um...as ever?) ever getting anyone to join it at all."

"Well, here's a group of girls who want to participate!" Marina joked, but she was serious. I think we all were, at that point.

"So, I speak for all of us, then," I said, standing up. "We'll be joining."

"Totally!" Leaf exclaimed. I swear, her eyes _glowed_. "This is perfect."

"I'm just glad to help," Marina and Dawn said at the same time, always helpful, kind, and peaceful. They exchanged looks and laughed.

"Alright!" Lyra cheered, jumping and pumping her fist in the air.

"Hang on," I interrupted. "How do we sign up?"

"We'll come to school early tomorrow morning," Marina replied, already planning, "and then I suppose Lyra and Leaf will show us where the Salvation Cross thing is?"

"Sure!" Lyra agreed quickly. "I'm sure no one has signed up yet for sure!"

"That's half a good thing and half a bad thing," I pointed out with a grin.

"You're right," Leaf conceded with an answering smile. "But let's do it."

"Good night," Dawn interrupted. We turned to her in confusion. "It's past nine o'clock, guys. We might as well sleep if we're going to get up bright and early tomorrow!"

"You're the one that sleeps in, so you go to sleep first!" I commanded teasingly.

"No need to worry," Dawn assured us cheerfully. "I bet you I'll be the first awake!"

Well, to be honest, she wasn't, but she stayed true to her word and was up at the designated time.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Marina yawned. "Remind me why we're up at _five in the morning_?"

"Because we have to get to school to sign up," Lyra said brightly.

"_This_ early?" Dawn complained, rubbing her eyes in irritation.

"It's not five o'clock," Misty sighed. "That clock is an hour behind. It's actually six o'clock."

"Oh well…how will we get there?" Leaf asked. Misty turned on her.

"You don't know? I thought you would have figured it out!" Misty exclaimed.

"We can't very well as call Solidad," Lyra said.

"I _know_ that!" Misty snapped. "But I don't have a car _here_."

"We could ask one of the guys…" Marina ventured. Misty turned on her as well, along with the other girls.

"_NO_," they all said at the same time.

"It's not like Ash will be up at this time of day at the moment," Misty grumbled. Seeing the looks the other girls gave her, she quickly added, "Or Jimmy, or Khoury, or Gary, or Drew, or Paul."

"Right," Dawn said skeptically. "Why mention Ash first?"

"Because he's a total idiot, that's why," Misty grounded. "Now shut up and give me an answer."

"Sure," Leaf agreed. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "I'm calling Gary."

"Oh boy" was the only thing Misty uttered before collapsing onto the couch.

* * *

"You've better got a good reason for making me get up at this time and driving you over to school," Gary complained loudly as he watched the girls board his car.

"Hey, you'll be going on your way to school in half an hour anyways," Leaf retorted, giving him a swift kick. "You'll get a good start." Gary rolled his eyes and then drove off towards school.

To Misty's surprise, Ash was in the car as well. His explanation was: "Gary decided he might as well have someone tortured besides just him so he forced me along." Misty rolled her eyes at the comment and readied herself for the ride.

"Thank you, Gary," the girls called as they jumped off the car and raced into the hallways. To their immense relief, there was someone stationed at the Salvation Cross booth.

"Hello, Ms. …uh…?" Leaf ventured. The woman smiled.

"Hello, girls. I'm Ms. Mikan, but you can call me Jasmine," the woman greeted kindly. Jasmine had long, pale brown hair that flowed prettily in the breeze. Her eyes were tired and sort of hopeless, in a way.

"We've come to sign up for the Salvation Cross," Misty told her. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"You have?" she exclaimed. Her face turned cheerful. "Oh, thank goodness! I've been here many years yet no one has even bothered to look at this booth and help people out."

"That's so cruel," Dawn cried, aghast. "Why wouldn't they want to help other people, even though it's indirectly?" Jasmine shrugged, but her eyes were sparkling now as she handed them the sheet. They all signed up and then Jasmine began to fill them in.

"So you just have to raise money and purchase items on this list," Jasmine paused to hand them a sheet of paper, "And then turn them in to us. It's not just this school that's participating, though."

"Alright, GREAT!" Misty cheered, whirling and pumping her fist in the air. "It's time to help out the needy!"

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I fidgeted in the car, eyeing the doorway of the school.

"When will school start?" I complained.

"In ten minutes," Gary replied, getting out of the car. I followed him in and then caught sight of the girls.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

Misty was laughing at something Marina had commented and then Dawn teased her, making her flush. Then she growled something to Dawn, who laughed and raced away. Misty chased after her. As she passed me, I caught sight of her red face and I somehow knew it wasn't anything to do with her running.

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move(moving?)  
And I can't figure it out  
there's something about her._

Dawn panted and slowed down, so Misty easily caught up and managed to smack her friend in the shoulder, causing Dawn to laugh again. Drew, who had come up behind her, and Paul, smirked.

Dawn got up, unbalancing Misty, causing her to trip. I ran over.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She slapped my offered hand away.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped, getting up herself and brushing herself up.

_Said ooh it's somethin' about the kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
And I can't figure it out  
it's somethin about her_

"Hey, Misty, when will we start?" Leaf called.

"How about now? We can start by calling Daisy and seeing if she knows anyone that can help," Misty said commandingly. She waved her hand dismissively at us, and said, "They'll be no use at all anyways." I caught sight of her fingers and was surprised, then I guessed that Dawn had somehow coaxed Misty to get a manicure.

_Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly_

"What are you doing?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"We're helping the Salvation Cross organization," Marina informed him. The girls walked a part way away and Lyra called Daisy.

Misty was calling Violet, it seemed, and she was exclaiming something. "Okay, great. Um…sorry, I misunderstood," Misty shrugged, even though Violet couldn't see it.

The Salvation Cross, huh? Well…I've never been involved in it…but maybe I should this year?

_Cause she move like a boss do what a boss  
Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
That's the kinda girl I need_

_She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_Ooh there's somethin about  
kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her_

I grinned as I caught her eye, and Misty smiled back.

"So, will you guys join?" Leaf asked.

"Like, no way," Gary retorted. Misty flashed an angry glare at Gary and pulled the girls together.

"C'mon. As I said before, they're no help." They stalked off to their classes.

I stared after Misty, wondering how she managed to act that way.

_She got her own thing  
that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent  
yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Whoa, Misty, are you sure we can do this?" Dawn asked, gazing at the list.

"I'm sure we can," Misty said firmly.

"You know what would really help?" Lyra interrupted cheerfully.

"What?" Marina and Leaf inquired at the same time.

"I just got a job at the Emerald Supermarket!" Lyra cheered. Dawn gave her a high-five. "I'm getting paid, too, and that will help with the money flow."

"Great!" Misty exclaimed. She suddenly dropped her gaze to the floor. "Guys. Vultures alert."

The girls averted her eyes from the Vultures, who was cheerily talking and laughing.

"Out of our way," Hailye said dismissively, pushing Marina to the side, who yelped. Jimmy was immediately at her side.

"Get out of _their_ way," Jimmy growled.

"Like, _whoa_, Jimmy," Enga laughed. It was obvious that it was Enga who had the crush on Jimmy or Gary (or even both!) and Hailye who had the crush on Drew.

Drew walked on past and then cringed as Hailye's voice rang out.

"Dr-eew!" Hailye cried, clasping her hands. "How about saying 'yes' to that dance?"

"I'm still thinking on it," Drew responded, not looking at her.

"What's the theme?" Dawn asked, providing Drew a way out.

"The theme…" Drew paused. "Actually, I'm not sure. Go check it out."

Dawn nodded. "How about you come with me, then, since you don't know it yourself? You too, Paul!" Dawn called, taking Paul's arm and dragging him with her.

Drew followed them at once. Hailye scowled after Drew's retreating back.

"If you were half-blind you'd see that Drew loves that Berlitz girl!" she proclaimed loudly and in frustration. Leaf smiled.

She knew that Drew was very fond of Dawn, but only as a brother-sister relationship, not as a girlfriend-boyfriend way. It was _Paul_ Dawn was into, and Drew knew it, and respected it.

"Hey! Misty, Marina, Lyra, and Leaf!" Dawn yelled. "C'mon! Don't you want to know what it is, too?" Paul cringed at her loud voice.

"Shut up, troublesome girl," Paul muttered, ripping himself free of her grasp. Dawn turned to look at him with hurt reflected in her eyes and Paul looked away.

"Well, let's go!" Ash called at once, trying to break the tension between the two. He caught up with Misty. "Not a good start, huh?"

"You're right," Misty agreed. "Not a good start _at all_."

"Ha, that sounded cheesy!" Lyra chirped. "But needed!" She turned to face Paul and Dawn. "Hey, you two! How about you guys kiss and make up?"

Dawn pulled a face. "Why would I do that?" she questioned with disgust.

"Like I'd ever kiss you, stupid girl," Paul said coldly as he brushed past. Dawn's sapphire eyes once more reflected her hurt but Paul paid no attention again.

"Are you alright, Dawn?" Drew asked.

"Uh…yeah!" she said too loudly to be convincing. "Um…no need to worry!" She dashed off to the message board to see what the theme for the dance was going to be.

"What do you think it is?" Marina asked for no apparent reason.

"Maybe it's something to do with Valentine's Day?" Khoury suggested. "Since it's coming up in a few days, on the day of the dance, actually."

"Seriously?" Misty exclaimed. "Oh no! Dawn's going to make me wear a dress," she complained.

"You don't look bad in a dress," Ash assured her.

"I just don't like wearing them…" Misty muttered.

"You're right!" Dawn called, skipping lightly over to them. "The theme is Valentine's Day colors and decoration. It's this Friday, too!"

"So are you accepting Hailye's date offer?" Misty asked Drew with amusement.

"Of course not," Drew dismissed, flicking his hair to the side. "I don't think I'll even go."

The girls exchanged dismayed looks.

"Hey, Drew," Dawn said, "I don't think it'll be good for the image of 'The Drew' to be ruined by not appearing at _one_ dance, right? Especially one of the most famous of them all!" Leaf looked at Dawn with surprise, and the blunette winked. Leaf smiled.

"I guess not," Drew sighed. "Okay then…I'll come."

"Great! How about the rest of you?" Lyra asked.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Of course!"

"I suppose…"

"How are we going to get Paul to come?" Dawn asked.

"It's nearly impossible," Ash warned.

"How about contacting his brother?" Gary suggested mischievously. "You know Reggie can make Paul do about anything."

"Well, I can't very well do that!" Dawn protested. "Could you guys, please?"

"Sure," Jimmy acknowledged. "Paul hasn't attended a dance for a few years. Might be good for him to attend again." Dawn giggled suddenly at the thought of Paul wearing red, pink, or white.

"Do we _have_ to dress in Valentine colors?" Misty inquired. "I'd honestly prefer something else."

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" Dawn cheered. Then she thought a moment. "Though I really can't imagine you guys wearing red, pink, or white."

"Is there _another_ color associated with Valentine's Day?" Gary asked desperately. "I honestly don't want to wear _any_ of those colors."

Solidad came over. "Purple is considered good enough for Valentine's Day, as is orange and pale blue."

"Yes!" Misty cheered.

"Hey, Mist, I've already planned what you guys should wear," Dawn said brightly.

"C'mon, we'll be late," Leaf said, grinning at Misty's disappointed face.

"You'll like it, Misty, I promise," Dawn assured.

"Yeah right…"

* * *

"Today's what? Thursday or Wednesday?" Leaf asked.

"Wednesday!" Marina replied. "Um…hah! I win!"

"Aw, no fair," Dawn pouted.(Ummm...transition here? They were at the school then playing dominos? Eh?)

They were playing dominoes by the light of the fire, feeling as if they were kids again. Marina had just put down her last one, Leaf had three more, Misty had two, and Dawn had one. Lyra was keeping score.

"Well, Marina's certainly _really_ good at this!" Lyra exclaimed. "She's won for the past five games!"

"How about you play?" Leaf asked with frustration. "I'm not good at this _at all_."

"Okay," Lyra agreed, taking Leaf's dominoes as they restarted again.

"Here's the first," Dawn said, putting them down.

"Well, what's the dress I'm wearing?" Misty demanded. Then she slipped and suddenly crashed on the ground on her right cheek. "Ow!"

"You alright?" the girls asked immediately with concern. Misty rubbed her cheek and smiled.

"Fine…"

"You're not wearing a dress!" Dawn answered cheerfully, changing the subject. "I wanted us to be different than most people there!"

Misty and Leaf exchanged a look. Typical Dawn.

* * *

**At The Hospital**

May woke up groggily and gazed out the window, as it was the first thing that flashed in her eyes. To her surprise, someone jumped out of a chair and went over to her.

It was Misty, and her jade eyes were trembling.

"May, will you please stop being part of the Vultures?" Misty pleaded. May blinked. "You're not gaining anything. People aren't in awe of the Vultures, they're _scared_ of the Vultures. And they're only popular because they're cruel! Not to mention that if you want to get Drew to notice you, you have to STOP being part of the stupid Vultures!"

"Too bad," May said coldly. Misty was taken aback by the cold fire in May's eyes. "I'm part of the Vultures, where I'm accepted for _who I am_."

"What?" Misty cried. "We like you the way you _were!_ Not how foolish you are right now!"

"I said, _too bad_," May repeated stonily. "Seriously, Misty, I want to be part of the Vultures. Please." Her voice cracked at the end and her tears spilled over and slipped down her cheek. Misty instantly gave May a hug and could barely suppress a cry of delight when May didn't pull away. "Misty, this is important to me. I want—no, _need_—to be part of the Vultures!"

"But don't go swearing and flaunting yourself," Misty begged. "We could—only just—accept your decision if you'd start being more like _you_. We want you the way you are."

"I'll see what I can do," May replied, jerking away. She winced as pain from her leg washed through her. "Misty, leave."

Misty almost sobbed out loud at May's abrupt change in personality. "May…" she whispered. "Please…let me stay…"

May did something that shocked Misty to the core. May lifted her hand and then Misty's cheek stung.

_May had just hit her._

Tears spilled down Misty's face as she gazed with shock and dismay at the girl she had been best friends with since a very young age. The truth became apparent to her. May would _never_ return to being a Tigress…she would have the taint of being a Vulture with her if she did. Even if May Maple was to be friends once more with the Tigresses, Misty would _never_ forgive May for hitting her. _Ever_.

Her cheek stinging and tears blinding her vision, Misty ran out from the room. She was in deep pain, considering that May's hand had hurt her right cheek, the one she had injured earlier.

Misty cried as she raced home, wishing that their parents had never sent them to Diamondé City. It was a waste when Vera High was every bit as good as Diamondé High, and not to mention that now May was completely different.

As she neared her home, she felt herself slam into someone. Misty almost fell to the ground but strong arms caught her and lifted her until it was an embrace. She sank into the hug, grateful that someone would comfort her.

"Myst, what's wrong?" Misty almost pulled away when she realized it was none other than _Ash Ketchum_.

"Ash…" she breathed, tears running down her face. As she was lifted up again, her cheek brushed slightly against Ash's chest, and she cried out softly in pain.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ash questioned desperately, trying to wipe off her tears and hurting her even more. He realized that his hand was smoothing roughly against her bruised cheek and he became more gentle. Misty sniffed, holding back her tears. 

_I hate letting people see me cry!_ she yelped indignantly in her mind, but stayed still so Ash could finish wiping off her tears.

"Myst," he said gently, "What happened?"

"May hit me," she whispered. "And it hurts…"

Misty probably could have spoken different words, but her mind was at a blank as Ash held her securely in his arms.

"May hit you?" Ash's voice grew loud with outrage. "Oh, Myst, are you alright?"

"I guess…" She tentatively brushed her hand against her cheek and flinched. It still hurt painfully, and Ash could feel the orange-haired girl cringe.

"I'll take you home," he said softly. Misty nodded and Ash effortlessly lifted her up in his arms—thankfully _not_ bridal-style—, bringing her towards his head. Misty leaned her head back on his shoulder, grateful for the chance to rest her head, which throbbed painfully.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Ash looked down at her and brushed his lips against her bruised cheek gently.

"You're welcome," he grinned. Misty gazed up at the sky and gasped softly when she realized it was probably past midnight. Ash followed her eyes and came to the same conclusion she did. "C'mon, I'll get you home now," he assured her, breaking into a run. Misty let out a laugh as Ash raced towards her home.

Her heart was lighter than before…and it had almost _everything_ to do with the gentle kiss…

* * *

**In The Morning**

May awoke once more—in the morning, this time—and smelled a lovely aroma. She looked to the left and saw a bouquet of roses and a card. On the front, it read:

_Be my valentine._

On the inside, it read:

_Maple, consider taking the offer. And to keep it simple: return to being a Tigress._

_~Drew_

May had to smile: Drew obviously was never one for long letters. But his first and second sentences made the smile vanish instantly. If she accepted his offer of 'be my valentine', then that would mean she would have to rejoin the Tigresses, which was his next _command_—not plea. And after what she had done last night to Misty, she wasn't ready to rejoin the Tigresses…not for a while.

So, no way was she taking his offer.

_Sorry Drew, but you're just not worth it,_ she thought. Then she paused. She admitted she felt _really_ bad for hitting Misty, and decided to change…but not the way everyone expected her to change.

She'd change her own way.

* * *

THERE I'M DONE!

Geez took me like ten or so days just to finish it…and in the nick of time too!

School just ended, and I'm just freakin' happy it's over! And now I'll be going on a trip for a while, and I'll be back about July 10th or so! So see ya then! Well…I'll update then.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Don't get freaked out but I am closing this earlymorninglight12 account forever. I will not return and answer questions by this account.**

**DON'T PANIC OR WONDER, 'cause I have an explanation ready for you:**

**I feel restricted on this account. It may seem really stupid but that's how I feel. On my other account, AuthorOfHope, it will be better. Stories will get posted on it soon enough when the account gets unlocked (I made it just an hour ago). Everything is explained in greater detail on my profile, and on the AuthorOfHope profile too.**

**Thanks! Don't worry, I'll still be updating the stories on my profile.  
**


End file.
